When Does it End
by jess2002
Summary: I'm Bella Swan and this is my story. It's not the best story, and many people call me stupid for the decisions that I have made for myself. My story contains a lot of abuse, not only from the man who raised me, but from the man I love. M for a reson R
1. Chapter 1

This story is not going to be for everyone. Do not read if you get offended by abuse, bad language, and anything along those lines...you have been warned. Edward will not be Mr. Perfect and Charlie is a nasty man.

I own nothing

* * *

"Bella! You stupid bitch! You are going to be late!" my father yelled. Whenever he would start his yelling I would automatically start to tremble. I hated my father. I had nothing nice to say about him.

He has raised me from birth, and I can't remember a time when he didn't hit me. I did my best to be good, but it never helped. I always did something wrong. I don't really know anything about my mother; I think she is still alive. The only things I know about her is from the gossip I hear around town. I am starting to believe them, they haven't changed in years.

They all say that my father abused her and she left before I came home from the hospital. I not only envied her, I also hated her. She left me knowing the way my father was. How could she do that? I tried to convince myself that she was dead, it was easier that way.

I was leaving after I graduated high school. I didn't care if I had to be homeless. Anything was better than this. My father has told me time and time again that all men are just like him. No one will ever treat me as good as him. I didn't know the differences. I have two friends, if you want to call it that. I have never been to either of their houses, nor have they been to mine.

Alice and Rose were two of the same. The two of them were what I wanted to be. They were both strong and spoke their minds and never cared who was around. The only reason we were 'school' friends was because we all had one thing in common, our parents were horrible.

Alice's parents were beyond strict. On school days she had a half hour to get home. On weekends they would let her out, but she had to be home by eight. Her parents didn't hit her, but if she was grounded they would empty her room. She would only have her bed and that is where she would sit for however long. Aside from her parents, she was full of energy and enjoyed life. She always said that she would make her life better. She gave me hope that there was a better life waiting for me.

Rose's mother was a drunk. If the day ended in Y she was drinking. Her mother would often hit her. Rose was a bitch. There was no other way to describe her. Her mother turned her into a bitter person. Rosalie wanted to go to college, but was waiting. She just wanted to leave and never look back. One of the things Rose liked about her mom was that she didn't care what Rose did. As long as she was home when her mom was, nothing was said.

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. My father was angry at seven thirty in the morning and I had no clue what I did. I should have seen it coming, but he caught me off guard. His hand grabbed a hold of my hair and my head met the wall. I felt dizzy and my head started to pound.

"I'm done with you, Isabella!" he said loudly in my face. "When I get home tonight and you piss me off once, I will use my belt on you," he said letting go of me. I hated that I was eighteen years old and I still got spanked with a belt. "Go to school," he said pushing me towards the door. "Bella," he said as I reached the door, "lose some weight, your clothes look horrible on you."

"Yes Dad," was my only reply. This was another thing that he always told me. I didn't think I was fat, but I think he thought that it bothered me. I was size four and I hated to think of myself as fat. Of course, whenever he would say something about my weight I always felt self-conscious. Rose and Alice both agreed that he only said that because I had a great body and he didn't like it.

Charlie, my father, didn't allow me to drink soda. I loved soda. Every time I would have money I would stop by the corner store and get one. The store was owned by the nicest old people I had ever met. Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie. Their grandson, Eric, was graduating with me in six months and they were so proud. Mrs. Yorkie knew that my father was not a nice person, but she never called me out on it. She did have a habit of asking me about every bruise that she saw.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the store in my beat up old truck, I saw that there was a pretty, shiny, sliver car. It looked brand new; I wanted to have a new car someday. The only reason I had a vehicle was so Charlie didn't have to tot me around. That was another thing that he always told me, I was a burden.

As I entered the store I saw a tall man with messy hair getting himself coffee. His back was to me, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wanted to see his face. I knew pretty much everyone in this whole town. I knew that I had never seen him. He looked to have a fantastic body. I grabbed my Pepsi and headed to the register.

"Hello Bella," Mrs. Yorkie said smiling sweetly. Just as I was about to answer I felt this wave of heat come over my body. I glanced over my shoulder and my breath was taking away. He looked perfect. His face was something that I had never seen before. I wanted to kiss his lips and lick his jaw. These feelings were all new to me. I have never been attracted to another male before. He had pretty blue eyes and when he smiled at me, he had perfect teeth. I didn't see one flaw in his appearance. I knew that he was older and I knew even more that I didn't stand a chance with this man. A girl could dream right?

"Hi, Mrs. Yorkie," I said turning my attention back to her. "Can I get a packet of ibuprofen, please?" I asked.

"You don't need to buy some dear. Let me take care of Edward and I will go get it," she said as I stepped aside. "How are you this morning?" she said to Edward.

"I'm well Mrs. Yorkie, and yourself?" he asked her and I was in a trance from his beautiful voice.

"I'm good dear. Did you get all settled in?" she asked him as I rudely stared at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Yes I am. My brother and parents were a big help. It's good to be home," he said as he paid for his coffee.

"Oh, how rude of me," Mrs. Yorkie said. "Edward this is Bella. Bells this is Edward he just moved back home. He is the son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen," she said as I smiled at him. I knew Dr. Cullen from my many trips to the ER. I knew he had sons and I knew the youngest just turned thirty.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said smiling sweetly.

"You too, Mr. Cullen," I said trying to be respectful. I couldn't help but to smile at him when he started to laugh.

"Just Edward," he said as I nodded at him in understanding. "Thank you, Mrs. Yorkie, I will see you tomorrow," he said as he put his change back into his wallet.

"Bells, I will go get you some pain reliever," she said walking away from the counter.

"Headache?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said not really wanting to talk about it with a total stranger.

"Who are your parents?" he asked. Why was he trying to make conversation with me?

"Um... my dad is Charlie Swan," I told him as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Here you go, Sweetie," Mrs. Yorkie said handing me a baggy of pills.

"Thank you," I said taking two pills and putting the rest in my jeans pocket.

"So, what happened?" she asked right in front of Edward, I was mortified.

"Nothing, just a headache," I said.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed as Edward stared at me. I paid for my drink and walked out the door with Edward hot on my heels.

"Bella, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked and I was floored. I had never been asked out before. Before I could answer him, my phone rang. It was my father calling telling me that he wouldn't be home until late because he was going out. I asked him if I would be able to go out. He told me that he wasn't giving me any money, which wasn't a shocker. When I said I didn't need any he was okay with it. This would be the first time that I have been out in about a year.

"So... is that a yes?" he asked giving me a breath taking smile.

"I wouldn't have any money," I told him as she chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't need any money," he said as I smiled, blushing at him.

"Okay then," I said as we swapped numbers. I was excited, but so nervous at the same time.

My day dragged by. All I wanted to do was see Edward again and time was going so slow. At lunch Alice and Rose were giving me advice. They told me not to order anything that had garlic or onion in it. I told them I didn't really have anything to wear and Rose said that she would hook me up. I think she was just as excited as I was.

After school Rose brought me a khaki skirt and a red button up shirt. I tried on the outfit and everything fit. The only thing I was uncomfortable with was the shirt, it had snap buttons and my cleavage showed. Rose assured me that the buttons wouldn't snap open in the middle of dinner.

Edward had called me while I was getting ready and said he would be there by six. At five thirty I thought I was going to be sick. My nerves were shot and I didn't know if I was going to be able to go. I had so many thoughts running through my head. Would he like me? What would we have in common? Why did he want to go to dinner with me? What would we talk about?

Then, beside the questions that I was asking myself, I had other worries. I hoped that I wouldn't embarrass him or myself. I didn't want to be too quiet, but I didn't want to over talk. This was my first date and I wanted it to be perfect. When the doorbell rang I thought I was going to pass out. I was surprised that I was able to pull myself together.

When I opened the door Edward was all smiles. Of course he was the look of perfection. He had on a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt that was untucked. I thought he looked so sexy, and I didn't find men attractive often. There was something different about him and I didn't know what it was.

"You look beautiful," he said extending his hand for me to take.

"Thank you, you look amazing yourself," I told him taking his hand. I didn't understand the feeling that I felt when he wrapped his hand around mine. I felt at peace and comfortable, I wasn't nervous anymore. I was shocked that I was able to talk to him without stuttering.

He jumped right into getting to know me. He asked me about my likes and dislikes. Honestly, I really didn't know what to tell him. I told him that my favorite color was purple; I like to read and listen to all kinds of music. When I told him about my love for music, we surfed the radio stations and found that we liked a lot of the same songs.

I found out that his favorite color was blue, he lived in Chicago for the last five years, he had a business degree, and he and his brother were opening a bar and grill. I knew he was at least thirty, but the talk of age never came up.

During dinner I found it odd that he talked about such personal things. He wanted to know what I wanted in life. I told him at this point in time I had no clue. He wanted to know if I wanted kids, I told him yes. I did want kids. I wanted to be able to give them the life I always wanted. He asked if I was moving away when I was done with school. All I said was that I was moving out of my father's house. I didn't want to tell him I wanted to move away just in case something became of us. Part of me thought that would happen, but my negative side said it was too good to be true.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight," he said as he walked me to the front door. I was glad to see that my father wasn't home yet. "Can I see you again?" he asked as I immediately said yes. I kicked myself internally for sounding so desperate.

All he did was smile at me as he moved closer to my face. He was still holding my hand and I still had the calming feeling. He asked if he could kiss me as our noses touched. I couldn't talk; this was going to be my first kiss. I was beyond excited. As soon as his lips touched mine I melted into him. I knew he had to be feeling something as well because he wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. As he kissed me I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for him as he stuck his soft tongue into my mouth. My heart was racing and I was feeling light headed. I had a cold chill rock my body as I felt one of his hands grope my ass. I didn't want this to stop. All good things come to an end, though.

"Thanks you for dinner," I told him as I tried to catch my breath. We were still standing close to one another and his hands were still on my bottom.

"I hope we can do this again soon," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll let you know, call me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Defiantly," he said with one of his breath taking smiles. "See you at the corner store in the morning? I'll buy you a soda," he said as I once again shook my head yes. "Great, then I will see you in the morning," he said kissing me once more. Reluctantly we pulled away from one another.

"Good night," I told him as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"See you in the morning," he said as he walked to his car.

I was on cloud nine as I unlocked the front door to my house. After I was in the house I locked the door and headed for my room. As I opened my bedroom door I saw my father standing at my window that over looked our uncovered porch.

"So, now you're a slut?" he asked as he lounged at me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! I am going through these chapter and they will all be up soon. The plot will not change, so if you have read this story before you don't have to read it again.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm leaving most a/ns as they were originally posted. Sorry for those who have me on athour alert, I know this will flood your inboxes.

Thanks so much for all the reviews they made my day! Chapters will not always go up this fast...

I own nothing

* * *

I woke the next morning in pain. My father's beating was replaying over and over in my mind. I always cried during, but the tears never came once it was over. Crying really didn't do any good. I was feeling low on myself after everything my father had said to me.

After the first slap to my face his ranting began. "Do you think he will save you?" he screamed in my face. "Do you think he could every love a fat, ugly cow like you?" That was when the tears started to fall. "How dare you kiss him on my front porch? Do you want the whole town to know what a whore you are?" he said as the second slap to my face came.

It didn't end there. He ended up spanking me with his belt and then ended it with a back hand to my face. I knew he busted my lip; I could still taste the blood in my mouth. The only thing that got me out of my bed was the fact that I was going to see Edward. I was second guessing even going to see him. I would have to see the damage before I deiced to go.

I made my way to the bathroom avoiding the mirror and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt good on my sore back and bottom. Part of me wanted Edward to save me, but that was too easy. "He is no better than me, he will never treat you any better." Those were the words that I kept replaying in my head. They were Charlie's words. I felt that Edward was different, though. He had to be, that would save my faith in mankind.

As I got out of the shower I cleared the fog off the mirror and gasped at my appearance. My father's hand mark was on my right cheek, my bottom lip was split open, and when I turned around to look at my back all I saw was one bruise on my lower back. To be honest, I have had worse. After I was done dressing I pulled out my makeup and started to gently apply it. Rose, at point, had giving me some foundation that covered the bruises very well.

When I went down the stairs I saw Charlie was already gone, thank god. As I was making myself some toast I saw a note on the fridge, 'no truck for one week,' it said. One week wasn't too bad. When I was done eating I checked out my face in the mirror before heading out the door. There was nothing I could do about the split lip, but the bruises were covered. As I walked towards the corner store, I saw that Edward was already there. I didn't want to face him because I didn't want him to see how broken and weak I was. He was too good for me. I was broken with no self-esteem; who wanted that? I acted tough, but on the inside I was a marshmallow. The first sign of someone yelling or drama getting started I shut down. At that point, I had convinced myself that Edward didn't want me, so I just kept walking past the corner store. I thought he would have been in the store, but he was in his car waiting for me.

"Bella?" I heard his sweet voice say. "Did you forget about me already?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"Oh, sorry I was in my own little world," I lied. One thing I knew I did well was lie.

"Well come on I promised you a soda," he said taking my hand. I had yet to look him in the face. "What's wrong?" he asked stopping before we went inside. I didn't answer right away so he put his thumb and index finger on my chin and lifted my face. "What happened?" he asked me as he stared at my face.

"I fell," I said quickly as he tenderly ran his thumb over my lip.

"You're lying," he accused.

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine," I told him pleading with my eye hoping that he would drop it.

"I know the rumors that have been going around about your father for years. They're true, aren't they?" he asked as I tried to look down.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I told him in a weak voice.

"He hits you," he said and I stayed quiet.

"I have to get to school," I said trying to pull away from him.

"Not until we talk about this," he said sternly.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"What happened last night after I dropped you off?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me," he said getting angry. They only people that I have ever said anything to about the abuse that my father gave me was Alice and Rosalie. "I want to know," he said almost begging me, I couldn't say no.

"My father got drunk last night, he saw us kissing on the porch..." I trailed off hoping that he wouldn't make me tell the whole story, I wanted him to fill in the blanks.

"And?" he asked wanting me to keep going.

"He hit me with his hand, his belt, and called me all kinds of names. Happy now?" I snapped as I felt tears weld up in my eyes. I was never forced to talk about what went on at home.

"First of all, don't ever talk like that to me ever again!" he said as I flinched back. "Second of all, no one touches what is mine and after the great time we had last night, I'm hoping that you would want to be mine," he said as his voice became softer and loving again. All I could do was smile, he wanted me. "Do you want to be mine?" he asked.

"Yes, but this would never work," I told him.

"Let's go get a drink, I'll bring you to school, and we can talk about it on the way," he said as he opened the door and I went in to get my soda. I knew that I wouldn't be able to drink the soda properly so I grabbed a straw.

"Hi kids," Mrs. Yorkie said when we walked to the counter together.

"How are you doing today?" Edward asked her.

"I'm... Bella what happened now?" she asked me with no shock in her voice.

"I fell," I told her as I looked to Edward and he rolled his eyes.

"Well you need to be more careful," she said as Edward paid for our drinks. I was nervous to be alone with him because I didn't want to hurt his feeling and I didn't want to tell him no. I knew I would do anything he asked me no matter if I wanted to or not. I didn't want to make him unhappy.

"So, now tell me why this wouldn't work?" he said as he held my hand.

"Well there are many reasons," I told him.

"Name three," he challenged.

"One, our age differences; two, I don't have a job. I won't let you support me. Three, I don't know how to be in a relationship. I mean you were my first date and kiss," I told him looking at our joined hands.

"One, age is just a number. Two, you are not allowed to tell me who I can and can't support. I have plenty of money. Three, I can teach you and show you how to be in a relationship," he said kissing the back of my hand. "Right now I don't have much. All I have is a one bedroom apartment so we would have to share a bed, but I prefer that. The closet is good size, so there would be room for your clothes," he said smiling while talking about what he wanted.

"I don't have much," I admitted to him.

"So what do you say, you going to move in with me?" he asked as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I will get a job," I told him knowing that I couldn't live there for free.

"We'll see," he said giving a crooked smile that made my heart race. "I will pick you up after school and we will go and get your stuff," he said as he leaned in and kissed me softly. As soon as his lips touched mine, my lip didn't hurt and I wanted more. "Okay that's enough I don't want your lip to split open," he said pulling away.

"I'm a little nervous about this," I told him.

"There is nothing to be scared of, everything will be okay, I promise," he said as he looked towards the school. "Who are they?" he asked nodding his head toward the front of the school.

"Those are my school friends," I said looking at them. They were all smiles with curiosity shown on their faces.

"School friends?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I have never hung out with them or anything outside of school," I told him as I pointed towards the girls. "The blond is Rosalie and the short girl is Alice," I said as he stared at them.

"I'd like to meet them sometime, we'll talk about it later at home. Have a good day," he said as he kissed me once more before I got out of the car. I walked toward the girls and they met me half way.

"Was that Edward?" Rose asked very excitedly.

"Yeah, that was him," I said with a smile. "He asked me to move in with him. Do you think I am stupid for saying yes?" I asked caring what they thought.

"I'm sure it's better than living with Charlie," Alice said matter a factly. "I see you got in trouble last night," she said pointing to my lip.

"Um... yeah he saw Edward kiss me after our date," I said as they squealed.

"He kissed you? Did you see fireworks? Was it leg popping?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Alice, that only happens in the movies. There were no fireworks or leg popping, but it was fantastic. My whole body broke out in cold chills and I felt like my breath was taken away," I said as I shivered at just the thought. "What do you think Rose, you are being so quiet," I said knowing that she had something to say.

"Well," she started to say as we made our way inside. "I think that you shouldn't because you don't know him. I think you are thinking that he will make your life better, but you don't know if that will happen. But, on the other hand, I would probably do it as well. I would do it to get away from my mother," she said as we made our way to our lockers. "Just be careful. From just looking at him he seems sweet."

"Yeah he is," I said dreamy.

"Five bucks says that she will say she is in love next week," Alice said as her and Rose laughed. This was why I loved them. They were my escape from reality.

Alice believed that everyone got their prince charming and lived happily ever after. Rose, on the other hand, was a man hater. She said if she ever found a man to put up with her shit than he was a keeper. They were such different people, but the same.

My day flew by. Part of me was hoping that time would tick by like the day before. I was nervous to move out of my dad's house. It would be bad if he was there when I got home. I didn't want Edward to get hurt. Then there was the other part of me that knew my father wouldn't care if I left. I knew all I wanted to take with me was my clothes, the two books that I had, and my Ipod. Other than that nothing mattered to me. Part of me wanted to leave and never talk to my father, but part of me was going miss him and I didn't know why. I wish I could know for sure if this was going to work out, but I knew life had no guarantees.

As I walked out of the school's doors, I saw Edward waiting. My heart started to race and my hands were clammy. I couldn't believe that I was about to move out of my father's house and in with someone who I barely knew. If it didn't work out where would I go? I knew I wouldn't go back with my dad, and I didn't really know any one.

"How was your day?" I asked as I got into the car.

"Slow... how 'bout you?" he asked as he started to drive.

"Actually my day went by really fast," I told him as he smiled sweetly.

"Still nervous about this?"

"Very much so."

"Why?" That was a loaded question.

"The unknown scars me... a lot," I told him as he took my hand.

"Well, I guess that is understandable," he said sincerely. We didn't talk much after that. The ride to my father's was almost relaxing.

I didn't know what to expect when I arrived at Edward's. I didn't know what he expected out of me. I wasn't lying to him when I said I didn't know how to be in a relationship. I never had a boyfriend of any sorts, nor had I ever seen my father in a relationship. I saw other kids around school that were coupled up and all they did was kiss a lot. If that was a relationship, I could handle it. I let out a sigh of relief when my father wasn't at the house.

"Do you have a lot of stuff?" he asked as we got out of the car.

"No. I can probably fit everything in my big duffel bag," I told him as we walked into the house.

"Wow, it's so clean in here," he commented.

"Thanks. I take pride in my work," I said with a laugh. "It should only take me a few minutes to get my stuff together," I told him as I started up the stairs. "You're sure about this?" I asked needing reassurance.

"Yes, now get your pretty little ass up to your room and pack," he said giving me his breath taking smile. "I'll help you so it goes by even quicker," he said as I felt his body heat behind me.

As I entered my room I went straight for my closet and found my bag. I didn't know what to do with a man in my room, he said he wanted to help, but all he did was sit on my bed. I grab my three pairs of jeans, two skirts, nine shirts, a pair of flip flops, and heels. Like I said before I didn't have much. After packing everything up, I went to the small set of draws by my bed. I was self-conscious to pack my underwear in front of him. I tried to hide them the best I could and Edward noticed.

"Don't be shy, I'm positive that I will see you in your panties," he said as I blushed. Part of me didn't want him to see me in my panties, but then again the thought was appealing. "Do you have everything?"

"Almost, I just have to grab my bathroom stuff," I told him as I went to the bathroom and grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth brush, tooth paste, makeup, and deodorant. When I went back to my room he held open my bag as I placed the bathroom items in the bag.

"Okay, I'm already," I said as I placed my books and Ipod in the bag as well.

"Are you sure this is all you have?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told you I didn't have much."

"Well that's going to change. If you ever need anything just let me know," he said as we made our way down stairs. "Should I leave a note?"

"If you feel it is necessary," he said sounding annoyed. I quickly wrote Charlie a note under his note from the morning. It was short and simple, 'I left'. Edward carried my bag to the car as I looked back at the house that I grew up in one last time. I was really doing this… I could do this.

Nothing was said as we drove to his apartment, my new home. He smiled at me as we pulled into the apartment complex. He carried my bags as we walked hand and hand, it felt right. The building was huge and beautiful. I was excited to see the inside. He lived on the first floor, so before I knew it we were in his place.

After we walked in, I looked around and thought, I can't live here...

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

You could definitely tell that a man lived in the apartment alone. I was starting to guess that Edward had a privileged life growing up. I would put money on it that he had never done a load of laundry in his life. When we walked in, we were in the living room. There were clothes, fast food bags, soda, and beer cans all over. He was a slob in my book. Part of me felt excited, because he needed me, even if he didn't know it.

The living room had so much potential to be homey, it just needed some love. There was a tan sectional couch and a large entertainment center with surround sound. There was also a desk loaded with papers and a lap top. The coffee table, in the middle of the room, had so much garbage on it that I couldn't tell you the color of it.

"This is the living room," he said as I looked around. "Excuse the mess, I haven't been her much," he told me. I was pretty sure that he had only been here for maybe a week, and he had trashed his beautiful place.

"In here is the kitchen," he said as we walked out of the living room. The kitchen wasn't as messy, but I would still clean it. There was a side by side stainless steel refrigerator, a stove, and a matching stainless steel dish washer. I would be lying if I said that didn't excite me.

"This is the laundry room," he said as we walked out of the kitchen, back through the living room. The laundry room was my new favorite room. He had the kind of washer and dryer that were stacked on top of one another, and there was a table top to fold clothes on. There was also a small closet that held a vacuum, laundry detergents, fabric softener, dryer sheets, and some other household cleaners. It was also the cleanest room in the house.

He pulled me out of the laundry room, and he headed for the bedroom. When we walked into his room I was shocked to see that it wasn't a mess. I thought for sure it was going to be. All it really needed was some organization. The room was bigger than I thought it would be. There was a huge bed, king or queen, I didn't know for sure. There were six pillows, and a dark blue fluffy comforter. There was a night stand on each side of the bed as well. He showed me the closet that was also quite large. The master bathroom was right off of the bedroom. It was smaller than I expected after seeing the rest of the place. It had your stander shower, a toilet, sink, and a linen closet.

"Do you think we would need a bigger place?" he asked as I was putting my clothes away.

"No, there is plenty of room here," I told him with a smile. When I was done we went and sat in the living room.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on, there has to be something that you want," he said putting his arm around me pulling me to his chest. "I'm buying so you have to choose," he said placing a kiss on my forehead. I thought that was sweet.

"I haven't had pizza in a while," I told him as he picked up a menu off the table and called in the order. He never asked me what I liked on pizza. I thought that was odd, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go pick it up. They said it was an hour wait for delivery. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine here," I said as I got excited knowing that I could clean the living room. We sat on the couch together and he flipped through channels on the TV. I wasn't one to watch a lot of television. When I was home Charlie was always watching it.

As soon as Edward was out the door, I started to clean. It didn't take long. I didn't touch any type of paperwork because I didn't know what was trash. After everything was picked up, I cleaned the sticky mess on the coffee table and then vacuumed. It took me not even five minutes to clean and have the living room livable. I walked into the kitchen and saw that there was nothing in the dishwasher, and I wasn't surprised. He didn't have enough for a full load, so I just did up the few dishes by hand. I picked up the garbage that had missed the can, cleaned the counters, and swept the floor. I started to wonder when he would have cleaned, or maybe his mom would have come over and do it. That thought made me laugh.

"Wow!" I heard Edward say as I putting the broom back. When I saw his face I didn't know if he was mad or not, so I started to get nervous.

"I'm sorry. Did I cross a line?" I asked wanting to cry.

"No, the place looks great. You did all of this while I was gone?" he asked as he brought the pizza in the kitchen. "Jesus you did the kitchen too?!" I giggled at his shock.

"I didn't take long," I said as I started to fidget.

"Well, you obviously are better at it than I am, so... you're going to do the cleaning?" he asked giving me the smile I couldn't resist.

"Yeah," I said liking the feeling of being needed. "Ya know, I can cook too," I told him as he handed me a plate.

"What can you cook?"

"Um, pretty much anything."

"Good to know. If you need anything just write it down on the paper on the fridge," he told me as I saw that he had things already written down. "If you want, just take a look around and see what I have. If you need anything else, I will go to the store after work tomorrow," he told me as we sat back in the living room to eat. Once again he flipped through the TV channels and stopped on ESPN. I hated that station, it was all Charlie watched.

We didn't really talk to one another for a long while. After we ate, he did some work and I made a grocery list. I couldn't help laughing every time I heard him laugh while on the phone with someone. I grabbed my book bag and started my homework. I didn't have much, so I knew it wouldn't take long. For some reason Edward had a problem with it.

"You are just now doing your homework?" he asked as he spun his computer chair around.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Yeah! If you weren't so worried about cleaning you could have had it done already," he said getting annoyed. All I did was rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes!" he said in a raised voice. My body started to tremble.

"I'm ssorry," I stuttered out. I didn't know what his problem was.

"Homework needs to be done when you get home from school. Got it?" he asked raising his eye brow at me.

I didn't want to see him really mad, because I was already scared of him and he barely raised his voice. All I did was nod, I didn't trust my voice. As I did my homework all he did was stare at me; he was making me even more nervous.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Because I can," he snapped at me.

"Okay," was my brilliant reply. All I did was my worksheets. I would do my reading in study hall the next day. By the time I was done it was close to ten o'clock.

"It's time for bed," he said as he got up and started to lock up for the night. I went to the bedroom to start my nightly routine. When I came out he was waiting on the end of the bed in just his boxer briefs. My mouth hung open shamelessly. He was so hot, I could barely contain myself.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked as he stood up and I got a full view of his body. He was so perfect; there was no other way to describe him. His body had the perfect amount of body hair, he had muscles, but he was no body builder. I have to say it again, he's perfect!

"Um... because I can?" I asked trying to pull myself out of whatever trance I was in.

"Yes you can," he said as he kissed my head as he passed me. "I just wish I could see more of you," he said as he started to use the bathroom with the door open. I wanted to look, but I couldn't. I quickly turned my back and fixed the bed.

"You didn't have to turn around," he said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," he said as he pulled my hair over to the side and placed little kisses on my neck.

"It's okay," I said as I melted into him. I started to get nervous when he started to pull my pajamas pants down. "Wwhat are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"You have too much on," he said as I felt my pants fall to my knees.

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Baby, this is part of a relationship," he told me as my pants hit the floor. "I want to feel your silky skin as I sleep," he said in my ear as he rubbed his hands up and down my legs. "Come cuddle with me." He made his way over to the other side of the bed and I still had an uncomfortable stomach. I picked up my pants and put them away. "You are a little bit of a neat freak, huh?" he asked as I giggled.

"I wouldn't say neat freak," I told him as I got into the bed. "Wow, this bed is so comfortable," I complemented. "Why do you have such a big bed?" I asked as we molded together. We weren't even taking up half of the bed.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said as he kissed my lips. It didn't last long, though; he said we needed to sleep. After all of the kissing I wanted to do more, but he seemed tired. I would do anything for this man...

I woke the next morning from the best night sleep of my life. We were still wrapped in each other's arms, and it felt right. I heard the alarm clock go off at six thirty, so I untangled myself and headed for the bathroom. I heard him hit the snooze button as I started the shower. As I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I heard the door open and shut. I stated to get anxious, because I had NEVER shared a bathroom before; this was another first for me. I was thrown for a loop when he got in the shower with me!

"Edward!" I said loudly. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to cover up my body.

"Bella, first of all, I'm not a morning person so don't yell at me," he said as he wet his beautiful body. It took everything I had not to look at him below his belly button. "Second of all, this is just not your bathroom, this is our bathroom, and we need to share. Did your father at least teach you manners?" he asked as he started to wash his messy hair.

I turned my back on him as I rubbed conditioner in my hair. I didn't want to turn around and face him, so I rubbed my hands up and down my legs to get the extra conditioner off. I heard him chuckle, but I just ignored him as I washed my body. That was when I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, I had to turn around to rinse off. I really didn't want to. I looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing. He had his back to me, and I saw that he had a cute butt.

"You know Bella, you are going to have to turn around eventually," he said as I still stood with my back to him.

"When you get out I will! You have to understand that I have never shared a bathroom with someone let alone shared a shower! So excuse me if I don't want to turn around!" I said getting angry.

"Bells, you make me laugh," he said turning me around. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my body again. "You have an amazing body, don't hide it," he said as the water started to wash the soap away. After all of the soap was off of me, he turned me around and washed the conditioner out as well. By the end of the shower I was shockingly comfortable being in there with him.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked as he got out and handed me a towel.

"No," I said with a blush and looking at the ground. We brushed our teeth together and I thought everything was starting to feel natural and perfect. Before he left the bathroom he gave me a kiss. Yeah, I was falling in love with him every time he was sweet or kissed me.

By the time I was done getting ready he was on his lap top. I went to the kitchen made some toast and I was ready for school. I was sitting at the kitchen table eating when I saw Edward come in looking pissed.

"Everything okay?" I asked mostly wanting to make sure that I didn't do anything.

"Everything is fucking fine, Bella," he said as he slammed a couple of cupboards. "You ready?" I quickly put my plate in the sink and followed him to the car. He didn't say anything until we arrived at school.

"Can you get a ride home from school?" he asked still sounding mad.

"Yeah, I am sure Rose can," I told him.

"If she can't, call me," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Have a good day," I said opening the door.

"Yeah, and I will see you when I get home, it should be around six," he told me as I smiled at him. "Come right home after school. I will go crazy not knowing where you are."

Edward was acting so weird this morning, and I was hoping that he would be in a good mood later on. My day was going really well. Whenever I thought about our morning I feel the sudden urge to break out in giggles. I knew he would want to have sex sooner or later, and I didn't know how to do anything. I was hoping he would be patient with me. I didn't see Alice or Rose until lunch, and Alice was full of questions.

"Did you sleep in the same bed? Did you eat together? OMG, tell me everything!" she squealed clapping her hands together. All Rose did was laugh at her.

"Okay, before I start to answer your questions, Rose would you be able to take me home?" I asked her as she stared at me.

"What happened to your truck?"

"Um...when I left I was grounded from it, I didn't have the keys," I told her.

"Where does your knight and shining armor live?" she asked as I laughed at the nickname.

"He lives in the nice apartment complex down town," I told her as she smiled.

"You know that's where I live, right? What floor are you on?" she asked.

"The first floor."

"Oh my god those are the best! You have sliding glass doors with a deck! I guess we will be hanging out at Bella's!" she said excitedly as Alice started another line of questions.

"Alice, calm down. We did sleep in the same bed and we did eat together. He's really sweet and a great cuddlier. His bed was so comfy, I slept like a baby!"

"Do you think he would let us hang out there on the weekends? Oh, does he have any brother?" she asked as Rose tried not to look interested.

"Yeah, but they are older than him,"

"How much older?" Rose asked. I knew she was interested.

"Thirty three and thirty two, I think."

"Well, if they are as hot as Edward then I don't have any complaints," Alice said as I rolled my eyes. After that they talked about the other dreamy Cullen boys that neither one of them have ever met.

School ended and I made my way to Roses car. "Hey!" I said as I got into the front seat.

"Hey, I have to stop by the store, it's on the way and I don't want to back track," she said as I nodded my head in understanding. I knew Edward said to go right home, but was this considered right home? I didn't think it was a big deal, plus he wouldn't be home till six.

We got to the store and spent an hour there. Rose looked at everything before she bought what she needed. She also looked at purses before she picked one out. I wish I had money just to buy a purse whenever I wanted. Maybe someday, I thought. We headed home and I thought just riding in a car with a friend, listening to music was so relaxing. This was the first time I have even done anything with a friend, and I loved it! We pulled into the parking lot and I noticed that Edward's car was in his spot. I stated to get nervous.

"Thanks for the ride Rose, I had so much fun," I told her pushing back my anxiety.

"Me too. It was nice to have someone to hang out with. We will have to do it again," she said as we walked to the front entrances. "So, you want to ride with me in the morning?" she asked and I almost said yes automatic, but I stopped myself.

"I'll give you a call and let you know," I said as we went our separate ways. The door was unlocked, so I walked in, and was met with an enraged Edward. I thought I was going to be sick. The first thought I had was, Charlie was right.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Edward screamed in my face...

* * *

And assward makes his first appearance...

Let me know what you think!

Thanks for all the review I love them all!


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there with my body trembling, and I started to cry. I didn't know what to say. He stood towering over me, I couldn't look at him. I could feel his heavy breaths running down my neck. I didn't want Charlie to be right; I wanted Edward to be different.

"I will say it again, where the FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled grabbing a hold of my arm throwing me onto the couch. I knew I needed to do something; I didn't want him to hit me.

"Rose had to stop at the store..."

"I told you to call me if she couldn't bring you right home," he said holding me down by my chest. He was still breathing heavy and glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead.

"I-I thought that she just had to pick something up, I didn't know she was shopping," I told him as he picked me up by the front of my shirt.

"That's what I get for being nice. This was a test to see if I could trust you. Just to let you know, YOU FAILED," he yelled jerking me around by my shirt collar. "I thought I could treat you liked an adult, but I guess I will be bringing you to and from school. I came home earlier, because I had a shitty day, so I thought, hey I'm going to go home and go shopping with my girl, but NO! You have to put the cherry on top of my shit day," he said pushing me to the floor ripping my shirt.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know it was going to take so long. It won't happen again. I promise," I said as I sat on the floor and just cried as he paced the room. He would go from gripping his hair out, to pinching the bridge of his nose. I was so scared that the only movements from me were the tears falling from my eyes.

"Get up," he said through clenched teeth. I thought my legs were going to give out. I watched as he grabbed my book bag, walked over to me, and grabbed a hold of the top of my arm. "Stay in here, do your homework, then clean this mess," he said walking over to the closet, throwing our clothes all over the room. "Do not leave this room! I swear to god you don't want to see what will happen," he said as he left the room. He slammed the door so hard I thought it was going to crack the walls.

I couldn't believe this happened. Edward was so mad. I could see the vines in his neck bulged out. His face, neck, and ears turned red as well. I sat on the bed and cried. I didn't know what else to do. I was grateful that he didn't hit me. I calmed myself down and changed my shirt. I didn't even notice that my bra was showing from the way my shirt was ripped. At that moment I knew I had three things to do; one, I had to stay in the bedroom. Two, I needed to do my homework, and three, I needed to clean the room.

After I was changed I started my homework. I had some reading to do, but if I didn't get it done I would have time at school the next day. My paper work didn't take long to get finished. The bedroom on the other hand was a different story. I was starting to wish that I could leave the room to get the vacuum, but I was hoping he would let me do that later. I also cleaned the bathroom with what was available to me. When everything was said and done, I settled on the bed and started my reading.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to six, and I was still stuck in the bedroom. Now that I was fully calmed down I was getting hungry. I didn't want to face Edward, but I knew that was enviable. I was hoping that he wasn't angry with me any longer. I knew that I would never make this mistake again. If he wanted me to, I would call him and tell him my every move, I would do anything for him. I didn't want him unhappy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened.

"I'm back, come out here," he said as he stood at the doorway and waited for me to move. I quickly got off the bed and headed for the door. I brushed past him and stood in the living room. "I bought everything that was on your list," he said as he sat at his desk.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Well, you're the neat freak, get it," he said as I stood there for a minute.

"Um...do you want me to make some dinner?" I asked timidly.

"That would be nice," he said turning his back on me. I was feeling better; at least he was talking and not yelling.

I made my way around the kitchen putting dinner in the over before I started to put the rest of the groceries away. I didn't have much time to make any side dishes, so I made instance potatoes and some green beans. I set the table for the two of us and placed the food on the table.

"NO!" I heard Edward yell and I jumped out of my skin. "I'm not hiring some half twit; we want opening night to stand out. We want people to talk good about our place, not talk shit about our wait staff," he half yelled into the phone. "I will figure it out," he said hanging up.

"Dinner's done," I said barely stepping into the living room.

"Smells good, whatcha make?" he asked standing in front of me.

"Um...pork chops with stuffing, garlic potatoes, and green beans," I said as I looked to the ground. "I wasn't sure what you liked," I said as I started to fidget.

"Let's eat," he said kissing the top of my head. That one little kiss gave me butterflies. We sat at the table together and nothing was said. I didn't dare speak. He ate two helping of the food before he got up and left the table. I finished my plate and cleaned the kitchen.

"Edward, do you mind if I vacuum the bedroom?" I asked him not wanting to upset him.

"Whatever," he said without looking up at me. I vacuumed the bedroom and when I was done I grabbed my book and sat in the living room to read.

Around ten I heard him yawn. I knew he was going to want to go to bed soon so I got up to go to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I froze.

"I was going to get ready for bed," I told him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten," I told him as he turned off the desk lamp.

"Bed sounds good, it has been one hell of a day," he said and I couldn't agree more. My nightly routine was different because we both shared the bathroom. The whole sharing thing was really weird for me, but Edward said this was part of being in a relationship, and I trusted him. I was done before him so I went and pulled back the cover.

I liked sleeping with him, and his bed. I had a great night sleep the night before. I would just hope for the same thing tonight. I was still nervous to be around him, because I didn't want to upset him. I wanted to give him space, so I lay as far over as I could.

"What? You don't want to cuddle with me?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"No, I would really like to. It's just I wanted to give you your space. I don't want to upset you anymore," I told him as I heard him chuckle.

"Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "I had a really bad day today," he told me and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"What happened?" I asked knowing that not coming right home wasn't his only problem.

"Well, we are opening next Friday and three waitress and one of the bartenders said they weren't going to work for us. I don't know what to do and I have interviewed ever applicant," he told me sounding defeated.

"Well, I'm sure I could help out if you would like. I am sure Rose would love a job, I know Alice does, but I don't think her parents would allow it," I said with a shrug. I didn't know if he liked the idea, because he didn't say anything. I thought he fell asleep.

"You would work for me?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Of course, I would do anything for you," I told him as he kissed my lips. "Actually," I said as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at me. "I know you want to meet Rose and Alice, and they want to meet you, so would it be okay if they came over tomorrow after school? It wouldn't be a late night or anything, because Alice has to be home by eight...it's just a thought," I said feeling insecure.

"That's not a bad idea, would they be good workers?"

"I would think so, but like I said before, I have never hung out with them outside of school."

"I don't really know if I like the idea of you working there, but I don't think I have any chose."

"Why wouldn't you want me to work there?" I asked not understanding.

"Because there will be other men there," he said simply. "I would have to set strict rules for you. I was planning on bringing you with me anyway, but you working there...I just don't know. I really want to trust you, but now I am worried," he said and I knew he was talking about earlier

"I'm very sorry about that..." I said as I trailed off.

"Is it going to happen again?"

"No, I promise. I know I should have called you."

"You should have. Bring your friends over and my brothers and I will be here. We could do dinner," he said sounding happy.

"Do you want me to make something?"

"Nah, I will just bring something home," he told me as I hugged him.

"Get some sleep Baby, it's late," he said as he gave me a quick kiss. As soon as we were comfortable I was out like a light.

The next morning went the same as the morning before. The only difference was, I wasn't so uptight about showering together. By the time I was ready, Edward was waiting for me.

"Ya know, Rose said I could ride with her if you need to be somewhere," I told him as he looked at me like I was stupid.

"When you earn my trust back," he said opening the door for me. I didn't dare say anything, so I just went to his car. I noticed that Rose was already gone. The ride was once again silent. As we pulled into the school I saw most of my classmates outside. Many of them were looking at Edward's car.

"I hope you have a better day," I told him.

"I'll be here at the end of the day," he said as he kissed me. With that I got out of the car and bumped into Mike Newton. He was always very nice to me and asked me to every dance. I used to have a huge crush on him. I always wanted to say yes to him.

"I'm sorry," I said as I regained my balance.

"No blood, not foul," he said with a sweet smile. "Who was that guy?" he asked me as I got nervous.

"Oh, that was Edward, he's my boyfriend," I told him as Mike just stared at me.

"I thought you weren't allowed to date?"

"I don't live at home anymore," I said not wanting to hurt him.

"That guy is old," Mike said in disgust.

"No he's not," I said getting defensive.

"Whatever Bella! See you around," he said as he stormed away from me. Before I could walk away I heard Edward call my name. I turned around to find him standing outside his car.

"Who was that kid?"

"Mike Newton."

"Stay away from him," he demanded.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I told him honestly.

"Good keep it that way." He gave me a kiss in front of what seemed like the whole student body. I couldn't help but to blush.

The whole day I was asked questions about him. I hated the attention I was getting. I hated the judging and the names that they were calling Edward. Ms. Cope even sat me down and started to question me.

"Bella, is everything okay at home," she asked me as I stared at the floor. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Things are fine," I tell her hoping to pacify her.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask, who was the young man that dropped you off this morning?" God, this was modifying.

"My boyfriend, his name is Edward Cullen," I tell her knowing that was going to be her next question. All she did was stare at me; it made me uncomfortable. Before she could answer me, her phone rang. All she did was say, hello, yes and I see. When she hung up the phone she looked at me until there was a knock at the door. She stood to open it and my stomach dropped when I saw who was on the other side. Why was this happening?

"Edward, it hasn't been long enough," Ms. Cope said in greeting.

"You don't look a day older than the day I left," he said to as I giggled.

"Considering you and your brothers are the ones who aged me," she said as he walked in the door.

"We weren't _that_ bad," he said sitting next to me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"If you say so, Edward. Was it you and Emmett that were in detention while you carved your names into desks with a knife and then got suspended?" she asked as I laughed out loud.

"You did that?" I asked.

"We were bored," he said through his laugh. "Just walking in here brings back so many memories. Ms. Cope do you remember the time when we spray painted the side walk and wrote Cullen's Rule?" he asked as Ms. Cope shook her head.

"Do you remember denying it and saying someone set you up?" she asked as Edward wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Did they get in trouble?" I asked.

"No, well, kind of. They couldn't prove that we actually did it, we were very persuasive. We did clean it up, because we couldn't believe someone would do something like that to this beautiful school," he said very dramatically.

"Ugh, Bella we are done here. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Now, get him out of my office before I age another ten years," she said as we both left laughing.

Just as we were out of the offices the bell rang for lunch. Great this was all I needed. I walked him to the front entrance, we were hand and hand and everyone noticed.

"Your poor mother," I said as we stopped.

"Yeah, we aged her as well," he said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I came here to get your phone, it's not working. I am just going to put you on my plan," he said as I rummaged through my bag.

"I should have figured that Charlie would have shut it off," I said handing him my phone. "How much is it going to cost?" I asked not wanting him to pay for it.

"I'm not worried about it. I need you to have a phone," he said. "Are your friends coming over tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good, so I will see you after school," he said as he kissed me.

"Do you want me to ride home with Rose, since they are coming over?" I asked not wanting him to go out of his way.

"Nice try," he said giving me one more kiss before leaving. I tried not to notice all of the other kids staring at me, but it was a little hard. I tried to ignore the comments that were being said as well.

"Told you she was a whore. That guy looks old enough to be her dad. That's probably what she wanted, a daddy." They all laughed. The rest of my school life was going to be miserable. Between Lauren and Jessica's cruelness I would probably die.

"Hey," I said as I sat at the lunch table with my girls. "Do you guys want to come over after school and have dinner?" I asked as Alice looked ecstatic, Rose just shrugged her shoulder, but I could see that she wanted to.

"Oh my God I can't wait!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"What are we having to eat?" Rose asked.

"I don't know Edward is going to bring something home," I told them. "Also, Edward and his brothers are opening their restaurant next Friday and they may need help, is that something you would be interested in doing?" I asked.

"Hell yes! I didn't even know they were hiring yet," Rose said getting more excited.

"I would love to, but I don't think my parents would let me," Alice said sounding sad.

"Do you need a ride home?" Rose asked.

"No, Charlie turned off my phone so Edward went to get me another one. He is bringing it to me after school, so I will just ride with him," I told them as they nodded their heads.

"Have you heard everything going around school about you?" Alice asked.

"I've heard some, but I don't really care," I lied.

"Lauren and Jessica are telling everyone that you have daddy issues," she said with an eye roll.

"I can't stand those girls," I said knowing what they thought of me.

"They are probably just jealous," Alice chimed in. She was probably right, Edward was hot, who wouldn't be jealous.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. There was still talk about Edward and me, but I was getting used to it. I knew it would all go away with in a few days. As I headed off to the parking lot I saw that Edward was waiting for me. He looked irritated, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be directed toward me.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked as I leaned in trying to kiss his lips, but he turned and I kissed his cheek. "Everything okay?"

"Nothing, just don't want to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend," he said pointing to Mike Newton.

"I said nothing about being embarrassed," I defended.

"Actions speak louder than words," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "When we are together in public I expect you to hold my hand, hug, kiss, and act like we are together got it?"

"Yes, I understand. This is all just so new to me. I'm sorry if I upset you," I told him taking his free hand. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I think I am falling for you, Isabella Swan," he said as my heart fluttered. "I know it has only been a few days, but you are the best girlfriend I have ever had," he said as I blushed. He was making my heart race. I couldn't believe that he was saying these things to me. I knew I was falling for him, how could I not. He saw so sweet, gorgeous, he wanted to take care of me, and I wanted to do the same for him. "Again, I know it has only been a few days, but I need to know what you are feeling," he told me as I drew a blank.

"I'm feeling the same, although I have nothing to compare to. I don't think I want anything else," I told him as he squeezed my hand.

"Good to hear," he said with a smile. The rest of the drive home was quiet. When we pulled in I saw Alice and Rose walking up to the front door. "Here's your phone," he said handing me a whole brand new phone. I got excited when it saw that I was the new Pantech phone. I have wanted a phone with a whole keyboard it made texting so much easier.

"Thanks, I have been wanting one of these," I told him as my face showed the excitement.

"Glad you like it. Go hangout with your friends and get some homework done," he said as he finally kissed me. My heart melted as he deepened the kiss.

"All I have to do is read," I told him as he nodded.

"Well then, have fun with them. You can do your reading at night when it's just us. I'll be back in a couple of hours with dinner. How does Chinese sound?"

"I have never had it," I told him as he stared at me, "What?" I asked getting nervous.

"Well, you should love it," he said kissing me quick before I got out of the car. When I walked through the front door the girls were waiting for me.

"There you are! You took forever," Alice said as she held my hand to my door.

"Wow, nice place," Alice said flopping down on the couch.

"I want to go sit on the patio!" Rose said heading through the kitchen. I put my bag in my room and joined them, bringing them each a soda.

"Wow, this is so nice," Alice said as we fell into a comfortable conversation. I didn't have the right words to describe how awesome it was to hang out with them. We didn't stay on the patio long, because it had started to rain. We settled on the couch and watched music videos. We all liked the same music. I didn't realize how much we had in common.

"Oh! I have an idea! We should go to the mall tomorrow!" Alice said. Rose said yes right away. I had no clue what to say.

"Um...I'm not sure, let me talk to Edward," I said. Thankfully they didn't question it. At six I heard the door open. I saw a very tall, very muscular man with dark hair man walk through the door.

"Have no fear, dinner is here!" he half yelled.

"You!" Rose said as she glared at the tall guy.

"Well, if it isn't the world's biggest bitch!"

* * *

There you have it! Let me know what you think!

I know there really aren't music videos on TV any more, but that was my favorite things to do after school.

I only gave you a little taste of what Edward will be, so if it was too much for you please don't read any further...


	5. Chapter 5

I know there still may be some mistakes, sorry.

Thank you all for the review! Please remember that Edward is not prince charming in this story...

* * *

"I take it you to know each other," Edward said as he sat the food down and sat between Alice and me. I watched as Rose stood toe to toe with the big guy.

"Rose, how do you know him?" Alice asked.

"Do you girls remember a few weeks ago when someone hit my parked car?" she asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"Oh yeah! Is he the douche that tried to give you his number and charm his way out of it?" I asked.

"Is this the scary lady you were telling us about?" the guys with the longer hair asked.

"You were afraid of a little girl?" Edward asked.

"Well, first of all, she didn't look young. Second of all, she was all red and I thought she was going to kick me in the nuts," he said covering his manhood.

"The thought crossed my mind," Rose said not glaring at him as much. "You're just lucky you have good insurance," she said trying not to smile. I think Rose had a little crush on the big guy.

"So, is the drama over, kids?" Edward asked.

"Yeah man, we're good," Emmett said trying to put his arm around Rose. I had to giggle when Rose moved away from him.

"Anyway, this is my girl Bella, Bella this is Emmett and Jasper," Edward said as everyone started to dig into the food.

"Nice to meet you, this is Alice and Rose," I said to be polite. After the introduction everyone sat around the coffee table and ate out of the boxes of food. "Should I get some plates?" I asked as everyone said no in unison. "Okay then," I said with a laugh.

I found that I did like most of the food. I had never done something like this before and it was so much fun. After we were done eating we all settled on the couch coupled up. Even Rose and Emmett were looking cozy.

"So, you girls looking for a j-o-b?" Emmett asked spelling out the word.

"Well, I didn't even know you guys were hiring," Rose said before going on. "I really want a job, but I don't want it to be temporary," she told them.

"I think we could use you as the other bartender that we need," Emmett said as the other boys agreed.

"At least you know a thing or two about booze," Alice said as Rose rolled her eyes. "I would love to, but I really don't think my parents would allow it," Alice said.

"What if I made it sound educational, would they let you then?" Jasper asked.

"Jas is a smooth talker," Edward said.

"That may work," Alice said looking happy. "Do you want to talk to them now? I have to be getting home anyway," Alice said to Jasper with dreamy eyes.

"But, it is only like seven thirty," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I have to be home by eight," Alice said looking embarrassed.

"Let's go, I think I have my work cut out for me," Jasper said with a chuckle. After they said their good byes the four of us just talked. Emmett, I think was impressed with Rosalie's knowledge of mixed drinks. I thought Rose would make a wonderful bartender. She really had the bitchy, sexy, flirty thing down.

After a few hours Jasper came back looking exhausted. He didn't say anything at first, all he did was go to the fridge and grab two beers for him. Edward and Emmett were trying to not laugh. He looked as if he wanted to cry. I have never met Alice's parents, and I didn't want to.

"I don't know how Alice can be such a sweet girl. Her parents are the most fucked up people I have ever met!" Jasper said as he laid his head back on the couch.

"Did they say she could work?" I asked knowing that would make Alice very happy.

"Yeah, but they wrote down the hours that she can work," he said pulling folded papers out of his pocket and handed it to Edward. "During the week she can work only till eight. On the weekends she can close, but I have to bring her home and write them a weekly report of how she is doing," he said with an eye roll. "The chick is eighteen years old, she can do whatever the fuck she wants, but yet I have to treat her like a little kid," he said finishing his second beer. "Do you know that I had to come up with five reasons why they should let her work? Do you know how hard that was?" he asked sounding exhausted.

"So, what did you tell them," Rose asked.

"I told them that it would help her with customer services skills, money management, give her a taste of the real world, it would help her with communication skills, and working for a business would give her better respect for others," he said barley taking a breath in the sentence. No one said anything before we all busted out laughing. "Ugh it's not funny!" he said as he started to laugh with us.

"Well, I'm just glad that she gets to work," I said as Rose agreed.

The night went fast after that. Jasper received a phone call and he left. Emmett said it must have been a girl, or else he wouldn't have left. Around midnight Rose and Emmett left. I had a feeling that they weren't going home. I started to clean and Edward put Alice's schedule on his desk.

"You can wait until morning to clean," he said as I put the food in the fridge.

"I will, I just wanted to get the leftovers in the fridge," I told him as he put his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the bedroom. I was tired at that point, so I just quickly brushed my teeth, pulled my pants and bra off before climbing into bed.

"I want you so bad," he said low into my ear.

He was rubbing his hands up and down my body. I had no clue how to be intimate with a man. He was kissing, licking, sucking, and biting me neck. It felt really good. I was surprised when I felt my panties get wet. At first I was a little embarrassed, but I knew that was going to happen. He told me to face him and as I did, he brought my right leg over his hip and I could feel his erection poking me. It felt big, really big. He kissed my mouth dominating the kiss; I think I liked it that way. He kept pushing my shirt up my torso making me nervous, and I didn't know why. He has already seen me naked, but this felt different from the shower. When I felt the pads of his thumbs rub across both of my nipples, I let out a moan and I was mortified and tried to pull away.

"Don't pull away. I like the sounds that you make," he said pulling away from my lips and dipping his head to my chest. His tongue swept against my nipple and I moaned again.

"Edward, I don't know how to act with you when doing this," I told him as he ignored me. All he did was move to my other breast.

"Just let me do the work and you do what you're told and what feels natural," he said pinching my nipples between his fingertips and my hips bucked into his pelvis. "Feels good, doesn't it Bella?" he said removing my shirt.

He kept rubbing himself against me and I could feel how wet I was. As we kissed and he fondled me I rubbed my hand up and down his chest. He seemed to really like it. He pulled me to him until we were chest to chest. His hands pulled at my hair as he ran his hands down my back until he was at the waist band of my panties. I grew nervous when he started to pull them down. Part of me wanted this, and the other part of me wanted to run. I knew it was just the unknown that I was scared of, but at the same time, I trusted him. All I really wanted to do was pleases him and make him happy, and if this was how I could, then I would.

When my underwear was off, he shimmied out of his shorts. When I felt him against me I thought I was going to hyperventilate. He was huge. I knew I had nothing to compare it to, but at the same time I knew he wouldn't fit inside me. He gripped my wrist and started to pull my hand toward his cock. I had no idea what to do, and I would feel like a child asking him how to do it.

"Move your hand up and down, and don't stop until I cum," he said breathlessly. I did as I was told. "You don't know how good this feels," he moaned as he watched me jerk him off. "Go a little faster." And I did. "Beautiful, keep doing that, don't slow down," he said as his hand went between my legs. "You're going to enjoy this," he said as I felt his finger rub my clit. I freaked at that moment and pulled away and tried to climb off the bed.

"Edward, I'm scared," I said as he held tightly to my thigh.

"Baby, there is nothing to be scared of. This," he said waving his free hand between us, "what you and I are doing is what two people in a relationship do," he said as I started to calm down a little. "I would never do anything that would hurt you. This won't hurt," he said as he moved his hand higher and started to rub me between my legs again. "Feels good, right?" he asked as he sucked my nipple into his mouth.

"Yes," I hissed out. His free hand took mine and placed it back on his large dick. I tried my hardest to please him. I was rewarded with his husky moans that sent everything to my pleasure center. He put two of his finger inside of me and I wanted more.

"Oh Bella, I am so close," he said as I realized how fast I was jerking him off. "Perfect Bella," he praised me as I felt my stomach muscles clenched and I couldn't stop moving. As his fingers worked me over, I jerked him faster. I didn't even know I had it in me. "That's it we're going to cum together," he grunted out. Everything happened way too fast for me to comprehend.

We went from moaning to silent. All you could hear was our breathing. I was coated with his spunk, and I could feel his wet fingers on my thigh. He propped his head up on his elbow and looked at me with a smile.

"Taste me," he said as he looked at my cum covered hand.

"Why?" I asked not understanding.

"Well, because I said so, and you will have to get us to it anyway."

"Why?"

"Because, when I teach you how to give me a blow job, you will be getting a mouth full," he said as I blushed. He stared at me intently and I slowly raised my hand to my mouth.

"Are you going to taste me?" I asked.

"Sure, you want me to go first?" he asked as I nodded my head. I thought it would make me feel better knowing he would do it to. Well, what I thought was going to happen was that he would taste his fingers, but no, he quickly lifted my leg in the air and he ran his tongue down my slit. I gasped in shock when he did that.

"You taste very good, Baby," he said licking his lips.

I was still in shock at his action, so he pushed my hand toward my mouth. I licked my hand and was shocked that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I knew that if it was a lot at one time it may have been gross, but the little taste I got wasn't so bad. It was slimy and salty. It was nothing that I couldn't handle. He rolled over on his side of the bed, grabbed a few tissues, and handed them to me to clean up with. I knew that I couldn't wait to get into the shower in the morning. He kissed me a few times before we went to sleep. I was so relaxed from my orgasm that I fell right to sleep. That night was the best night sleep I had ever had.

I woke the next morning to my phone going off in my bag. I heard Edward groan and I stumbled out of bed. I found my phone and saw that Alice was calling me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh my god! Bella did you see Jasper last night? I get to work with you guys I am so excited! Anyway, I really want to go to the mall and Rose said that she wanted to go, but it's too early to call her. So, I called you instead! Do you want to go?" she asked finally taking a breath.

"I don't know Alice, call me in an hour," I said. She said deal and I hung up the phone. As the call ended I saw that it was only seven in the morning. Maybe I should have told her to call back in two hours.

"Your phone gets shut off at night, understand?" he asked as I got back into bed.

"Yes. Sorry about that," I said as he mumbled whatever. He sounded like he was in a miserable mood and I knew he needed more sleep.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wants me to go to the mall with her and Rose," I told him as he chuckled without humor and then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"You are not going," he said walking back into the bedroom completely naked. He was so confident, I envied him. "This is fucking ridiculous calling someone this early in the morning," he said as he lay back down. "Ya know what, give me your phone," he said as I took it off the nightstand and handed it to him. I watched as he turned it off and put it next to his.

"I'm sorry," I said again feeling like I was going to cry. "It won't happen again," I told him.

"Just shut the fuck up and go back to sleep," he said. I lay on my side facing away from him. "Oh, now you are going to be a bitch to me?" he questioned.

"No, you told me to go back to sleep," I said in my defense.

"God, you drive me fucking crazy," he said grabbing a hand full of my hair and pulling me his chest. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to upset him any further. Just as I was about to doze off, his phone started to ring, I could help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, roughly pushing me off of him. "Someone better be dead!" he barked into the phone. "What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked whoever was on the end. "Dude, this is insane! Just let me sleep for a couple more hours and we have a deal," he said a little more calm. When he was off the phone he turned it off and threw it on the floor. "Say nothing," he said as he pulled me on his chest and we both fell asleep.

I didn't sleep long after all of the commotion of the early phone calls. At eight thirty I slipped out of bed and got into the shower. When I was done I went to our closet to find something to wear for the day. I knew I wasn't going to the mall so I just grab a pair of lounge pants and a baggy t-shirt. Before I could finish getting everything that I needed I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Sorry 'bout this morning," he said into my ear before kissing my neck.

"It's okay. I knew you were tired," I said as I melted into him.

"I wish you would have waited for me to shower," he said taking the towel off of me. "I love to see your body," he said turning me to face him. I blushed as he looked me up and down. "You're so sweet," he said as he pulled me to him giving me a kiss. He pulled back and took my clothes out of my hands and looked them over. "You can't wear this to the mall," he said as my mouth dropped and I bounced up and down.

"I get to go? Really?" I asked him as he laughed at me.

"Yeah, we are all going," he said as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god we are going to have so much fun! I like hanging out with every one!" I told him as he kissed my forehead. "Go get in the shower so we can get going!" I said as I turned back to my clothes to find something to wear.

"So bossy," he said with a chuckle. I wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and did my hair and makeup.

"Edward?" I asked him as he was getting out of the shower.

"What's up?" he asked as I watched him dry his body. "Did you have something to ask me?" e said with a smug smile on his face.

"Um..." I said like an idiot. I shook my head to regain my thoughts. "Can I turn on my phone," I asked him as I started to blush. "I'm sorry, I just don't know when I am going to get used to seeing you naked," I told him as he laughed.

"You will, and yes you can go get your phone," he said as he playfully smacked my ass. Just as I was turning my phone on I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. The person on the other side of the door blew me away. I didn't know if I should answer it. I ran to the bedroom and Edward looked at me with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed to me.

"Charlie's at the door."

* * *

Wow who would of thought? Review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Some of you have been asking me questions when you review, but you have her inbox disabled. So I hope this chapter answers some of your questions.

* * *

I stood frozen in our bedroom. I didn't know what to do. Edward buttoned his pants and headed for the door.

"I'll be right there," he yelled toward the door. "Stay here and I will get rid of him," he said holding my chin in between his index finger and thumb. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I nodded my head. I stood behind the bed door and listened to them talk to one another.

"Can I help you?" Edward said.

"Is Bella here?" my father asked getting snippy with him.

"Yeah," Edward said in the same tone.

"Can I speak with her?" Charlie asked trying to stay calm.

"Nope. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Edward asked and I giggled to myself.

"I just want to make sure she is okay, that's all I want," Charlie said.

"She doesn't want to see you," Edward said and I was starting to feel guilty. He was my father, you know?

"Please, I won't come in I just need to see that she is okay," my father pleaded.

"I will see if she wants to, but if she doesn't, you have to leave," Edward said. My father must have responded with a nod because Edward was soon in our room.

"Could you hear what was said?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms me. My whole body was shaking, I was so scared. "Do you want to see him?"

"Will you stay with me?" I asked as I clung to his side.

"Of course," he said giving me a kiss. We walked out to the living room and I was trying to hide myself under his arm, but I didn't fit. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I squeaked out. He opened the door and I saw Charlie leaning against the door frame.

"Bella," he whispered. I didn't know what to feel. I felt torn at that moment. I had never seen my father look so vulnerable. "I am so sorry, for everything. I didn't realize how awful I was to you until you were gone. I want you to come home, but I know I have no right. I just need to know that you are okay," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm good. I'm happy," I said in a small voice that didn't sound convincing.

"My door is always opened. You can come home whenever you want. I swear to you I will never lay a hand on you ever again," he said as I let tears slip from my eyes. I didn't trust anything that he was saying. "I also want you to know that your mother's name is Renee Manson. She was remarried about ten years ago. I don't want you to hate her. I told her that if she ever tried to contact you I would kill her," he said hanging his head in shame. "She lives in Jacksonville, Florida and her husband's name is Phil," he said giving me a small smile.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked fully crying now.

"I want to change. I have been an angry man for too long, and I have taken it out on you. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for that. I am telling you this as a peace offering of some sort, to prove that I want to be a better person. I have even started therapy and anger management. I know this may be a, too little too late situation, but I hope it's a start," he said taking a deep breath.

"I see." How could I respond to that? After everything he just told me I was blown away. "Anything else?" I asked.

"No, I hope to see you again," he said with a head nod. "I do love you Bella," he said as I had the door half way shut. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was being genuine, but then again he could have been just pretending. All I could give him was a tight lip smile and a head nod. After the door was closed I leaned against it and lay my head on my fore arm.

"I always thought that my mother was dead. I honestly convinced myself that she was," I said not looking at Edward, but I knew that he was there. He rubbed my back, and it was comforting.

"Baby, I'm here for you. I'm your family now," he said pulling me into his arms. I went willingly and melted into his hug.

"I don't know if I want to meet her," I told him.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to," he told me kissing the top of my head. "Do you still want to go to the mall, or do you want to stay home?"

"I want to go. I'm done planning my life around him," I said as I walked away from Edward. "Thanks for not leaving my side," I said as I gave him a smile.

"I would never do that to you," he said as he followed me into the bedroom.

"I may look her up, ya know just to see," I said as he hummed as a response. "Do you not think I should?" I asked him feeling lost.

"I don't know, Bella. How do you know he isn't just setting you up for heartache?" he said making a good point. "Look, you can if you want and I will be here to pick up the pieces if it is a set up," he said as I started to second guess myself.

"Maybe you're right. I've lived this long without her," I said knowing that I really just want to see a picture of her.

"I'm always right and the sooner you learn that, the better off you will be," he said walking out of the bedroom. I was really hoping that he was kidding, but part of me thought that he was telling me the truth.

"Bella, you have been so quiet, is something wrong?" Alice asked while we made a pit stop to the bathroom. The six of us hanging out was amazing. I was having a great time, but with all of the things my father had told me was weighing me down.

"Charlie stopped by this morning. He said he wants to change and he gave me information about my mother who is alive and well," I told her as her jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, what are you going to do?" Alice asked me.

"Do about what?" Rose asked coming out of the stall. I filled her in on what was going on. "Oh wow, what are you going to do?" she asked as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know. Edward said that I shouldn't, because Charlie could be seating me up for heartbreak," I told them as they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"You could always look her up on Facebook... do you even have a Facebook?" Alice asked as I shook my head no. I watched as Rose pulled out her phone to look at her Facebook, I didn't even know you could do that. "What's her name?"

"Renee Mason," I said as Rose fiddled some more with the phone.

"Oh wow! You look just like her!" Rose said showing me a picture of a woman who did look like me, or I looked like her. We had the same hair, eyes, and mouth. It was too weird. I should have never looked, because I wanted to talk to her. "Oh cool, her profile isn't private we can read her post," Rose said as we stood around and looked at her little phone screen.

As we read the posts she seemed to be very happy, I didn't want to ruin that for her. Rose went through what seemed to be a thousand posts, but only one really caught my eye. 'My baby girl turned eighteen today. This day is always so hard for me to get through. I hope to see her one day...'

"Oh. My. God!" I said as I read. She wanted me, she missed me, how dare her feel that way! She knew what Charlie was like and she still left me. Part of me will never forgive her.

"I think you should talk to her," Alice said in a quiet voice.

"I can't, I would probably say something I would regret later. I mean I want to talk to her, but yet, I hate her for leaving me," I told them.

"I understand that Bella," Rose said as I looked at the picture one last time.

We met up with the boys at the video game store. Emmett needed something new to play. He was thirty three and acted like a teenager when he saw the new rock band game; he made me laugh. To each their own I guess. The whole day was amazing! Edward bought me anything that I wanted or looked at. It was definitely a change for me. Every time he would pay for something I would feel so guilty, but he would reassure me that he wanted to show me a good time. He said I deserved to be spoiled. The thought of being spoiled interested me, but I knew I would never take advantage of it. Rose and Emmett were calling the mall trip their first date. They wanted to see where things could go with them. I was just happy Rose found someone that wanted to put up with her shit. Alice and Jasper acted like they had known each other for their whole lives. She said that she was in love, and that she was going to marry Jasper as soon as school was out. The age different didn't bother any of us. It probably helped that the Cullen boys didn't look older than twenty five. If I didn't now know their ages, I would have thought that Edward was the oldest. Emmett who was the oldest acted like he was the youngest. You could just tell that Jasper had the middle child syndrome. He would always do something or be loud if Edward and Emmett were doing something to keep our attention.

I had to admit the thought of marriage did cross my mind with Edward. Maybe someday, I thought to myself. I was pretty sure I would marry him if he asked me. Alice had also told me that she and Jasper talked for hours on the phone the night before.

"We talked about everything!" she had said with a huge smile on her face. "They had a good life growing up and I can't wait to meet his parents!" she had said as Rose agreed with her.

"You've talked with Emmett?" I had asked her because she had failed to mention it.

"Yeah, I stayed at his house last night, nothing happened we just talked. I really like him," she said with a goofy grin that I have never seen before.

All of this talk about them getting to know the boys was making me jealous. All I knew about Edward was that he and his brothers use to get into a lot of trouble. I was hoping to get to know him a little better. We were home before nine, because of Alice's curfew. It was a long day and I was happy to be home. I went to my room and put all of our things away. When I was done I went out to the living room to find Edward on Facebook looking at my mother's profile.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was curious," he said looking like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "You look like her," he said pulling me into his lap.

"I know she does," I admitted to him. "When we went to the bathroom Rose looked her up on her phone. I told them about her, and she looked her up," I told him as he shook his head. "Do you think I could have a Facebook?" I asked him, all he did was stare at me.

"Why? So you can meet your mom and leave me?" he asked getting upset.

"No, not at all. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never leave you," I told him. Yeah, he had a little bit of a temper, but he really was the best.

"If I let you, you can only check it when we are together," he said as I smiled at him.

"I don't mind that, I wouldn't hide anything from you," I told him honestly.

For the next two hours I sat on Edward's lap and he made me an email account and a Facebook profile. He said that he had to approve who I was friends with and he wanted to read any messages that I got. He also told me I wasn't allowed to use my phone for Facebook either. I really didn't care about that, and I probably wouldn't know how to anyways. We friend requested, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. He didn't want me to have any other males on my friend list, and I could deal with that. The only guy that probably would have requested me would have been Mike, but I was pretty sure that he hated me.

Edward said not to request my mother, I was sad, because I kind of wanted to talk to her. He made a good point though, he said to let her find me, that way I would truly know that she wanted me. I was getting tired, so I gave him a kiss and headed for our room; he said he would be right in. I wanted to repeat last night's events, but I was just so emotionally drained that I just wanted to go to sleep. Edward must have felt the same way, because when I felt him get into bed all he did was wrap his arms around me and I was out like a light.

Three days later

The last few days were nice. There were no fights between Edward and me, but he was busy planning for the grand opening of Jacob's bar and grill. I had asked him how they had come up with the name. He had told me that they named it after a childhood friend that was hit by a drunk driving while he was walking home from school three days before their graduation. The story was heart breaking. Jacob had a full ride to Duke to play basketball. Edward said that he would be in the pros by now. He was an only child, and he his father was a paraplegic. He told me that the only way his father was able to survive was because he knew Jacob was with his mother, who had past when Jacob was a toddler. Billy died a few years back I guess. Edward had lost touch with him a couple years after Jacob had died. As I watched Edward talk about this Jacob, his face was full of joy and sadness. I could tell that he missed him very much, and it would be very emotional for all three of them opening night.

He also told me that he had the perfect childhood growing up. His dad sounded like a funny man and his mother, I was taking it, was a saint. I understood some of Edward's behavior more and more. He was spoiled, just as I had thought. While he was away at college his parents paid for his laundry to be washed and for his room to be cleaned. Yeah, he pretty much sounded helpless. I was glad that I could take care of him, I felt needed and wanted.

At one point I had asked if his brother had a temper like his and he said yes, but they weren't as violent. I was thoroughly surprised he admitted such a thing to me. Edward was the most high strung, Emmett was more laid back and it took a lot to rile him up. Jasper was in the middle of the two of them, it took a lot to piss him off and once he went off it could be bad. All three of them had been arrested for domestic abuse, aggravated assault, and disturbing the peace.

"I don't know what to say," I had told him.

"Well, I figure that I might as well lay it all out on the table now, you're bound to hear about it," he told me like it was no big deal. "We all have gotten better with age. Emmett hasn't been arrested in over seven years. Jasper was last arrested ten years ago, and I haven't in at least five. We have all pretty much learned our lessons," he told me. At this point he was running his finger through my hair. "I mean no one is perfect, right?" he said as I hummed my response.

I was blown away by everything he had told me. I had talked to Rose and Alice and both said that they knew. I was shocked that they didn't give me a heads up; they thought that I already knew.

"I don't want to be hit anymore," I told them while we were eating lunch. "I just want to be happy, and I know that I am falling in love with Edward. I guess I was just hoping for prince charming," I admitted to them.

"Has he hit you yet?" Alice had asked me.

"No," I said to them.

"Has there been a time you thought he was going to, but didn't?" Rose asked as I shook my head yes. "Then I really don't think you have anything to worry about," she said. Part of me was feeling a little better, because she was right. He could have hit me the day I rode home with Rose, but he didn't. Maybe he had grown up.

I didn't know what to think of Edward at this point. I was, and wasn't sure if he was going to hit me sooner or later. I was hoping for later rather than sooner. I didn't understand how someone could have such an amazing upbringing and yet be such a douche. Could it all come from being spoiled?

After dinner I had asked Edward if I could check my Facebook. I hadn't checked it sense I had started my account. We did it just like the time before, I sat in his lap and he controlled the mouse. I had six friend requests, but only one of them stood out to me. The name was Renee Mason.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Edward yelled as he shut off the computer and I was pushed to the floor.

* * *

Charlie is one of my favorite Twilight people so I wanted him to redeem himself... what do you think? Let me know with a little review! If you don't like this story and you don't want to read it anymore I understand, this story is going to get worse before it gets better... just sayin


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward! What was that for?" I yelled back at him, as I picked myself off the floor.

"I am sick of your drama! It's something new every day. You are more wrapped up in yourself than you are with me," he accused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him annoyed. "You are my number one priority! I put you ahead of myself! I have done everything you have asked of me! So, I ask you again, what are you talking about?"

"Number one, don't yell at me," he said. He was so calm that I was more scared. "Number two, I come before anyone else, and if I say you aren't talking to someone, guess what? You won't!" he said as he pushed me into the wall. "I wasn't going to do this, but now you have royally pissed me off!" he said punching the wall by my head. "You are not talking to your mother any time soon! You are going to focus on us and no one else! Got it?" he yelled in my face. "And quick fucking crying! You are not a baby!" He headed to the front door. "I find out you have talked to her behind my back and this," he said waving his hand between the two of us, "will get a hell of lot worse!" He slammed the door and left.

I could handle that, him leaving mid argument and not hitting me. I didn't understand why he was paranoid about me leaving or other people coming before him. With what I've found out about him he had a very good childhood, with both of his parents in his life. I was wondering if he was the like this, because something happened in a past relationship or if he was just that much of a spoiled brat. He had experience in life and I didn't, but I felt more mature. Yeah, I didn't know a whole bunch about being in a relationship or sex, I knew what sex was I just didn't had any experience, but I knew he really had no reason to be the way he was.

I have wanted to talk to Renee more than anything; I really wanted to pick her brain. Edward knew this and yet, when I get my chance he flies off the handle. I knew he was under pressure with the grand opening days away, but again, his reaction didn't make sense to me. I knew I was going to have to try and curve my crying. I didn't want to upset him more when he was already mad.

I wanted to keep my mind busy, so I started to clean the apartment. I did laundry, cleaned the bathroom, bedroom, living room, and kitchen. When I was done with all the cleaning I went back to the laundry room and folded the clothes that had finished drying. While I was in the closet putting everything away, I heard the front door open and shut. My heart started to beat a mile a minute. I hoped that he was in a better mood.

"You're still up," he said, as I walked out of the closet. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was after eleven. "I'm sorry I pushed you," he said as he handed me a single rose.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me. Thank you," I said as I stepped closer taking the rose from him.

"I love you Bella and I hate that I get so angry, I have no excuse," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry; you don't know how many relationships I have fucked up, because of my temper. You are the only person I have ever felt such a strong connection with, and I don't want you to leave me," he said. What took my breath away was when he nuzzled into my neck and started to cry. "I am sorry Bella, I love you," he said for the second time. "I just want some time for us. It seems like there is always something or someone getting in our way," he said with a sniffle.

"You really love me?"

"Yes, do you think you could ever love me back?"

"Yes," I said as he started to kiss my neck.

"I want you to love me, marry me, and have babies with me. I want it all with you," he said as my eyes started to water.

"I want the same things."

"Would you marry me?"

"Tomorrow," I said wanting to prove to him that I wanted to be with him just as much.

"You love me?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. "I love you."

"God, I love you too," he said as me picked me up off the ground and hugged me. "I wish it wasn't so late, I will make it up to you tomorrow," he said as he kissed me.

"Promise?" I asked trying to sound cute.

"Yeah, I promise," he said into my mouth as he kissed me. "Go get ready for bed," he said as he set me back on my feet. I walked out to the kitchen and found a tall glass for my rose and then went back to the bedroom. He was already in bed, so I hurried to get myself ready. When I got into bed he had my covers pulled back and he was waiting with open arms.

"I forgot to tell you, we are going to my parents tomorrow for dinner," he said. I was immediately nervous.

"Do they know about our age differences?"

"Bella, age is just a number," he told me. "There is nothing to be nervous about, they will love you," he said as he lifted my head to his. "They will love you as much as I do," he said kissing my mouth.

I didn't know how to describe the way his kisses made me feel. His lips and tongue were so soft, but even when our kisses were sweet and slow, there was always dominance, possessiveness behind each kiss. I loved every kiss he has ever giving me. Tonight felt like a change for us, and I just had to hope that it stayed.

The alarm clock went off way too early. I was perfectly warm and I wanted to sleep more. What shocked me was that Edward was up before me. I felt like I needed fifteen more minutes, but Edward didn't allow that.

"Come on, let's go shower," he said moving back the blankets. As soon as the cool air hit the skin on my bare legs I was put into a bad mood.

"I don't wake you up when I get up," I said in a snotty tone.

"Ah, someone's in a bad mood," he said with a laugh.

"How can you be in such a good mood at six in the morning?"

"Because, I have a beautiful girlfriend that I love, and who is going to be in the shower with me in two minutes or I won't be happy," he said with a playful serious voice.

"We wouldn't want that now would we," I said as I sat up and flung my legs over the side of the bed.

I brushed my teeth while he peed and then we reversed the rolls. I was getting more and more comfortable with him every day. I didn't feel as shy about taking my clothes off in front of him. As the warm water hit my cold skin I was in heaven and I didn't want to share the water. As I wet my hair he fondled my breast.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"You make me feel beautiful," I said as I started to wash my hair.

As I watched him shower I started to think about how easy men had it when it came to taking a shower. They needed one bottle of soap and they were done. I had my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and shaving gel, it was all a little much. By the time I was done rinsing out the shampoo he was done. He never got out though; he always stayed with me while I shaved. It didn't take me long to shave, but I didn't like shaving the who-ha in front of him. I didn't know why.

"Have you ever thought about waxing?" he asked as he rubbed the shaving gel off of my vagina. The thought of waxing scared the shit out of me; it had to hurt like hell. I felt bold at the moment, and I wrapped my hand around his shaft and started to jerk him off.

"Have _you_ ever thought of waxing?" I asked him as I gently pulled at his pubic hair.

"Point taking," he said with a chuckle. Just as I was going to take my hand away he grabbed my wrist and started to move my hand faster.

"Do we have time for this?" I asked.

"I won't be able to take care of you, but my promise still stands for tonight," he said looking me in the eyes. He was so sexy, I couldn't deny him anything. "Fuck, that feels so good," he said as I worked him over. I moved my hand up and down on him as fast as I could, and before I knew he came.

"Was that good?" I asked rinsing my hand off before he shut the water off.

"Yeah, I really needed it," he said with his pretty smile. I started thinking about us having sex, and every time the thought came in to my mind I would get nervous. I was small and he was very large, I didn't think it was humanly possible for him to fit inside of me.

"Can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Babe, if the question gets an answer, it's not stupid."

"Well, the questions not stupid, I just feel stupid asking it," I said with a laugh.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you going to fit inside of me? I mean I'm really small and you're really big. I know it is going to hurt no matter what, but that thing looks like it is going to rip me in two," I said as I started to get dressed.

"Bella, I fucking love you," he said as he laughed and shook my head. "Yes, I will fit, there is nothing to worry about," he said as we finished getting dress. "Change your shirt, you have to much boob showing," he said. I didn't even think twice about what he said until I pulled the shirt up and over my head.

"Were you serious?" I asked as I stood in front of him. All he did was nod his head yes. I didn't find it a big deal that he wanted me to change, but I found it odd that I had already worn the shirt to school while I had been with him.

"Should I get on some kind of birth control or something?" I asked him not knowing what he would want me to do.

"You are just full of questions today," he said as we were getting in the car.

"I know, it's just that I know you are going to want to have sex, but you said something last night about wanting babies, so, I just didn't know what you wanted me to do."

"Would you be upset if you got pregnant in two weeks from now?"

"I don't think that would bother me," I told him honestly.

"And, we are going to get married, so I don't see why you have to worry about birth control."

"We are getting married?"

"Um...yeah you said yes last night when I asked you. I'm going to get you a ring today," he said with a smile.

"That's so cool," I said. It felt like my life was coming together. "Were you serious last night when you said I couldn't talk to Renee?" I asked as we made our way to the school. I knew this could cause a fight, but I really wanted to know.

"Yes, I'm not saying you can't ever talk to her, just not right now. I really just want to focus on us. Baby, I know you want to talk to her, but I want to be on the top of your list right now," he said almost pouting.

"You will always be at the top of my list, well that is until we have children and then you will go down to number two," I said as he laughed.

"Okay, that's a fair deal," he said. "I think I would be a great dad."

"I would have to agree with you, but you have to do something about your temper," I said as he rolled his eyes.

"We will worry about that when the time comes," he said as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Okay, we are going to try this again," he said as he put the car in park and turned toward me. "See if you can get a ride home from Rosalie," he said unzipping my bag and grabbing my phone. "This is a cell phone, if she says she has to go to the store, you call me and let me know. Do you understand?"

"I'm not fucking stupid," I said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I want you right home so you have enough time to get ready. Do you understand? Your attitude is not needed. This is your second and last chance to prove to me that you can handle this," he said.

"Yes, I understand," I told him as he put my phone back into my bag.

"Have a good day. I should be home around four thirty and we have to be at my parent at five thirty, so please make sure you are ready," he said staring at me.

"Yes, I will be ready."

"Good, I love you," he said with a sweet smile.

"I love you too, and I hope you have a great day," I said as I leaned in for a kiss. As I got out of the car I was greeted by Rose and Alice.

"Rose, have you been crying?" I asked knowing her eyes were never that puffy.

"Emmett and I got into a fight," she said. I knew how she was feeling. "He said he is buying me a new car." I felt so bad for her. Any other person would be happy about this, but Rose rebuilt the whole engine. Her car was her baby. I understood why she was upset. "He said he was sick of me always fiddling with it, and 'nothing works right'," she said making air quotes. "I told him I wouldn't drive it and he got so mad," she said wiping her tears away.

"Did he hit you?" Alice asked rubbing her back.

"No, his yelling was enough," she said as she composed herself. In a sick, twisted way I felt better knowing that someone else was fighting as well. "Are you both going to their parent's house tonight?"

"Yup, I can't wait!" Alice said too excited.

"I'll be there," I said with a smile. "Do you think you could give me a ride home after school?"

"Yeah I have to go get clothes and then go to Emmett's, he gave me until three to get to his house," she said rolling her eyes. Before we were inside Rose's phone started to go off.

"Hello?" she asked sounding sad. "Okay, I understand," she said seeming to look a little happier. "I am going to give Bella a ride home and then I will be home by three," she said sounding more like herself. "K, love you too," she said hanging up the phone.

"Love you too?" I asked knowing that she was picking on me just a few days before about those words.

"Shut up," she said with an eye roll and walked away.

The day went faster than I would have liked. I hated feeling nervous about meeting new people, this was a good thing. Edward said that his parent's would love me, and I had to trust his words. I really wanted to meet his parents, but I just couldn't shake my nerves. Rose and I met at her car and she was all smiles.

"So, I see your day is going better," I said as she smiled at me.

"When Emmett called this morning he said he was sorry and he didn't mean to yell. As long as I promised not to work on my car while we were together than I could keep it, but if it breaks one more time it's gone," she said.

"And you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, he was going to take it off the road tomorrow. So, yeah I can deal with that," she said as we started to drive. We were about ten minutes away from home when her car started to shake really bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting scared.

"I think I just blew a tire," she said as she pulled over. She jumped out of her car and we saw that she did have a flat. "Shit," she said as she kicked the deflated tire. I knew I had to call Edward and let him know what was going on. "What the fuck are you doing?" she said slapping at my phone.

"I have to call Edward and let him know what is going on," I told her as her eyes welded up with tears. "What's wrong?"

"You can't call Edward, because then Emmett will find out, and he will take my baby away," she said as she started to cry.

"Rose, please don't cry, I'm sorry, but I have to call him or I will be in a shit load of trouble when I get home," I said as she started to cry harder. "Stop crying and start fixing the tire. I will see if Edward won't tell him, okay?" I asked her as she started to get to work on the tire. The girl knew her away around cars. Before Edward even answered his phone she had the car jacked up.

"Hey, Baby. You home?" he asked.

"Um...no, Rose got a flat and she is fixing it now, so it shouldn't be that long. I just wanted to let you know," I said as I heard someone yell in the background. "I'm sorry you're mad, no one knew this was going to happen. I don't want to fight with you, please I'm so sorry," I said as I held back the tears.

"I'm not mad Baby, where are you?"

"Oh, well, that's a good thing. Do you think maybe, that you won't tell Emmett about this?"

"Too late," I heard a voice other than Edward's say.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hear Rose yell.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked.

"What's wrong is she hurt?" I heard Emmett say.

"Shit, your bleeding."

* * *

Reviews make me very happy!

I'm stunned at the amount of reviews I have gotten since reposting this morning. Thank you so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Well you all liked the last chapter and that is great! I am glad that you all liked it!

I own nothing...

* * *

My stomach turned at the sight of the blood running down her hand. I couldn't think straight and I needed to take deep breaths in my nose out my mouth. Actual seconds felt like minutes before I was able to compose myself.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell. His yelling helped me to focus. I looked in her glove box for a napkin before I answered.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. She's okay. She just got one of her acrylic nails ripped off," I told them. She was sitting on the curb and I sat with her as I handed her a napkin.

"I'm going to have call Emmett, he's going to take my baby away," she said letting out a sob.

"Where are you?" Edward asked.

"On Main Street," I said in a small voice.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," he said as he hung up.

"Is he telling Emmett?" Rose asked with blood shot eyes.

"He was with Edward," I said as she cried on my shoulder. "Do you want me to try to do this?" I asked her. "Maybe if we can get it done before they get here, maybe he won't be so mad," I said as she started to smile.

"Okay, let's try," she said as she started to explain how to change a tire. The boys had gotten there just as I got the tire off. I watched as Rose pulled her hurt hand into her stomach and laid her head on her knees not wanting to look at Emmett.

"Let me see your finger," Emmett barked out at her. She raised her hand to him, but refused to look at him. "Nice, we will have my dad look at it when we get to his house," Emmett said.

"Do you need my help?" Edward asked as Emmett put the spare tired on.

"No, I'm almost done. I'll see you at mom and dad's in a little bit," he said as I grabbed my bag out of the front seat. When we got into Edward's car he let out a sigh.

"He is going to get rid of that car," he told me as my heart broke for Rose.

"He looked really mad."

"He is, but there is nothing we can do," he said taking my hand.

"It was Emmett I heard getting mad in the background, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, he punched a hole in the office wall," he told me as I nodded. "I understand why he is mad. She shouldn't want to work on that car so much. She needs to focus on them," he said.

"What is it with you guys and focusing on things?"

"I don't know; that's one thing we all have in common. We like a lot of attention."

"You don't say," I said as we both laughed.

"Thanks for calling and telling me what was going on," he said kissing my hand.

"You're welcome. Does this mean that I get to ride with Rose more?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

When we arrived home we both went to the closet to find something to wear. I picked out a jean skirt that came above my knees and the snap button red blouse Rose let me borrow. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a plain t-shirt, I felt overdressed.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I went back to the closet.

"I'm changing, I feel overdressed."

"I think you look amazing, and I don't want you to change," he said as he took me by the hand and pulled me out of the closet. "I have something for you," he said. I was hoping it was my ring. I watched as he got down on one knee. "Isabella Swan will you marry me?" he asked with his killer smile.

"Yes!" I said overly-excited as he placed the ring on my finger. "Oh my God! It's breath taking!" I said as I stared at my finger. "I love it! I love you!" I said kissing his mouth.

"I love you too," he said as he pulled away from the kiss. I sat on the bed while he did something in the bathroom. I couldn't take my eyes off the ring. It was white gold, with a square diamond, it was perfect for me! I loved the way it looked and felt on my finger.

"So, I take it you really like the ring?"

"I love it," I said as I stood to give him a hug. "Just like you."

"You're too sweet to me," he said giving me a kiss. "Is it big enough? I thought a carat would be perfect for you, but if you want something…"

"I wouldn't trade it for the world," I said interrupting him.

"Good, I'm glad," he said giving me another kiss. "We need to get going or I am not going to want to leave," he said as we walked out of the bedroom. As we got into the car I started to feel bad for feeling so happy, when one of my best friends was so sad.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked while he ran his thumb across the top of my hand.

"I'm just worrying about things I can't control."

"Rose?"

"Yeah, I just feel so bad for her. That car is her baby," I said with a sigh.

"It's just a car."

"Not to her. She worked on that car before she could drive. She wanted it perfect for when she could," I told him looking at my ring. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"How does she know so much about cars?"

"One of her mom's boyfriends taught her some stuff, and then she read every book that the library had," I said.

"She did it all on her own?"

"Yeah, from the time she was thirteen, I think," I told him as he nodded his head.

"I'll talk to Emmett," he said as I smiled at him. It made me feel a thousand times better. The drive to his parent's house was short and I was disappointed that it didn't take longer. I had never met any one's parents before, and I wasn't sure how to act. Did I ask Mrs. Cullen if she needed help? What would I talk to her about? I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Edward getting out of the car until he opened my door.

"You coming inside, or are you going to stay out here?"

"Is that an option?"

"Nope," he said as he took my hand. "My parents are going to want to meet their soon to be daughter in law," he said with a joyful smile. "Calm down, you're making me nervous." I followed behind him as we approached the door. When we walked in I saw that Alice and Jasper were already there. I wondered how she got out of the house on a school night.

"My baby's here!" I heard a female say.

"My baby's here," I heard Jasper mock. His mother came over and gave him a hug.

"You must be Bella!" she said as she hugged me. "Edward has told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Ugh, please call me Esme," she said with a smile. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a beer," Edward said.

"I'm fine for right now, thanks though," I said. It would feel too weird to have someone wait on me, it didn't seem right.

"She likes Pepsi," Edward said as she turned and went off.

I took a minute and looked around the house. Their house was so homey. It was an average two story home. The living room was loaded with pictures of three handsome looking boys. I wondered if they ever went through an ugly stage. I was afraid to sit on the furniture, it all looked so expensive. Edward flopped down on the love seat and put his feet on the coffee table. There was a couch that was a dark brown, with a matching love seat, and oversized chair. Their TV was mounted on the wall, and there were two large shelves on each end of the room.

"Here you go kids," Esme said handing us our drinks. "Honey, will you move your feet, I'm going to bring out some appetizers."

"But, mom I'm so comfortable," he whined, my mouth hit the floor. All she did was giggle and leave the room. When she came back she had a TV tray. She set it up between Jasper and Edward and brought out some fresh vegetables and dip. What made me shake my head was when Edward took his feet off the table to get some of the veggies.

"When do you have to be home?" I asked Alice.

"Nine. They think I am at an employee meeting," she said as she rubbed Jasper's thigh. "Oh my God! That ring is beautiful," she said holding out her hand to mine. "That is gorgeous!"

"What is?" I heard Esme say as she walked back into the room.

"Bella's ring," Alice told her as Esme's eye grew wide.

"Does this mean you two are getting married?!" she asked getting overly-excited.

"I was going to tell everyone at dinner, but yeah, we are getting married," Edward said as his mother and Alice squealed.

"Are you going to have a big wedding?" Alice asked.

"No," both Edward and I replied at the same time.

"You have to!" Esme said as she looked at us with sad blue eyes.

"Mom, why go through all the wedding stuff when we can be married in five minutes?" he asked. I was glad that we both wanted the same thing.

"Bella, haven't you always wanted a big wedding?" Alice asked me.

"No not really. I don't like big crowds of people or a lot of attention. A courthouse wedding sounds perfect to me," I said as Edward kissed my temple. I loved when he did that.

"How about a small ceremony here, with just family and friends?" Esme asked.

"How about we will get married by the Justice of the Peace, and then we can have a little get together here," Edward said with a mouth full of food.

"Is that as good as it going to get?" Esme asked sounding sad.

"Yup."

"Fine I'll take it," she said. Her eyes looked evil, like she was coming up with a plan. I had a feeling a little party to her was a hundred people. Edward was oblivious to the way his mother looked. "I thought that Emmett would have been here by now."

"He had to go fix Rose's car, she got a flat," Edward said.

"That is so sweet, I have the best boys," she said as I rolled my eyes.

If she only knew that her sweet son was a complete douche. I listened to how sweet her boys were for a half hour. I wondered how much of this sweetness she had seen firsthand. It was unbelievable how many old people they helped. An hour later Esme started to get worried because Dr. Cullen and Emmett were still not at the house yet.

"Five years! Five mother fucking years!" I heard a man yell making me jump.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Jasper said as him and Edward turned towards the front door. I saw a very angry looking man. Dr. Cullen was standing in the living room as Emmett and Rose walked in.

"What happened?" Esme asked as she rushed to her husband's side. I looked at Rose and she seemed highly embarrassed. Emmett looked unfazed.

"I will say this is the first that I had to go bail out the girlfriend too. Both of you sit, I want to talk to all of you. I have had it," he said as I shrunk into my seat.

"No way am I not getting yelled at for anything they did," Edward said as he took my hand and stood up.

"Sit your fucking ass down," Dr. Cullen said in that creepy calm voice. "I don't know how many times I have said, if you are going to fight with your girlfriend do it inside!" he said raising his voice. "Do any of you realize that between the three of you I have spent close to ten thousand dollars in bail?!" Holy shit, that was a lot of money. "I'm not doing it anymore! If you get yourselves arrested, don't call me. And you three," he said looking at Alice Rose and me, "if any of my boys hit you, do me a favor and press charges!" he said as I looked to the ground scared.

"Ten thousand dollars, really? I thought it would have been more," Jasper said as Dr. Cullen glared at him. "What? I'm just sayin. Anyway, this is Alice," Jasper said.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice, and you must be Bella," he said taking a breath. "I'm sorry for having such stupid sons, please forgive my language," he said as Esme sat on the arm of the chair next to Emmett and rubbed his back. Oh what a hard life. "I need to calm down, change, and then we will have proper introduction. Esme," he said as she followed him up the stairs.

"So, what did you two dumb asses do?" Edward asked as he moved the vegetables onto the coffee table. He was such a pain.

"We beat the shit out of each other's cars. Some stupid neighbor called the cops," Emmett said as he popped a carrot in his mouth. "Can I borrow a car?" he asked looking at Jasper.

"Yeah, how long are you going to need it?" Jasper asked.

"I'll know tomorrow," Emmett said

"What about my car?" Rose asked.

"You love to work on cars so much, I guess you will be able to keep yourself busy," he said to her as she looked down to the ground.

"So, what exactly did you do to each other's cars?" Edward asked.

"I have no windows," Emmett said as if it was no big deal. "Rose's car is a different story," he said with a laugh. I couldn't believe that he was talking about her like she wasn't there.

"I can't believe that she fucked your car up," Jasper said with a laugh.

"She was lucky that the cops showed up or I would have fucked her up," Emmett said with a snort.

"Fuck you Emmett Cullen! I hate you, don't ever talk to me again," Rose yelled as she stormed out of the house. I went to get up to go after her, but Edward pulled me back to the couch.

"Can I get a ride home after dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"Let the bitch walk, she needs to cool off," he said.

"How can you guys talk about her like she wasn't even in the room?" Alice asked as she tried to go to Rose. Jasper was quick to grab a hold of her.

"Alice, mind your business," Jasper told her.

"Don't worry your little head; she doesn't know where she is. I would never let her walk home. She will be fine in a little while," Emmett said.

"Alice, can I talk to for a minute?" Jasper asked as he pulled her out of the room. Edward and I just snuggled into the couch. It felt nice to be the ones not fighting. I was hoping that it would last.

After Dr. Cullen and Esme came from upstairs dinner was served. We had our proper introductions and he told us to call him Carlisle. Dinner was laid out on the table with a pretty flower center piece. She made chicken, potatoes, and broccoli, it was very good. I had a feeling that she was a good cook. Before we went into the kitchen I saw that Rose was sitting in the driveway behind Edward's car. I wanted to go talk to her, but Edward wouldn't let me.

"Emmett, go ask Rose if she would like something to eat," Carlisle said.

"If she was hungry she would come inside," he said as he devoured his food.

"You need to go get her or I will," Esme said looking embarrassed.

"No, she is a bitch! She beat my car with a baseball bat! I will talk to her when I'm ready."

"You are such a jerk! That car is her only pride and joy! The one thing that she has done herself," I said as I felt Edward grip my wrist. "Good for her beating the shit out of your car! You take pride in nothing, because you have never had to work for anything. Rose had to and it was that car," I said taking a quick breath. "She rebuilt that car, so she knew she would have something when it was time for her to drive. She spent hours at the junk yard finding the best of the worst parts. So what if she doesn't have ac or all the windows don't roll down," I said excusing myself from the table taking my plate of food with me. I needed to check on Rose. I knew that I would hear it from Edward later, but it was worth it.

"Hey, I have all this food, and no one to share it with," I said as Rose smiled. "I just told Emmett off, so I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble," I said taking a bite of chicken.

"He just wouldn't listen about why I wanted my car, he broke it good," she said as she ate some chicken.

"He knows now why you wanted to keep the car," I said as she smiled. "I should have called you, but Edward was going to talk to Emmett about keeping the car, it would have saved us all some embarrassment," I said as she stared at me.

"Why are you sticking up for me?"

"Well, number one, you are one of my best friends and I know how much time and pride you have put into that car. I wouldn't want to see someone take that away from you," I told her as she smiled.

"Thanks Bella," she said eating some of the potatoes. "You should have brought out a drink," she said as we started to laugh.

"Yeah that would have been a good idea, but I really just needed to get away from Edward, I know he is mad," I said with a shrug. We sat and talked until we were interrupted. She said that Emmett ripped out her fuse box and all the wires and plugs too. She said she saw red when her first window broke. It took her a few minutes before she could find a bat, because her vision was so blurred with tears.

"Bella," I heard Edward say. I looked at him and all he did was nod his head for me to follow. When I stood up I saw that Emmett was with him.

"Emmett's here," I whispered to her as I bent down to pick up the plate. Edward walked behind me as I headed for the door. I was going to try to avoid him as much as possible, because I knew that I didn't want him yelling at me here.

"Esme, do you need any help?" I asked as I brought the plate into the kitchen.

"Wow, how nice, no one has ever offered to help before," she said as I started to rinse the dirty dishes and then hand them to her.

"I'm sorry for going off like that, it was very rude of me," I said to Esme.

"I loved it!" I heard Carlisle say. I jumped and dropped the plate into the sink and broke it.

"I am so sorry," I said as I blushed of embarrassment.

"Bella, don't worry about it, I have many more," Esme said taking the broken plate from me.

"I'm sorry I scared you, do you have anxiety problems?" Dr. Cullen asked me as he placed two of his finger on my wrist. "Your heart is racing and not at a healthy rate," he told me as Edward walked in.

"I'm fine, that happens when I get scared, or nervous, or when I am anxious about something," I told him.

"That sounds like anxiety to me. Do you ever feel like you have a hard time breathing or get really hot to where you think you may pass out?" he asked me as I felt Edward rub my back.

"Almost every time I freak out, but that's nothing new. I have felt like that my whole life," I said taking a deep breath, all the attention was making me nervous.

"This is making you nervous now, right?" he asked as he let go of my wrist. "I can give you medication that would help you," he said.

"That's very nice of you, but I lost my insurance when I turned eighteen," I said to him as he nodded his head and left the room.

"I'm going to go talk to my dad," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Esme asked.

"No, I am sorry..."

"That is not the first plate that has been broken in this house, trust me," she said as she hugged me. This made me want a mom. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Um...my dad he...he's the one that has made me this way," I said turning away from her and kept doing the dishes.

"The rumors are true?"

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know what everyone knows," I said not wanting to talk about this.

"Ya know, Mrs. Yorkie really loves you," she said as my smile grew.

"She is the sweetest woman," I said.

"She always worries about you."

"I'm okay now," I said as Esme smiled.

"Truly?"

"Yes, Edward is good to me. The way he treats me is the best I have ever been treated," I said with a smile.

"Maybe he has grown up," she whispered to herself.

"Mom, we have to go," I heard Jasper say.

"Go ahead, I'll finish this up," I said as I waved good bye to Alice.

She smiled and waved and I realized that she never took her hand off of Jasper. She would hold his hand, or she would rub a body part. She was always attending to his needs. Maybe that was why they always looked so happy. I wondered what he said to her when they were out of the room. I wondered if that was how Edward wanted me to act with him. I knew we were taking Emmett and Rose home, so I was wondering if she would go back to his house. I was starting to wonder about a lot. I was hoping that he wouldn't be too pissed at me so I could talk to him.

"Bella, we're going," Edward said in a monotone.

I noticed that he was carrying a brown paper bag. I wiped my hands off on the dish towel and made my way to the front room. I saw that Esme and Rose were talking and I was caught off guard when I heard Rose laugh. Emmett didn't look too happy, but not as mad either. I knew that if she went home with him they would fight it out, which seemed to be the Cullen way. After all of the good byes were said the four of us were in the car.

"So, Rose, you going home?" Edward asked.

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

"Ignore her she's going to my house," Emmett said.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

What do you all think?

So would you all like to see a pov of Emmett's fight with Rose and a little of Alice and Jasper?


	9. outtake for chapter 8

Okay here is an inside look into the way the Cullen boys think... it is not pretty... don't hate me.

I deleted the outtake story that I posted before and I'm just going to put them where they should be in the story. You really don't have to read them because everything will come out in the story. Warning, their life growing up is not the pretty picture they have painted for the girls.

* * *

Emmett's pov

I was sick of that fucking car. She said she loved me and that I was the only one for her, but I was starting to second guess myself. She reminded me of Kate. That stupid bitch, what I would give to wrap my hand around her neck one more time. She was always worried about herself. Just thinking of Kate made my blood boil. She was the one who ruin me. I don't know if I would ever be able to trust another woman for the rest of my life. I didn't have it as bad as Edward, though. That fucker use to trust whoever said, 'trust me'. Heidi was caught with two different guys and Edward would take her back. She would always leave him and make her wrong doings Edward's fault. He gets very hung up on his woman leaving. Every single girlfriend left because of his temper, but then again they would always do something to piss him off. Jasper wasn't as bad as Edward and I. He was never cheated on, but our bad relationships always made him paranoid. Jasper didn't deal with head games, plain and simple. That was his biggest down fall because women love the head games.

The three of us have always had tempers, we took after our father. We were never beat as children, but man he would rip us a new one every day. He would always find something to scream at us about. The only thing that he was good for was his money. We all knew what he was really like. Edward called him out on his indiscretions and that was the first time my father put his hands on any of us. I think my father made us all on edge about the whole cheating matter. Simply, our father was a whore just like Heidi, but we just kept our mouths shut. The sick part is our mother knew, but yet she was stupid enough to stay with him. One thing my father did was provide us with a very good lifestyle. My mom liked the money, she would never leave it.

I remember when I broke Jasper's nose when we were ten; he shouldn't have touched my shit. Edward was one of the only people to scare me. I was bigger than him, but he could pack a punch. All three of us use to beat each other up pretty good. I remember feeling bad when my mother would cry and beg us not to fight any more. We would be good for a while, but it never lasted. Some things never changed because that was how relationships were for us. They would cry and threaten to leave, so we would be good for a while, but they always fucked it up.

Edward had the right idea; he had Bella marrying him as soon as possible. He has learned from his past mistakes. When he said he was dating an eighteen year old girl I thought he was crazy, but in actuality he was a fucking genius. She was a virgin who had never been in a relationship, and she was clueless. To top it off she was the daughter of psycho Swan. That dude love to hit on his daughter and everyone knew it. Edward could mold her to his liking; he was the smartest man I knew. I didn't think Edward would ever have the heart to hit her, she's been through too much, but I was sure that he would always leave her fearing that he would. Then again, Edward was a ticking time bomb who cracked under pressure. Only time could tell.

I thought I lucked out with Rose, she was smoking hot, with a fucked up upbringing, something we had in common. Her car was a piece of shit and she acted like it was her last remaining family member. I didn't fucking get it. I went outside to tell her that she needed to get ready to go and she stuck up her finger up telling me to went a minute, I lost it. I grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her away from the car.

"What the fuck?!" she yelled to me.

"I have asked you all afternoon to spend time with me before we leave and you haven't," I said as I stood guard of the hood.

"I know I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," she said walking back to the car.

"I don't care! I'm taking it off the road tomorrow!" I said blocking her from getting to the car.

"Emmett, you don't get it, I love this car... you wouldn't get it, just move," she said getting pissy with me.

"Do you love this car more than me?"

"No, don't be stupid," she said trying her best to move me.

"That's it! This car is not coming before me!" I said as I turned and started ripping out whatever I could find. She screeched a couple of times, but she didn't fight me, that was how I knew it wasn't a big deal. I rushed into the house and found a bat; I knew this would get a better reaction out of her. Her eye popped out of her head, and that was what I wanted.

"I'm getting you a new car, this one is a piece of shit!" I said as I stormed the car.

"Emmett please I beg you! I love this car, just give me a minute to tell you why," she begged, but I was done listening.

She had a chance to tell why she loved it and all she would say was I wouldn't get it. Well, she would get it when I fucked up her car. As soon as the first window broke she disappeared. I thought she couldn't handle me fucking up her car, little did I know she was getting another bat to go after my car. I took my anger out on her car; I dented ever door and fender. Just as she broke my back window the cops pulled up. I put the bat down and grabbed the bat that she had.

"I'm not done fucking up your car!" she yelled as I turned her towards the cops. "Shit! What a buzz kill," she said shrugged me off. God I loved that girl.

"Step away from the bats!" the officer said and I tried not to laugh. I took Rose by the hand and pulled her away. She had just as much of a temper as I did because she fought me every step.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she said pushing me. I'm a little dramatic so I let myself stumble back. "Oh! Whatever!"

"Is there a problem here?" the good officer said.

"Nope," I said as Rose rolled her eyes.

"What will happen if I leave here?" he asked.

"I am going to finish fucking up his car!" Rose yelled as I grabbed her arm.

"Shut the fuck up!" I told her.

"That's it. Ma'am, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen," she said walking towards the pig. I didn't like the way he was checking out my girl. "I'm sorry about all this," she said as she hung her head in shame. "We just broke up, I won't be around here anymore," she told the officer as he stared at her chest.

"This neighborhood has a noise tolerance. I hate to do this, but I have to take you in for disturbing the peace," he said as he walked up to my girl. "Please turn around and place your hands on your head and spread your feet," he said as my blood started to boil. As soon as he ran his hand up her right leg I couldn't take it anymore.

"Watch your hands!" I said approaching them.

"Step back," he barked at me as another cop car pulled up.

"Watch your hands," I said again putting my hands on my head. "Rose everything is going to be fine. I'll call my dad," I tried to tell her softly. I could see her tears and I hated when she cried.

A little while later...

"Dad hey! How's it going?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Not much, where's your cell?" he asked as I chuckled. "Did you break another one?" he asked very annoyed with me.

"Nope just left it at home. Did you know that my neighborhood has a noise tolerance?" I asked him as I heard someone giggle in the background. "Oh Jesus Christ! How old is this one?" I asked getting angry.

"You are one to talk son, I'm pretty sure your little girl is just legal," he spat back at me.

"At least she is my only one... anyways, slap your little bitch off your dick and come bail me and Rose out of jail," I said not wanting to hear him getting kissed on.

"For real?"

"Yeah, now come get us," I said as I hung up. I hated my father.

* * *

Jasper's pov

I felt I was the most normal out of my whole family. My father was a man whore and we all knew it. Even my mother knew which blew my mind. My mother acted like a clueless house wife, but she's just as smart as any of us. They were together for show. We had the perfect family in everyone eyes, but they were so wrong it wasn't funny. I can proudly say that I have never hit a woman in my life. Other men on the other hand... yeah I'm a jealous fucker. I would also call me controlling, but never abusive. I hated women who were attention whores. My rules are simple; don't wear revealing clothing unless we are together and never get in between my brother and their women when they fight.

Alice was perfect for me. She still needed some molding, but other than that she was amazing and I was head over heels in love with her. Every morning she would text me a picture of herself so I could approve her chose of clothing. That made my every morning. If I asked her to change, she did without asking questions. When we were together she always would touch me and I loved that. Her actions made everyone know that she was with me. None of my other girlfriends ever did such a thing, but no one can be perfect. Women were not insignificant to us, submissive, yes.

When my father stormed into the house I was excited to see what had happened! When it turned on all of us, I got pissed because I haven't been in trouble in ten years, this was just bullshit! I wanted to ask him if he was madder that he didn't get his nut off or if it was really because it has been five years since any of us have gotten arrested. I didn't dare though, not since I was sixteen and saw what he did to Edward. We all knew to keep our mouth shut about that subject.

I knew Alice was sticking up for her friend, but I told her that she is NEVER to come between my stupid brothers and their women. Both Emmett and Edward have hit, not only mine, but each other's girlfriends while in an argument. Girls stick together, I get that, but not when they are fighting with a Cullen. When I pulled Alice away she knew I was mad.

"What have I told you?" I said as I towered over her.

"She's my friend," she said looking at her feet.

"I understand that. Alice, I can't protect you when they get mad. I don't care if he is beating the shit out of her you are NEVER to interfere. Get it?" I asked as she stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said avoiding my question.

"Alice, you are making me angry," I said as I made her look at me. "You cannot interfere," I said as she stared me in the face.

"He would really hit me?"

"It has happened before," I said as I saw tears weld in her eyes. "Please don't cry," I said gently.

"I don't want to lie to you, but I can't promise," she said.

"You have to. Promise me, Alice, please," I said begging her.

"Okay, I promise," she said as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

EPOV

Three things my brother's and I have in common; our tempers, our love for monogamy, and the hatred for our father. When I was sixteen my father ruined all three of us. The three of us had skipped school and we thought no one would be home, we were wrong. We thought our parents were getting it on until we heard our father say, 'Oh Tanya'! Yeah, the three of us stood there and stared. We fought all the time, sometimes were worse than others. It is hard to adjust when you go from the perfect family to being fucked up! With the three of us being, at the time, partial assholes we sat in the front room and waited for them to come downstairs. We all wished that our mother would come home, she never did. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

The whore named Tanya was beautiful and very young. She was lucky to be twenty one. Her face when she saw us was priceless. She tried to hide behind my father like he was going to save her. Little did she know, my father could have cared less that he had gotten caught. The three of us towered her and she started to cry.

"You said no one would be here!" she said to my father.

"Yeah well, I am pretty sure I told you I have terrible kids," he said as he about shoved her out the door.

"What the fuck was that?" I had asked.

"That was Tanya," he said as if it was no big deal.

"I'm telling Mom, she doesn't deserve this shit!" I said as my father grabbed a hold of my neck and threw me up against the wall.

"You don't think your mother knows?" he said as I struggled to breath. "You keep your mouths shut! Everyone has their secrets!" he said as he let go of me just as I was about to pass out. "You all want some advice? Monogamy is bullshit! Life gets boring with only one woman. Stick with younger pussy, it is always the best," he said as he walked away. The only thing he was right about was the younger pussy. I only wanted Bella and no one else. I had something with her that I had never had with anyone else.

The first time I caught Heidi in bed with another guy, I forgave her. I loved her, but little did I know that was just the first time that she had gotten caught. After catching her four times she ended the relationship saying I was too smothering, violent, and I had no trust in her. Well, no fucking shit. I have yet to see her since the day we broke up. She was a cunt and she ruined me. Between her and my father I was a nasty man. I hated life for a long time and beat on many innocent women. To this day, every time I see my father with another woman, it sends me over the edge. I never wanted to lose it with Bella; she was the love of my life. After we had caught him, he never hid it from us. We would go to his office for money or something and he would be getting head or he would have a chick half naked on his desk. He was a disgusting pig.

Which brings me to the reasons why I am the way I am with Bella. The day she didn't come right home after school, I thought the worst! All I could imagine was that she was with another guy. When she talked to that boy at school and she acted embarrassed to be around me, my only thought was that she was hiding something. This world is full of cheater and lairs, and I didn't want my girl to be one of them. Part of me knew she wasn't, but then again, I had thought that before.

At first my main reason for asking Bella out was because she was so young. I knew who her father was and I knew the rumors. Basically she was damaged goods and I wanted someone to mold to my ways. I know that is the most fucked up thing to say, but that was how I wanted it. In all honesty I never thought I would have the connection that I had with her. I thought a connection with her was impossible; I was twelve years older than her. I thought we would have nothing in common. What threw me was we did. We liked the same music, food, and we wanted to please everyone even if that meant leaving ourselves for last. Another dick head thought of mine was that she would be perfect if she had no family. Her dick head father wants to change and her dead beat mom wanted to get to know her. I wanted to show her that all she needed was me and no one else.

I love Bella, I love the thought of a monogamist relationship, and I love that she was marrying me. I always said, once I was married it was for life, I was pretty sure I was getting that with Bella. I hate the two people who ruined me. I hate Heidi. I hate my father.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

First of all, I want to give a thousand thanks for all the reviews. The last chapter it blew me away! This story will only be in Bella's pov!

* * *

"Fuck me?" Emmett said in a raised voice. I really didn't want to listen to them fight.

"I hate you! I do believe I said to never talk to me again! Edward please, will you take me home?" Rose asked. You could hear in her voice that she wanted to cry.

"Rosie, you are going to my house, you said that you would stay!" Emmett said getting angry. Edward looked unfazed with their arguing. He actually almost looked amused. I didn't see what was amusing about listening or watching people fight.

"That was before you ruined my car!" she said talking to him as if he was stupid.

"You love that god damn car more than you love me!"

"Damn straight! My car doesn't talk!"

"You are a fucking bitch!"

"And you are a fucking asshole!" Rose countered. Okay, maybe this was a little amusing.

"So, Rose is going to your house?" Edward asked Emmett trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes."

"No, Emmett, are you fucking stupid? I want nothing to do with you anymore!"

"So, all that shit you were saying was a bunch of bullshit?!"

"No they weren't, but that all went out the window when you broke my car!"

"I'll get you a new one!"

"I don't want a new one!"

"You're hopeless!"

"Good, I'm glad you see it that way," she said as they both grew quiet. I didn't know what to think about with the two of them. They honestly looked like the perfect match. Once I thought their fight was over I leaned back into my seat and let myself breath. I chanced a look to Edward, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard kissing noises from the back seat. I glanced behind me and I saw Emmett was cuddled up to Rose, who was looking as if she didn't care.

"I'm sorry Rosie-baby," he said as I heard him kiss her. "Please come home with me?" he asked her. I didn't hear her say anything, but I did hear her sniffle. Why did we fall for this bullshit? They fight with us, they hurt us, but yet we give in when they say sorry and become sweet.

"Emmett, you broke the only thing that I have ever loved, you broke my baby," she said. She was in tears now. "You wouldn't stop to listen to me. I hate you for what you did and a new car is not going to make it better," she said firmly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please don't say we're over. I will help you fix your baby, okay? That way it will be our baby," he said as I heard her chuckle out a sob. "I have another reason why I love you," he said as I heard him kiss her again. "I love that you stood up to me, which was such a turn on," he purred. I thought I was going to gag. She was putty in his hand.

"But, you said you were going to fuck me up for fucking up your car," she said as I heard him chuckle to himself.

"I was mad. I love you more than any stupid car," he said.

"I'm sorry," I heard her whisper.

"Me, too. We'll fix your car together and I will buy you all brand new parts," he said to her as she awed.

When we pulled into Emmett's driveway I saw two cars without windows. Emmett really did a number on her car. The doors were all dented in, there were wires hanging under her car, and there were wires hanging out of the hood. I watched as they walked to the house wrapped in each other's arms. I don't think I would ever understand the way we were when it came to the Cullen boys. So much had happen in such a short time and I was tired. I wanted nothing more than to go right to bed as soon as I got into the house. Edward unlocked the door when we got home, and I walked in and went right to our bedroom. I looked in the closet for a t-shirt and when I found one, I went to the bathroom to change. I came out and Edward was still not in the bedroom, I thought twice before I went looking for him. I found him in the living room with his elbows on his knees and he was holding his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him rubbing his back. He tilted his to the side to look at me before he sat all the back into the couch.

"We need to talk," he said. All I could do was look at my hands. I was scared, because I knew there was a fight coming and I didn't want that. We had such a great day and I didn't want it ruined.

"What do you want to talk about? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you at dinner," I said sitting crossed legged facing him.

"I am pissed about that. You had no right to butt into their business. I don't care if he is chocking her out, you are NEVER to come between them," he said as I was floored.

"Edward, I could not do something if I saw that happening! Could that happen?" I asked shocked.

"It has before, but that was years ago," he said with a shrug.

"I can't promise that I won't butt in again," I said trying to stay firm like Rose did with Emmett.

"I guess I should be happy you are being truthful, but keep it in mind that Emmett wouldn't think twice about hitting you," he said as I swallowed hard. "Now, like I said before, stay out of it. Understand?" he asked as I nodded. "Okay, so I talked with my dad and he believes that you have high anxiety," he said opening the paper bag. "You have to take these once a day for the next two week and then we will go over to his office and see if they are working," he said giving me a pill.

"I don't like taking pills," I tell him setting it down.

"I don't care, you are taking them," he said as he picked the pill up and handed it to me.

"Edward, you don't understand. I can't swallow pills," I said looking down.

"Well, you are going to have to suck it up, because you are taking these. Do you know you could have a heart attack because your heart races so fast? I love you and I don't want that to happen," he said giving me a kiss. "Now, I am going to tell you a secret," he said with a smile. "I like to fight, it turns me on. When you fight back and yell at me, all I want to do is slap you in the face and fuck you hard," he said. All I did was stare at him like he had two heads. The scariest part is I felt turned on. What was wrong with me?! "So, now back to the matter at hand, you have to take these so you won't die on me when we fight," he said.

"So, you want me to take these for selfish reasons?"

"Yes, but I want you around for a long while," he said kissing me. "Please take them, not just for me, but for you too. Wouldn't you love to not have your heart racing every time you get nervous?" The thought was very appealing. I really didn't want to have a heart attack. He watched me as I contemplated what I was going to do. He handed me the glass of water that was on the table.

"Just take a drink and then put the pill in your mouth," he said. I did what he said and I was surprised when the pill went down. "Good girl," he said as he started kissing me. "I believe I owe you something," he said deepening our kiss.

My heart started to race, but I was sure it was at a healthy rate. He picked me up bridal style and walked to the bedroom. Once he laid me on the bed his hands went all over my body. His was kissing my lips, ears, neck, and he would even kiss my cheeks. His kisses were so sweet. I was so focused on his kisses that I didn't notice that he was kneading my breasts, and it felt so good. In a way, I was freaking myself out, because I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where he wanted my hands, and I was embarrassed when I heard a moan escape my mouth. He asked me to sit up, and when I did he pulled my shirt off. I loved the feeling of his hand on me and his mouth made it just as amazing. I didn't think it would feel as good as the first time, but I think it felt better. I was pretty sure that it was feeling better, because I was more comfortable, to an extent.

"Baby, I love the way you respond to me," he groaned out. He paid equal attention to each of my boobs and when my nipples were each standing at attention he moved backed to my neck. I felt him suck on my neck hard. It hurt, but felt it felt so good. He started to kiss his way down my body, and I tried to move away. I knew where he was headed, and I was getting scared. He pulled down my panties and I thought I was going to hyperventilate, I wanted this, but at the same time I didn't.

"Edward, I don't think I can..."

"Bella, this a natural act. I want this, I have been craving this," he said as he ran his fingertip down my sex. "You want this, you are so wet for me," he said as I blushed. The way he said I was wet sounded so dirty. I kept trying to move into a more comfortable position, but he wasn't having that. He gripped my thighs tightly and then he glared at me.

"Babe, I'm trying to do this for you, why are you being so ungrateful?" he asked as his fingers dug into my skin.

"I'm nervous, not ungrateful," I said as I stilled my movement.

"Be the good girl I know you are. I have wanted to do this to you since our first date," he said as he licked his lip. His eyes were full of lust as I watched him look at my sex. "You are going to love this so much you will be begging for me to do this to you every night," he said as he lowered his mouth to my core. The first swipe of his tongue made my hips buck.

"There you go baby, I knew you would like it," he said as he sucked my clit into his mouth. I wanted more after that. He spread my legs as far as they would go, and I was impressed with myself at how flexible I was. As he attacked my clit I felt him put one finger inside me and I moaned. I felt like I was going to lose it. He moaned into my pussy and he added another finger. I lost it. My muscles clenched around his fingers and he pumped harder and licked faster. I was moaning incoherently, I knew I wasn't making any sense. After my orgasm subsided, he removed his finger and kissed my clit.

"So, I take it you liked it," he said as he kissed his way up my stomach.

"Yes, I really liked it. You plan on doing that again, right?" I asked as we chuckled together.

When he kissed my mouth I could taste myself on him, and I thought I was going to be grossed out, but I wasn't. It was erotic. I wanted more. I didn't want any of this to end. He was still wearing his clothes, and I wanted them off. As we kissed each other I pulled his shirt over his head. He had a body to die for. I kissed his chest, and rubbed my hands all over him. I just wanted to go with the flow; I didn't want to be so nervous. My hands were a little shaky as I unbuttoned his pants.

"You want more?" he asked as I pushed his pants down.

"I just...I really...I want you," I said as I looked him in the eyes. We stared at one another with so many emotions. There was love, lust, hunger, we wanted one another, and we knew we could have what we wanted with no questions asked.

"You have me, Baby," he said as we still stared at one another.

"Please don't ever leave me, I love you," I said letting my guard down and letting my insecurities show. I was scared that he would leave me. I didn't know if he would find someone better or someone more his age. There were many things that I couldn't do, and I didn't know if that would be a problem for him later on.

"You never have to worry about that. You are stuck with me for life," he said as we smiled at each other. "Why would I ever leave you?"

"Our age differences could cause a problem later on. I just want you to make sure that you really love me," I said. He kicked his pant and underwear off, before lying down next to me.

"Bella, you may be young, but there is something so amazing about you. I think we will have a happy life together," he said as he ran his fingers up and down my stomach. "I love you and I want to marry you as soon as I can. It's just you and me from here on out."

"I like the sound of that," I said as I kissed him.

"Let's try one more thing, and then we will call it a night," he said as he pulled my hair to the side and ran his finger over my neck. I smiled at him as he lay on his back.

"Do you want me to...um?" I asked trailing my fingers down his happy trail.

"You learn fast," he said kissing me. "Use your hand to stoke me, and put as much of me in your mouth as you can, and suck," he said licking his lip as I made my way to his large manhood.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my mouth around his head. I used my tongue to wet him down before I took him in my mouth. I thought that I would be uncomfortable, but to my surprise my mouth was watering for him. Edward wasn't making any noise, so I didn't know if I was doing it right. He was playing with my hair and when he would run his fingers on my neck I would get cold chills. I closed my eyes and took him into my mouth.

"Holy shit!" he said breathlessly and I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked thinking that I hurt him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought I hurt you," I said taking a deep breath.

"Baby, no one has ever taking me all in their mouth before, you have to do it again," he said wrapping his hand in my hair. "Bella, please do it again," he said pushing my head back to him.

I licked my lips and put him in my mouth again. I kept taking him all the way in my mouth, and I liked the feeling of his cock down my throat. He pulled at my hair and lifted his hips to force himself in my mouth more. He was moaning, grunting, and cussing every time he would hit the back of my throat. He was moving my head faster and faster, and before I knew it he was draining himself in my mouth. I had remembered him saying that he would want me to drink him, so I did every drop. I really liked the feeling of pleasing him. When I pulled back away from his shrinking cock, he grabbed a hold of my jaw and made me look at him.

"That was the best I have ever had!" he said as his mouth covered mine. His hand moved from my jaw to neck, and I was melting into him. He kissed me hard and I did my best to keep up with him. He pulled back from the kiss and pulled the cover up on us.

"That was a lot fun, we will do that again, soon," he said as he lay me down on his chest.

"I love you," I said with a yawn.

"Love you too, Bella," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I didn't hear the alarm clock go off; I knew I needed to be up. I opened my eyes and the sun was shining through the window, and I was still on Edward's chest. I sat up and did a double take at the clock. It read nine am, I flew out of bed. Edward jumped up as well; I thought we were super late.

"What is wrong?" he asked as I threw on a pair of jeans, a tank top with a built in bra and a t-shirt. "Baby, why are you freaking out?"

"We're late," I said as I quickly brushed my teeth. "I hate to be late, I'm never late," I said as he stood in the doorway stark naked. "Get ready, I need to get to school," I said as I tried to shove past him.

"You're not going to school today. I think you need a mental health day," he said bringing me into his arms. "If I would of known you'd freak out I would have told you," he said giving me a kiss. "Good to know that you can get ready so fast," he said slapping me in the ass.

I knew I needed to calm down. I hated to be rushed; it was always a bad day when I was rushed. I have never, not gone to school for no reason. This was new. I lay in our bed fully dressed, I needed to relax. After Edward was done in the bathroom he came back to lay with me. Just as I started to go to sleep his phone rang.

"I thought the rule was no phones when we are sleeping?" I asked.

"Shut up," he said with a chuckle. He was lying on my chest and I didn't think he wanted to move, because I grabbed his phone and put it on speaker phone. "What?" he asked as he bit my nipple through my shirt.

"Edward we have a problem," I heard Jasper say. "We need to do something fast or Alice's isn't working here," he said sounding desperate.

"I guess I'll be right down. Give me like twenty minutes," he said slapping at his phone. "Well, I was going to stay in bed with you most of the day, but we need to get down to the bar. Will you wear something sexy and cute for me?" he asked as I giggled.

"Do I have time to take a shower?"

"No, but you will when we get back," he said as we got out of bed and I went to the closet. I didn't think I had anything sexy or cute. I found a short black skirt that came mid-thigh and I put on a blue halter top. I found a pair of black thong underwear and wore them for the first time. I liked them, they made me feel sexy.

"Is this okay?" I asked him as I came out of the closet.

"Fuck! Yes," he said looking me up and down. "Come here," he said as I walked towards him. "This was a bad idea," he said as he ran his hand up and down my torso. His hands roamed down my legs and moved under my skirt, he jumped up and moved away. "We need to leave," he said kissing me. "We need to leave now," he said again as he placed a hand on my bare ass cheek and his other hand pinched one of my nipples. "We really need to go," he whined into my chest.

"I'm going to change."

"No! You're just too sexy for your own good," he said taking me by the hand. The ride to the bar was short. My thigh was warm from where Edward had kept his hand. "Stay with me at all times," he said before we got out of the car. As we walked inside his hand never left my ass. I was glad he liked it.

"Okay, what's the problem," he asked as we walked through the office doors.

"Do you remember what we ordered for uniforms?" Jasper asked.

"Um...they were black and white," Edward said. All Jasper did was point to two boxed by the wall. "Go sit," he said to me as I watched him look inside the boxes. "FUCK NO!" he yelled making me jump. "Is this really what we ordered?"

"We never thought that our girls would be the wearing them," Jasper said.

"Bella put this on," he said handing me a black and white uniform. "Maybe they don't look so bad on," he said as he pointed to a bathroom in the office. I changed into tiny black shorts that I would never feel comfortable wearing. My ass cheeks were almost hanging out! The shirt was okay, it covered my belly, but the girls at Hooters hid more.

"Edward," I said sticking my head out of the bathroom, "I'm not wearing this," I told him.

"Is it that bad?"

"Come and see, but I'm not walking out in this in front of your brothers," I said as I saw Jasper put his head to the desk and Emmett started cussing. Edward walked to me and I moved so he could come into the bathroom with me.

"God damn you look hot!" he said making me blush. "Turn around," he said. I did what he asked and I heard him grunt. "Yeah, she's not wearing this in front of any one!" he said out the door. "Put your clothes back on."

"Well, what the fuck are we going to do? We open tomorrow!" Jasper said.

"Did it look that bad?" Emmett asked. When I got out of the bathroom the three of them were pacing the room. "Dude, I asked if it looked bad?"

"No it didn't, she looked fucking hot!" Edward said as they all groaned. "I have no clue to what we are going to do," he said to his brothers. Men made everything more difficult.

"You could..."

"Babe, don't talk right now," Edward said cutting me off.

"But, Edward I have an idea," I told him as he glared at me.

"What?"

"Why don't we just wear our own clothes, just until you get different uniforms," I said as all three of them stared at me.

"That's a really good idea," Emmett said.

"They can wear shorts and a white t-shirt," Jasper said.

"Yeah, that would work, but we will have to find another waitress because Bella's not working here," he said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Do not give me attitude right now."

"But, I want to work!" I said getting mad, because we had already agreed to this.

"God damn it, Bella!" he said raising his voice. "You guys can take it from here, right?" he asked turning to the brothers.

"Yeah, here are a few more applications that we got in yesterday," Jasper said handing him a small stack of papers.

"Let's go, now," he said as he gripped me by the arm and pulled me out of the office. Great! Here we go again...

* * *

This is day two of reposting! Thanks for all the awesome new reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

He gripped my arm all the way to the car. When he pushed me into the car I rubbed my arm, it really hurt. For some reason, that I didn't understand, I wasn't upset or nervous. I was going to fight this, I was working tomorrow night, and he wasn't stopping me. I put my seat belt on and I was trying to act like I didn't care that he was mad. I couldn't help the jump I did when he slammed his door.

"You really know how to ruin a good day," he said as we pulled out of the parking lot. When I didn't say anything he started trying harder to get a reaction out of me. "No wonder your father use to slap you around," he said as my blood boiled.

"How dare you say that to me?! But yet, you love me, right?" I said as he slammed on the breaks at a stop sign. "That fucking hurt!" I said rubbing my chest where the belt hit my chest.

"Good, I'm glad!" he said as he looked both ways before he started to drive again. "Why do insist on fighting with me every time I tell you to do something!" he said raising his voice.

"Because, we already agreed that I would work with you, and I was looking forward to it. I should have known that you would never keep your word, men never do," I said sitting back into my seat. I thought we were going home, but he pulled into a small diner.

"You hungry?" he asked. I didn't answer him; I just got out of the car and headed in. "So, is this how it is going to be? You are just going to ignore me?" Again I didn't answer him and he pulled me aside before we got to the door. "Talk to me now!" he said trying not to yell.

"About what?"

"Whatever, Bella, just quit being a bitch, right now!" he said pointing his finger in my face.

"Yes master," I said as I walked through the doors.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan," Jessica said. Could my day get any worse! "Dining alone I see," she said giving me her ugly smile.

"There will be two of us," Edward said placing his hands on my hips. I didn't want him touching me, but the look on Jessica's face was priceless.

"Right this way," she said trying to flirt with Edward. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked once we were seated.

"Coffee for me," Edward said not making eye contact with her. That made me happy.

"I'll have an unsweetened ice tea," I said smirking at her. Neither one of us peeped a word to one another. I had nothing to say to him until he said I could work for him. What pissed me off was that he pulled out the applications that Jasper had giving him, that hurt. We ordered our food and he spent the time on the phone, doing who knows what.

"This one looks good," he said.

"I could care less."

"Thanks for the support, Honey," he said through clenched teeth.

"Any time," I said with a smile.

"You need to stop this right now. You are not working at the bar, end of discussion,

"Whatever you say, dear," I said with a shrug. I watched as he balled his fist, it almost made me laugh. "I don't know what your problem is. I don't understand why I can't," I said as he glared at me.

"We will talk about this when we get home, now is not the time. I have my reasons for not wanting my fiancé to work, got it?" he said as I watched him struggle to keep his temper in check. "This girl goes to school with you, do you know Jessica Stanley?" he asked as my mouth dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me? You are asking me about my replacement?!" I asked raising my voice.

"No need to raise you voice, I was just asking," he said as I glared him. "Do you know her?" I had never wanted to punch someone more than I wanted to hit him at that moment. I will say this, Jessica had perfect timing.

"Here's your food," she said smiling.

"Jessica, this is my fiancé Edward. Edward this is Jessica Stanley," I said as I started to cut my pancakes.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," she said shaking his hand.

"I'm in charge of hiring over at the new bar and grill, I have your application here. Do you really want to work for my brothers and me?" he asked as I kicked him under the table. He acted unfazed.

"Yes, only if I would be able to get more hours," she said very professional like.

"I would have to see what I can do. Would you be able to start tomorrow if I needed you?" he asked.

"Ugh, of course this would happen. No I leave tomorrow to go on a college tour," she said as I smirked.

"Oh, okay, I will let you know about the hours," he said as she walked away. "Keep being a bitch Bella, I'm warning you. Kick me again and I will hurt you," he said as I rolled my eyes at him. I flinched when he quickly reached across the table and gripped my hand painfully hard. "Knock it off, now! I am not telling you again," he said as tears started to come. "Do. You. Understand?" he asked calmly, squeezing my hand harder.

"I get, Edward, you're hurting me," I said in a whisper. After a stare down he let go of my hand. Not another word was spoken until we arrived home.

"I can't stand you right now get out of my sight," he said. Gladly, I thought to myself.

I went to our room and changed into some sweats, I wasn't in the mood to be sexy anymore. Just as I was going to lie down and read, my phone rang. It was Alice and Rose; they were on lunch and wanted to make sure that I was okay. Once I told them that I was fine, I asked Rose how things were for her. She said that everything was great! She sounded truly happy, so who was I to judge. After the phone call I settled into my book. I couldn't focus on the words, I was so mad at Edward and I wanted to cry. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to stand my ground and be strong. I wanted to understand why he didn't want me working, but then again I was sure it was bullshit. He said I looked hot in the uniform, I didn't get it. While I was musing in my own head I didn't even know Edward had come into the bedroom and lay on the bed.

"Good book?" he asked. All I did was shrug. "Still not talking to me?" Again I shrug. "Well, I have to head out, I'll be back later," he said as he leaned in for a kiss, I turned my head. "You can't stay mad at me forever," he said playing with my hair. He may be right about that, but I was going to try. "Give me a kiss so I can go," he said as he moved in again. "Give me a kiss!" he said a little louder.

"You made me stay home from school so I could be by myself?" I asked sitting up.

"It wasn't my intentions," he said trying to hold my hand.

"I want to work, and I don't understand why you are being a jerk about it!" I said getting loud.

"Bella," he said as he half glared at me. "You don't understand how beautiful you are, and there is going to be a lot of boys and men there. They will flirt with you and stare, and I don't think I can handle that," he said moving closer to me. "I don't want to fight with you about this," he said as I let him pull me to him.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust other people."

"But, I was so excited about working," I said with a pout.

"I know...can I really trust you?"

"Yes...I don't want anyone, but you," I said as he sighed.

"You don't understand..."

"Make me understand," I said as he laid his on his shoulder.

"I'll trust you, but please don't make me regret it," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but one fuck up, and I can't promise what my reaction will be. You don't know what I have been through," he said trailing off.

"Tell me," I beg, I wanted to know him.

"Not right now, there isn't enough time," he says still holding me.

"I'll never intentionally hurt you, I'm not some whore," I said turning to look at him so he knew I was serious.

"Baby, you just flirting with someone would piss me off," he said and I looked confused.

"I'm not that girl..."

"A girl is not the only person to make me have trust issues," he told me getting mad.

"If you don't tell me what you mean, I don't know how to not piss you off," I said with pleading eyes.

"I know, but I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Try."

"Bella," he sighed getting flustered. "I love you. I don't think you are like everyone else, but I am going to try to trust you. This is something I haven't done in so long," he said whispering by the end.

"What can I do to make this easier for you?" I asked him as the corner of his mouth pulled up.

"Well, you already do a good job of ignoring all the attention you get from other males, so that's not an issue. When you start working men are going to flirt with you and ask you out, how are you going to handle that?"

"By telling them that I am engaged to be married and that no one will ever be better," I said without missing a beat.

"Will you marry me tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said as he hugged me.

"I always said that if I get married it is going to be for life, and I will never get a divorce," he said as he stared at me, all I could do was smile. "I'll be back in a little while, will you make dinner?"

"Yes, I can do that. What would you like?"

"Spaghetti?"

"Done. Will you pick up a loaf of Italian bread on your way home?"

"Done, I'll be back in a little while," he said leaving the room. I had to laugh when he came back for a kiss. "Do you think that Rose or Alice could get your homework for today and tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but why tomorrow?"

"Were you not listening before?"

"We are really getting married?"

"Yes," he said as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I thought you were joking!" I said as we both laughed. "Okay, go, so you can come back quicker," I said as he gave me the sweetest kiss ever. There was no dominance or possessiveness, there was only love and it was the best.

"I'll be back soon," he said pulling away.

I lay in our bed and thought about what was going to happen the next day, I would be Isabella Cullen. That sounded too weird. I wondered how everything worked with a change of name. Would I still graduate as Isabella Swan? I would have to talk with Edward about all of this over dinner. I still hadn't changed my address yet, it's not like I received any mail, anyway. I called Rose and Alice; they said they were able to get my work. They weren't going to school the next day either. Alice also said that she was moving in with Jasper, I'm sure her parents would have a lot to say about that.

It seemed like time was moving slow, and I wanted Edward to be home. He called before he left to come home and he was short and snippy, he was in a bad mood. I was hoping that I would be able to make him happy when he came home. While the noodles were cooking I went and sat out on the patio. It was chilly out, so I didn't stay out long. As I walked back into the house I heard Edward yell my name.

"I'm right here," I said as I walked into the living room.

"Where were you?"

"On the patio. Why are you freaking out?"

"Just...shut up! Is dinner done yet?"

"Yeah, just give me five minutes. Did you get the bread?"

"FUCK!" he yelled making me jump.

"It's not a big deal," I said walking away from him.

"Don't walk away from me!" he said following me.

"You have zero reason to be so mean to me. I have done nothing," I said pouring out water from the noodles. I glanced over my shoulder to see him pacing the small kitchen. I mixed the sauce with the noodles and set the table. All he kept doing was pacing, he was making me nervous.

"Did you take your pill?"

"No, not yet," I said as I started to eat.

"Make sure that you do."

"I will. Are you going to eat with me?" I asked as he stopped and stared at me. "I missed you," I said with a small smile. He didn't smile back, but his eyes didn't look so angry.

"I'm sorry I forgot the bread," he said as he pulled his chair out to sit.

"Is that why you are so upset? It wasn't a big deal," I said with a chuckle.

"Emmett and Rose are going to be stopping by later on with your school work," he said as I nodded my head. "Alice and Jasper moved in together."

"Yeah I heard," I told him as he hummed a response. "Edward did I do something?"

"No."

"Okay, I was getting nervous," I told him as he gave me his crooked smile.

"I have to get the schedule done before tomorrow. Em said that Rose can have as many days as she wants, and she wants full time. Jasper said that Alice can work one day a week and on the weekends," he told me. I wanted to hear what I was working, but he didn't say anything. I just let the subject drop. He seemed to get in a better mood as the night went on.

"My parents are coming tomorrow," he said.

"That's cool of them. I like them, they're sweet!" I told him as he turned to look at me.

"That's because you are a naive little girl, do your homework," he said as I narrowed my eyes at him. How was I to know anything about them if he didn't tell me? I just rolled my eyes and went back to work. When he was done with the schedule he sat directly behind me and played with my hair. It was so relaxing that I wanted to go to sleep.

"What's the plan for tomorrow and the weekend?" I asked wanting to go to bed, but I still had work to do.

"We have an appointment to be married at ten, my brothers will be there. We are going out to lunch to celebrate, and then I think we are going to Jacob's to spend the rest of the day training the three of you," he said. "For the weekend I know you and I will be working," he said as I grew excited. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm kinda tired, but I still have homework to do. I just wanted to know what the time frame looked like," I said as I continued my math homework.

"Well, Saturday you will be working most of the day and on Sunday you are only working the lunch hour, so you should have time," he said rubbing my shoulders. I leaned back into his hand and closed my eyes as he massaged. "You're so tensed," he said kissing my ear.

"I always feel stressed," I told him as he stopped rubbing and wrapped his arms around my chest. We sat like that for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I love you," he said as I leaned my head up to look at him.

"I love you," I said as we kissed.

"We are getting married tomorrow," he said with a chuckle.

"I know. I will have a lot to do after we are married. When I fill out my tax forms will I write Swan or Cullen?"

"Cullen. We may have time to go get you social security number changed tomorrow. Do you have your card?"

"No, I don't know even know my number," I said as he groaned.

"There is always something. I guess you will have to call your dad in the morning," he said taking my hand pulling me off the floor.

"Do you think he will give it to me?"

"I'll make him," he said as he shut off the lights. "For some reason I think he will give it to you." I thought he was right, but I was nervous to call. I didn't know what time I should call. "And, I am pretty sure that we will need that number for the marriage license," he said as he undressed. I got myself ready and lay down and looked at my ring.

"You need a ring," I said as he lay on my chest.

"I have one. I got it when I got your ring, I have a wedding band for you as well," he said with a sigh. He had thought of everything.

When I opened my eye it was breaking dawn and I felt wide awake. The clock read five in the morning. Edward was still asleep on my chest and I was feeling uncomfortable. I tried to roll over, but he was too heavy. I tried to move his head and when I did he sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked with sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to move," I said getting nervous.

"Oh, okay. Come here," he said pulling me onto his chest. As soon as we were snuggled down I was able to go back to sleep for a while. I woke at seven and took a shower. Edward was still lightly snoring when I came back into the bedroom. I wanted to look nice for the wedding, so I found one of the skirts that Edward had bought me. It was a light khaki color and knee high. I found a light purple blouse to wear, too. I wanted to look nice for him. I combed my hair straight and then did my makeup. Just as I was getting done, Edward walked into the bathroom. I thought that he would have said how nice I looked, but he didn't.

"Morning," I said smiling at him. He didn't look at me.

"Morning," he said shaking himself before stuffing it back in his pants. "Did you call your father yet?" he asked as I stepped out of his way of the sink.

"No, not yet I was working up the courage to call," I told him as he brushed his teeth.

"Well, I think you need to find it so we can be wed," he said as I chuckled.

"Wed? Who say that?" I asked as I laughed.

"Whateve...baby you look great!" he said as his smile spread across his face.

"Took you long enough to notice," I said with a giggle.

"You look perfect for a wedding," he said kissing me quickly. "Now, call Charlie," he said in his final tone.

"What do I say if he asks why?"

"Tell him," he said simply. I nodded as he got into the shower. I took a couple of deep breaths, and then headed for my phone. I dialed the number three times before I could hit send. I felt like I was going to cry. What if he told me no? Like he had so many times before? I guess there was only one way to find out. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?" he asked. He didn't sound like himself.

"Hi, it's Bella," I said taking a shaky breath.

"Hi, are you okay?" he asked full of concern.

"I'm good. I was calling to ask you something," I said feeling braver.

"Yes, go ahead, you can ask me anything."

"Okay, um...I need my social security card," I told him and then held my breath.

"Yeah, I can do that for you. Do you want me to bring it to you?"

"No, I will stop by and get it," I said as we fell into an awkward silence.

"Did you get a job, or something?"

"Um...yeah. I am working for Edward, he owns the new bar and grill that is opening tonight. That and I'm getting married," I said as I pulled the phone away from my ear in case he yelled. When he didn't I put the phone back to my ear.

"Bella," he said with a sigh. "You barely know him, but I know there is nothing I can say. Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure about this," I said as he sighed again.

"You can say no, but can I be there?"

"For real?"

"You're my only daughter, I know I was shit for a father, but I want to be there," he said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"It's at the courthouse at ten," I said quickly. "I'll be at your house in a little while for the card."

"I will leave it in the mailbox for you; I have errands to run before ten."

"Oh, I guess we will see then," I said before I hung up. I sat on our bed and was left with no words. He wanted to there for me, which was so weird. I didn't know if I should tell Edward. I didn't want him to be angry with me.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell.

"Huh?" I said as I look at him. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt un-tucked with a tie. "You look great," I said with a smile.

"You were a million miles away, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Charlie is going to leave the card in the mailbox," I said breaking eye contact.

"And?" he asked raising his eye brows at me.

"What?"

"There's more," he said as I looked down guilty.

"He wants to be there," I said in a whisper.

"I see," he said kneeling in front of me. "Do you think he will show?"

"I don't know," I said again in a whisper.

"He is not ruining today for us. I won't allow it," he said grabbing my face. "I love you, don't let him bring you down, got it?" he said to me as I smiled.

"Nothing can ruin today," I told him as he laid me back on the bed and kissed me. I loved his kisses. I could kiss him all day. "We don't have time, we need go get married," I said as he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Okay, maybe, we had some time. He pushed my skirt up and he pressed himself against my now hot core. I moved against him and he broke the kiss.

"Tonight is going to be very special," he said pressing himself into me hard. Did he think we were going to have sex? I wasn't ready! Of course he is going to want to have sex we are getting married! "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I said as we stood up. I thought it was cute when he fixed my hair.

"Let's go get married!"

* * *

Thanks to all of you who are reading...

YOU ALL HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE SONG CALLED I PRAY FOR YOU IT IS THEME SONG FOR THIS STORY!


	12. Chapter 12

I was getting married and I started to think things were moving too fast. When we pulled up to Charlie's he was true to his word, my social security card and birth certificate were in the mail box. Edward looked excited and I was feeling terrified. I really didn't know him and I was starting to think this was a mistake.

"I think we are moving too fast. I think we should wait a little while before we do this," I said taking a deep breath waiting for the wrath of Edward.

"You are just nervous," he said rubbing my leg. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes, every night," I said as he took my hand.

"Baby, we love each other, why shouldn't we get married?" he asked. Why shouldn't we be married? We got along, we did fight, but we always got over it. He hasn't hit me, which meant a lot to me. I hoped he never did. "Are you going to answer me?" he asked bringing me out of my musing.

"I don't know, it just feels rushed," I told him.

"I love you and I want you to be my wife. I know I am not perfect, but all I know is that I want you," he said as he parked the car outside the courthouse. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"God damn it Bella, if you don't want me you can just leave with your father," he said raising his voice. I looked to where he was looking and I saw my father along with Rose and Alice.

"Please don't be mad at me, I'm just scared."

"Oh Baby, come here," he said wrapping his arms around me kissing me. "Baby, this is a great thing. There is nothing to be scared of," he said giving me another kiss before we got out of the car.

"Bella, you look good," my dad said.

"Thanks," I said as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Where are my brothers?" Edward asked the girls ignoring my father.

"They went to park the cars," Rose said.

"Bella, can I talk to you? In private," my dad said not looking toward Edward.

"We need to get inside," Edward said being dismissive of my father.

"It will only take a minute," my dad said going to grab my arm, I flinched away.

"Don't touch her," Edward warned.

"I'll talk," I said quickly, I didn't want them fighting.

"You don't have to," Edward said pulling me closer to him.

"It's okay," I said pulling away from him. I walked a few steps away from Edward and my father stepped in front of me making it so I couldn't see Edward.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. Come home, I will never hurt you again, I'm so sorry. You are too young to do this, please I am begging you, don't do this," he begged me. This was all too weird. He was begging me; he had never acted like this. "You don't even know him, what has it been, a week? You are moving way too fast," he said staring at me intently.

"I know that I have only known him for a short time, but what we have is real. I don't want anyone else, I want this," I told him looking at my feet. It was too weird to look him in the face.

"Look me in the face and tell me you want this," he said as I took a deep breath. I looked up to his face.

"This is what I want," I said as we stared at each other.

"Let's go," Edward said as he pulled me away from my dad. Part of me wanted to stay and talk with him, but part of me didn't. Part of me hated him, part of me loved him.

Nonetheless, he followed us. Once the proper paperwork was done we had a very simple ceremony. The way Edward recited his vows almost made me cry, I was chocked up through mine. Rose and Alice looked like giddy school girls, my dad's face was emotionless; I knew he didn't want me to do this. I wanted to marry Edward and I was happy with my decision. I thought that once we were married he would know that I wasn't going anywhere. I was sure his temper would get better. Ever since we put our wedding bands on one another, he wouldn't stop smiling. He had a great smile. Charlie left after we were married, he gave me a hug. That was the first time that I knew of, he showed me any affection. I didn't know what to think. We went and waited in line to change my last name, and Edward seemed to be on a high. I was glad I was making him happy. We met his brothers and my friends for lunch, but I don't really remember it. I was so lost in my head that I didn't really engage in conversation with any one. Edward had a hand on me every minute that he was able to. I knew he knew something was going on in my head, but he didn't call me out on it. After lunch the training process was quick and easy. We had an hour and a half before we had to be back for the grand opening, I was a little nervous. What a shocker.

"Everything okay with you?" Edward asked as we walked into our apartment.

"Yeah," I said as I lay on the couch. He walked over to me holding his lap top "Lift your feet," he said, as I listened.

"You excited for tonight?" I asked him.

"Kinda nervous. You?"

"I'm nervous. I just don't want to mess up," I told him as he kissed the top of my foot.

"You'll do fine," he said as I sat up to move. Instead on laying my feet on him, I moved to lay my head on his shoulder. I watched as he logged into Facebook and changed his relationship status to married, I giggled at him. He changed his default picture to a picture of him and I that Alice had taken with her cell phone.

"Can I have a picture of us on my page?" I asked.

"Sure Baby," he said kissing my head. He logged off his page and got into mine. I saw that Renee's friend request wasn't there anymore. I was sad. I was hoping I could find her again. I pick out a picture of us kissing, it was my favorite. He changed my relationship status to married and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"We should probably get ready," I said sitting up.

"I want to show you something," he said as he clicked the computer more. I leaned over to see what he was doing, and I saw he had accepted my mother as a friend.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed him. "This means so much to me," I said as I hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said holding me. "You're right, we do need to get ready," he said as we got up and went to our room. "Do you think we need a bigger place?"

"I don't know. I think this place it perfect, but whatever you think is fine with me," I said as he smiled at me. We both got dressed and I went into the bathroom to find a hair tie. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on some eye makeup.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"As I ever will be," he said with a smile. He was wearing tan dress pants, white button up shirt tucked in with a tie. I was seeing a patterned with him, but it really worked for him.

"You look great!" I told him.

"I like your hair up," he said pulling lightly at my hair. I just laughed at him as we headed out. The car ride started off comfortable, but leave it to Edward to make it uncomfortable. "Okay, we might as well go over the rules now, before we get there," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Lose the attitude or you will do nothing, but sit on the couch in the office," he said as I sighed, he knew I was going to listen. "Okay, so you are not to flirt, you don't accept any phone numbers, if someone grabs you inappropriately you tell me immediately. I don't want you to be rude, but don't be overly friendly. I will be watching you and don't think for a second that I'm not, got it?" he asked as we pulled in.

"Yes, Edward I understand," I said as he turned to me after the car was parked.

"Now, I want you to be my eyes. I want you to tell me how people are working. If you see something that looks suspicious you let me know. People are going to know that you are my wife before long, so they will act different toward you, so try to make friends tonight," he said.

"So, you want me to be a tattle tale?"

"Yup," he said as he got out of the car.

"Babe, I love you, but I'm not a snitch," I told him. I wasn't, snitches ended up in ditches! One thing Charlie taught me was to keep my nose clean and never be a snitch, which is how you made enemies. I didn't want that.

"Babe, I love you," he said mocking me, "but, do you want someone to steal from us?"

"Of course not..."

"Then you will tell me if someone is being shady," he said. That made sense.

"I will tell you that, but I'm not going to tell you every one's every move," I said as he faced me.

"Fine, but I'm sure you will tell me stuff without even realizing it," he said giving me a kiss.

"Bella! Edward!" I heard. I turned around to see Esme walking our way. "Congratulation! I wish we were invited," she said with a giggle. "Anyway, I already have your party in motion!" she said giving each of us a hug.

"You could have at least let your mother be there," Carlisle said.

"We wanted to keep it small," I said trying to keep the peace. Nothing more was said as we walked into Jacob's. When we walked into the main dining area I heard a loud popping noise, followed by laughter.

"Starting the party without me?" Edward asked as we approached them.

"No brother, you are right on time!" Jasper said handing us each a glass of champagne. "I can't believe this day is here. We have worked so hard for it. I want to toast to one of the best friend any of us ever had. Jake this one is for you," Jasper said holding his glass up. Emmett got teary eyed, but quickly cleared his throat.

"Okay, so, today proves that life goes on. I want to toast to the newlyweds! Bella welcome to the family," he said as I looked down blushing.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"I'm very proud of you boys," Esme said. "I love you all!" she said holding her glass up. All three of them told her they loved her.

"I think you all have done a wonderful job. I am a very proud father. I have the most wonderful family and I love you all," Carlisle said giving Esme a kiss. She was beaming with happiness. The boys just nodded their heads and said thanks. You could truly tell who their favorite parent was. I would have to ask Edward about that when we were alone.

"Okay, let's get this cleaned up before the other employees get here," Edward said giving me a quick kiss.

"Bella, can I speak with you for a minute?" Carlisle asked me.

"We'll clean this up," Emmett said. I walked away with Edward and his dad.

"How have you been feeling? I know it has only been a few days, but sometimes you will feel some relief," he said.

"My heart doesn't race as fast," I told him.

"That's really good. You have been taking it every day?"

"Yes, he doesn't let me forget," I said nudging Edward with my elbow.

"Good, I just wanted to see how things were coming along. I will see you sometime next week," he said. All I did was nod in understanding. He walked away and Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry our wedding day has been so busy, I promise to make it up to you," he said kissing my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. I never thought I would get married, so today has been perfect," I told him honestly.

"I am so excited for opening night, but at the same time I just want to go home and clam you as mine," he said as we both chuckled. "Okay, go out with the girls and I'll be out in a few minutes." We kissed once more before I walked back to the dining area. There was nothing more than small talk. As the other employees started to walk in, we all greeted them getting to know one another. The girls that were working were so pretty, I felt like I didn't belong.

"Hi, I'm Jane," she said to me. She looked to be my age, and she seemed very hyper.

"I'm Bella," I said shaking her hand.

"Have you met our bosses? They are so hot!" she said with a giggle. "I met Edward a few weeks ago, we went out and he is just the sweetest guy," she said. She was holding my attention. "He kissed me when he dropped me off and I haven't done anything, but think of him since. I'm hoping he will want to go out later," she said as I excused myself. I walked back to the office, I was so mad. I couldn't believe that he had one of his old girlfriends working here.

"Hey Baby," Edward said when I walked into the office.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am so mad at you and today has been ruined!" I said and then left to go hang out with Jane some more.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"I had to wash my hands they felt sticky," I told her as we laughed. "So, what's your job here?"

"Oh, I'm the hostess! Edward said I had the perfect face for the front door," she said like a love sick school girl.

"How did you meet him?"

"Oh, well I was waiting table at O'Malley's and he asked me out and then offered me this job," she said as I made eye contact with my husband. At first he looked mad and then when he saw I was with Jane, there was nothing but guilt on his face.

"Okay, everyone if you just bear with us for a few minutes we will let everyone know where your stations are. Edward, you go and show Jane the hostess station, Rose and Paul are at the bar, cooks go do your thing and the wait staff come with me," Emmett said. My husband walked over to me and I walked away, I couldn't believe that he had this girl working here. I knew there was a chance he may have forgotten that he hired her, but I highly doubted it. I didn't really hear anything Emmett was saying because my eyes were watching Edward. Jane was flirting with him, she was touching him, and I was now fuming.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett say in a loud voice. "Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry," I said.

"These five tables are yours," he said as I nodded, turning my attention back to Edward. They were still talking and Edward was giving her that crooked smile. He was pissing me off. "We have ten minutes before we open, so ask your questions now, if you have any," Emmett said. I walked to the office and used the bathroom, I needed to calm down.

"Baby, I am so sorry," Edward said coming into the small bathroom.

"One of the things I dislike about people is double standers. I can't flirt, but yet you let that little twit touch you," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"She was flirting with me. I was not," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your fucking eyes at me!" He grabbing a hold of my arm and pushed me into the wall.

"I knew we were moving too fast. Just go and have your fun with Jane and anyone else you have waiting in the wing," I said as he grabbed my face with his huge hand.

"I don't cheat. I am many things, but a cheater is not one of them," he said. Somehow I found strength and was able to push his hand off my face.

"Then don't act like one," I said as I was able to open the door and walk out of the bathroom. Rose and Alice were in the office with my new brother in laws, and they were all watching us intently.

"I was not acting like one. You need to get off you high fucking horse you little bitch!" he said grabbing at me again. "You are my wife, so don't act like I was trying to fuck her!" he said pushing me away. I did take notice when I saw Jasper grab Alice and hold her back.

"Well then, _husband_, you shouldn't have hired one of your ex's to work here!" I said getting back in his face.

"I didn't even know you when I hired her!" he said towering over me.

"Like I said, we moved too fast," I said as I tried to walk away from him. I must have pushed one too many buttons, because he grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me into the wall.

"Do you want me to fire her? Because I fucking will! And like I said, get off you high horse and stop being a bitch to me when I have done NOTHING wrong!" he yelled in my face. "I love you and when I am with someone they are the only one! It's the women in my life that have a hard time keeping their legs closed." He kept me pined against the wall.

"I would NEVER do that to you! But yet...never mind I give up." He let go of me and I fixed my shirt and walked out. I was not going to cry, because I knew that I was right.

"Bella," I heard him say just as I walked out of the office. "I love you and only you, I'm sorry," he said truly sounding upset.

"Okay," I said in defeat.

"I need you to believe me," he said walking over to me. He gripped the back of my neck and made me look at him. "I'm not a cheater, I swear it," he said. I had to believe him, he looked so sad. "I know how it feels, I would never to that to someone," he said kissing me softly on the lips. I just didn't want to kiss him. "Kiss me back," he said gripping my neck harder.

"Will you talk to me later about all of this? I want to know you. I feel like I have married a stranger, and I don't want this to be a mistake. I love you and just watching you talk to her made my blood boil," I said as he chuckled.

"Do you know how refreshing it is to know that you get jealous?" he asked kissing me. "I told Jane that I was married now, and I wouldn't be hanging out with her," he said as I smiled.

"I have work to do. I love you," I said as I pulled away from him.

"I love you too, make me some money honey!" he said with a laugh. I walked out to the dining area and saw that two of the five tables were filled. I had two couples; one was my father and Sue Clearwater, and the other two people I didn't know. I was too curious to know why in this world Sue was with my father.

"Hi! Can I get you both something to drink?" I asked as my father smiled at me.

"Bella, you look great!" Sue said to me as I smiled at her. "Where is that husband of yours? I want to meet him!" she said as I giggled.

"I'll put your drink order in and then I'll go get him," I said as they both ordered cokes. I turned to the next couple and I thought I was going crazy, the woman looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't place her.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I will be taking care of you this evening, what can I get you to drink?" I asked as the woman just started at me.

"I'll have a bud light, tap," the man said as the women just stared at me.

"Sixteen or twenty two ounce?"

"Sixteen."

"And for you, Ma'am?"

"You are so beautiful," she said as I said thanks. "I'll have the same, oh and a glass of water, please," she said. I put in their drink orders and I went to find Edward.

"Hey, there is someone that wants to meet you," I said with a smile. He walked with me to the table. "Sue, this is my husband Edward, Edward this is Sue," I said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I hope the food is as good as this place looks," my dad said as they laughed. "I'm impressed so far," he said.

"Thanks Charlie, that means something coming from you," Edward chuckled out.

"You and your brothers did all of this?" Sue asked.

"Yes, this has been our dream for a few years now," Edward told her as he rubbed my back.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but you own this place and this is your husband?" The woman at the other table asked. I looked at my father and he looked stressed.

"Yes, that's correct," Edward said as I moved closer to him. The woman looked like she was going to cry.

"I missed the wedding?" she asked as Edward and I looked at one another.

"We didn't have one," I said. "Who are you?" I asked as she stared at me.

"Babe, your drinks are up," Edward said pointing to the bar.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back," I said as we walked away.

"Do you know her?" he asked me.

"No. I was just going to ask you."

"Well, if you need me, you know where to find me," he said kissing my hair. When I turned around to walk back to the table I saw Charlie talking with the woman, and that was when it hit me, it was my mother.

* * *

Lemons are coming... more fights... and lots of drama.

Here are so story recs: songbird and there will be blood! Thanks to the girls over at twifans for the great story recs!

Review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

I stood frozen. Why was she here? Why was she talking to Charlie? I was under the impression that they hated one another. I walked back over to the tables and set the drinks down. I knew I needed to be professional, and that is what I planned on doing.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked my dad and Sue. After writing down their order I tuned to the other couple. "What can I get for you?" I asked with a smile. I could feel Charlie staring at me. The man ordered a loaded cheese burger and the woman ordered the chicken finger basket. I quickly walked away, because I was freaking out.

"Bella, you okay?" Alice asked me as I punched in their order.

"My mother is here, she is sitting over by Charlie," I told her as she turned to look at them.

"Do you want me to take over your table?"

"No, I can handle it," I told her as I move to the side so she could put her order in. "Do you think I should tell Edward?"

"I would tell Jasper," she said with a shrug.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She didn't seem herself.

"I hate the way Edward put his hands on you, I wanted to say something, but Jasper won't allow it," she said looking at me.

"Don't ever worry about me," I said as I smiled at her. "Edward is grabby with me, but he doesn't hit me. I can handle him."

"I still don't like it. Jasper has grabbed me a couple of time, and I can't deal with it. I told him if he did it again we were over. I'm not dealing with it," she said as I smiled at her. She was so strong. "None of us deserve to be treated like that."

"Alice, I love you," I told her giving her a hug. "I'm going to go tell Edward, and then I have to get back to my tables," I told her as she nodded. I wanted to be strong.

"Hey Sweetie," Edward said as I walked into the office.

"I just wanted to let you know that I do know who that woman...it's my mother," I said as he stared at me. "I just wanted to let you know," I said as I went to leave the office.

"There is always something isn't there, Bella?" he asked and I knew by the tone of voice he was mad. "You aren't going to have time to hang out with them, so you let that be known," he said as I shook my head no. I was upset by this and I wanted it to be known, but I knew Edward would somehow shut me down.

"Can I invite them over for dinner one night?"

"No," he said as I looked at him.

"Well, I am, so live with it," I said as I quickly walked out of the office and back to the dining area. I had another table seated so I headed over that way. "Dad, you want a refill?" I asked seeing it was almost empty.

"Yeah, that would be great," he said with a smile.

"You guys want another round?" I asked Renee and her husband.

"Oh no, Sweetie I'm good, Phil?" she asked confirming I did know them. All he did was nod his head yes.

I went to the other table and took their drink order and what they wanted for an appetizer. I felt bad knowing that they were sitting there while I was in the office. I knew Edward was watching me; I could feel him. I could feel a lot of people staring at me, and I was starting to freak out. I went about my night getting drinks and food, I enjoyed myself very much. I knew I wanted to talk to Renee, but I really didn't know what to say. When I was done putting in the other couples order the first two orders were ready.

"Dad, will you please cut your steak and make sure it's cook to your liking?" I asked as I set Sue's food in front of her.

"This looks so good," she said. When my dad said his steak was perfect I felt a hand on my back and I knew it wasn't Edward, and I got scared and flinched away.

"Sorry Sis, didn't mean to scare ya," Emmett said giving me a smile. "I'm Emmett, just making my rounds to make sure everyone is happy with their food," he said as they complemented the food. As Emmett chatted with them I went and got Renee's food. When I made my way back over, Emmett was talking with Phil and Renee was staring at me, again. I set their food down and Renee took a hold of my hand and I knew I needed to say something.

"I know who you are, please stop staring me and don't grab me," I said as she let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, I am just so happy to be here right now."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just want to get to know you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Would you like to come over for dinner one night?"

"That would be amazing," she said as tears slipped down her face.

"I will give you my address before you leave. I can't promise I will be able to devote a lot of time for you, but I can give up a few hours. How long are you in town?" I asked.

"We will be here for the week."

"Okay, let me go talk to Edward and I will get back to you with a date."

I saw that the other table was out of drinks, so I went and got more drinks. It seemed like the night went in fast forward after that moment. There was always someone in my section, and they seem to want something every time I walked over. I was shocked when my father gave me a hug before he left, and I was even more shocked when he left me a twenty dollar tip! I was starting to believe that he was changing. I finally found a minute to walk back to the office to see Edward. Jasper was counting money and Edward was working on something. They were both so busy that they didn't hear me come in. I looked at the wall and saw that I didn't have to work during the week. Just as I was going to walk out of the office Edward called my name. When I turned around I saw that he wasn't happy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just seeing when I worked next."

"I told you not to invite them!"

"Oh well," I said standing my ground.

"We are too busy right now."

"I can make time," I said as I opened the door.

"I'm pissed and we will talk about this later," he said as I walked out of the office.

The rest of the night was a blur. Renee stayed for a while and we made plans for Tuesday to have dinner. I wanted to know what she had to say, but at the same time I didn't care. I think I am the only person that has so many hate-love relationships. I loved my father, but hated him. I didn't know my mother, but part of me hated her. I loved Edward, but part of me didn't like him. I couldn't say that I hated him, because I didn't. At midnight my last table left. I was so tired, and just wanted to go to sleep. I went to the office and sat on the couch next to Rose and Alice who looked just as tired as me.

"How was your night?" I asked them.

"Busy."

"Long." they each said. "I think I made some good tips though," Rose said as she sat up. "The only shitty part is that I have to split them with Paul," she said as we laughed. "He's pretty cool though," she said as Emmett's head snapped toward her. He didn't say anything, but you could see he wanted to.

"I got Renee's phone number, and she and Phil are coming over for dinner on Tuesday," I said as I sat on the floor and emptied my tips out.

"Whoa, they were here?" Rose asked as she sat next to me to count her tips.

"Yeah, she seems nice enough, but she is only here for the week, and I told her I was too busy right now. So, Tuesday will be the only time I see her and then she will go back to Florida and live her life," I said as I caught Edward glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What if you like her?" Alice asked.

"Girls! Shut the fuck up so we can go home sometime tonight," Edward said scolding us like children. The sad part was we listened. We counted our money and I made a hundred and eighty dollars!

"Holy shit!" I said with a laugh.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I made a hundred and eighty dollars in tips tonight," I said as Alice gasped.

"I only made a hundred," Alice said.

"Don't feel bad, this will probably never happen again. Renee left me a sixty dollar tip alone," I said as Rose's head snapped to me.

"For real?" she asked as I nodded.

"That's it!" Edward yelled throwing his keys at me. "Take the girls home and go home yourself. I'll be there soon," he said dismissing us.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat," Rose said as he headed out.

"Get me something," Emmett said.

"Me, too," Jasper yelled.

"Me, three," Edward said as he smiled.

I guess that was the permission I needed. I had never driven Edward's car. After I was all situated with the seat and mirrors, we were headed off to the only fast food joint in town and ordered some burgers and headed home. I was only home fifteen minutes before Edward showed up. He flopped down on the couch just as I was finishing. It was after one in the morning and I felt wired.

"I'm going to go take a shower then head to bed," I said getting up.

"Sit," he said with a mouth full of food.

"I know you're mad..."

"You have no idea how mad I am at you," he said as I shrunk down into the couch. "First of all, the whole thing with Jane was nonsense! Then, as soon as your mother shows up you think you can talk to me the way you did? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "That's all you're going to do? Just shrug your shoulders?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Ugh...you are unbelievable right now! I told you to tell your mother that you wouldn't have time for her, and then you went behind my back and did it anyway," he said bouncing his leg, which was how I knew he was getting mad.

"Well, you are being unfair. She is here for a week! Let me have a few hours with her, and it's not like I am going to be alone with her," I said as he shot off the couch.

"Don't do this again! And don't make it a habit to go behind my back! God, I can't believe you did this! I should make it so you can't see her, would you like that?"

"Please, don't do that," I said as I looked at my lap.

"Not so tough when it's just the two of us?" I didn't say anything, he was right. Knowing that other people are around made me stronger. "Do you have anything to say?"

"No," I said as he sat next to me, I flinched away.

"I think you owe me an apology," he said as I just stared at my lap.

"I don't think I do."

"Whatever, Bella, get out of my face," he said as he pushed me off the couch.

I stood up and went to our room and started the shower. I hated taking a shower at night, but I would just take care of the tangles in the morning. What I didn't understand was that he told me to get out of his face, but yet he was climbing into the shower with me. I was washing my hair when he got in. He went right under the water and started to wash. He moved so I could rinse my hair. He wasn't saying anything to me; he was just staring, making me paranoid. I wasn't going to go out of my way to talk with him when he was so mad. I knew he just needed to calm down. I finished what I needed and got out. I brushed out my hair and then headed to our closest to find a shirt to wear. Edward was lying on the bed with just his towel.

"You're going to make the bed all wet," I told him as he shrugged. I turned my back to him and I found a shirt to wear to bed.

"You really aren't going to need a shirt," he said as I placed the shirt over my head.

"After everything that happened tonight, you think I am going to give myself to you?" I asked as I pulled up my underwear.

"It's our wedding night," he said as he rubbed his hand on himself, my eyes were glued there. "We don't even have to get out of bed until eleven so..." he said giving me his crooked smile that made me melt.

"It's not our wedding night anymore," I told him as I lay down and covered up.

"You really aren't going to let me have anything?" he said making his voice go high. It sucked because it made me laugh. "Come one Bella, please?" he asked as he snuggled up to me and kissed my neck. He palmed my breast and bit my neck.

"Edward, you don't fight fair," I said rolling over to look at him.

"Baby, I am only being so nice, because it is your first time. If we have been together right along I would have already taken what is mine," he said holding me to him. That honestly scared the shit out of me. "Plus, once I get started I highly doubt you would say no," he said kissing my mouth. His hands were all over me and I had forgotten all about our fights. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

He kissed my neck and face, he was all over me. I tried to kiss him, but he was moving so fast over my body and all I could do was run my finger through his hair. He took my shirt off and I didn't even notice that he had my panties down. My whole body was covered in cold chills and his mouth attacked my nipples as he ran his finger down my sex. I was wet for him, and I wanted him to give me more. He was rubbing himself on my thigh trying to give himself some friction. I wiggled my hand between our bodies and wrapped my hand around his cock. I loved touching him. I loved the sounds he made when I would jerk him. His fingers were in and out of me and I felt like I was going to cum all over his hand. The closer I came to cumming the faster I worked him over. He pumped two fingers in and out of me, it hurt a little, but I still wanted more. He kissed me on the lips as he moved between my legs; I knew what was coming next.

"I'm just going to do it quick, so it will be over. You ready for this?" he asked kissing me.

"No, I'm scared," I said as my breathing picked up.

"It will be over soon... well, the comfortableness, anyway," he said as he smiled at me and then kissed my mouth as he started to push into me.

"WAIT!" I said as he pushed into me more.

"Come on, Bella I want this so bad," he said rubbing my thighs.

"I know, I know, I want this too," I said as he smiled and pushed himself into me the rest of the way. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled as I tried to get away from the foreign object that was inside of me. He held me in place.

"Baby, it is okay," he said as he kept himself still and kissed me on the neck. "Just relax," he said as he sucked on my earlobe. "This is going to feel so good. You have no idea how good this feels," he groaned.

He pulled out a bit and I was thankful for the relief. When he pushed back in there was less pain, it burned more than anything. I watched as he used his thumb on my clit, which made it all feel good. He grunted, groaned, said my name, told me how beautiful I was, he said I was tight and warm, and he couldn't get enough of me. After the burning stopped it became very enjoyable. I didn't think it was possible, but I felt him cum inside me. We were both breathing heavy and we were both sweating, I didn't think I really did anything to make me sweat. The whole experience was more than I thought it would be. He was going to be the only man I was ever with, and I loved that idea.

"That was amazing," he said as he grabbed tissues off his bed stand. I didn't know what to say, so I just laid there. He cleaned himself and then he cleaned me. "Are you okay?" he asked as I rolled over onto my side.

"My stomach hurts," I told him as he chuckled. He cuddled into me and rubbed small circles on my stomach. "I'm a little sore too," I said as he sighed in contentment.

"You should be okay in the morning. I love you Mrs. Cullen," he said as I chuckled.

"Love you too, Mr. Cullen."

Tuesday

Edward has been the biggest asshole. I knew he was under a lot of stress with the opening. I knew I was exhausted. One girl quit on Saturday, so Alice picked up her Sunday shift, Rose did her Monday. Jessica was starting Tuesday, and I was not looking forward to working with her. I had a bruise on my upper from where Edward had grabbed me the night before. It was our worst fight. I had to stay after school to finish a test, I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. I thought he was going to hit me. There was also a new hole in the wall that I covered with a picture.

Flashback- Monday

"_Hey this is Edward, leave a message," _his voicemail said.

"Hey it's me. I have to stay after school to do a test that I missed. I won't be done until close to three so I will be at Jacob's around three thirty." I hung up and walked back into the class that I needed to be in. It wasn't too hard, but it took longer than I thought it was going to. At the end of the test I had to write an essay and that was the hardest part. I didn't get to Jacob's until almost four, Edward was gone.

"You are in so much trouble, Bella," Jasper said giving me the eye.

"Why?"

"Just call and tell him you are here," he said in _the_ final tone. I pulled out my cell just as it was ringing. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" he yelled into the phone.

"At Jacob's," I said hoping that would settle him down.

"Who the FUCK is Jacob?" he asked as I busted out laughing. "That's it I can't wait to get my hands on you!" he said as I laughed.

"Why are you being such a dick? Jacob is your restaurant, douche bag," I said. I was sick of him thinking I was always with other guys.

"I'm not in the mood for you attitude!"

"I'm not in the mood for yours!" I said in the same tone he used with me.

"UGH! I'm pulling into the parking lot now, be outside. I love you."

"Whatever," I said as I hung up the phone. He said 'I love you' every time we were on the phone or if we parted ways. I just didn't feel like saying it to him. I knew this was going to make him madder, but I didn't care...at the moment.

"Be good, Bella," Jasper said as I walked out of the office. I saw Rose as I was walking out and she asked me how the test was. She was going to have to take it the next day. We chatted until the back door flew open, it made us both jump.

"Let's go," Edward said through clenched teeth. I turned to Rose and gave her a hug before turning toward him. He held the door open as I walked through. I opened the passenger side door, climbed in and then buckled up. When he got into the car he grabbed a hold of my arm and he pinched the skin under my arm.

"You are hurting me," I said as tears were brought to my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," he said shoving me into the door. I didn't say a word all the way home. As we walked to the apartment building, he yanked my bag off my back, almost pulling me to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my torso hugging myself. When he opened the door I tried to hurry inside, but he grabbed me again and put me into the wall as he shut the door.

"You said that you would be at Jacob's by three thirty!"

"I know! The test took longer than I thought," I said struggling against him. "This fight is getting old, Edward," I said as his fist connected with the wall an inch away from my face.

"Next time, I won't miss your face," he said walking out the door.

End flashback

Needless to say, he came back later on that night crying and saying he was sorry. His tears always broke my heart, he always said I didn't understand, but he never explained anything to me. He was going to tell me soon or I was going to go crazy, I couldn't take much more.

Sex between us was every night. Our first time was the only time that he made love to me, the last few nights has been straight fucking. I did like it, but the first time was so slow and tender, maybe he was just making up for lost time.

Tuesday school ended and Alice brought me right home. Edward called as I was walking in the door to make sure I was there. He said that he would try to make it for dinner, but he wasn't going to make any promises he couldn't keep.

"Please try. I really need you for this," I said begging.

"Bella! I said I would try."

"I know," I said. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to try hard enough. "It's just you said that you are my family now, and I need you and I just feel like you are blowing me off."

"Jesus Christ, Bella. I have so much to do here since I got behind yesterday, because I had to deal with you and now you are acting like a child!"

"Fine! I don't need you! Maybe I will just leave with her," I said as I hung up the phone. I started dinner and I re-cleaned the house. Five came too soon and I heard knocking at the door. I opened the door to not only Renee and Phil, but to two other people. A boy, who looked to be younger than me, and a girl who looked maybe ten.

"Bella, I would like to meet Alec and Emily," Renee said as my mouth hung open, I had siblings.

* * *

Lol, if you are sticking with this story I have to give you a huge thank you. As I re-read this I'm shocked that I don't really remember what has happened. This was one of the first stories I wrote and it makes me laugh… it's kind of annoying.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all the reviews! The always make my day!

I own nothing :(

* * *

I had siblings that I knew nothing about. I didn't know how I felt about that. We all looked like our mother. We all had brown eyes, and dark hair. It was a little creepy to me. They both looked like they could have cared less to be at my place for dinner. I was glad I went overboard with food.

"Oh," I said sounding stupid. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella." Alec nodded his head at me and Emily just gave me a tight lip smile. "Come in," I said to them as I moved out of the door. They walked into the small apartment and they all looked around.

"Sorry I didn't mention the kids. I was so caught up in the moment," Renee said looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I told her.

"Is Edward going to be joining us?" Phil asked me.

"I don't know. He is really busy right now," I said trying not to sound pissed off. "Dinner will be done in just a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable," I said as I headed to the kitchen. I gripped the side of the sink and took a few deep breaths. I was feeling anxious. I took one of my pills hoping it would take the edge off.

"Are you okay?" I heard Renee ask as I flinched away. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," I said taking another drink. "Would you like something to dirk?" I asked her as she nodded her head yes. "We have water, milk, beer, and soda," I said.

"Soda. Do you have a headache or something?" she asked as I handed her the soda.

"No, um I have anxiety problems," I said getting the salad out of the fridge. I didn't know how to talk to her, and I didn't know if something was too much information.

"Do you need any help?"

"Um, well I guess if you want to set the table I can go get a couple of the chairs off the patio," I said as I showed her where the plates were. I went to the sliding glass doors off the dining room and brought in two more chairs in case Edward showed up. I really hope he did. If he didn't, I was going to be so mad at him. I checked my cell phone and saw that he had called three times.

"Bella, where's the bathroom?" Phil asked. After I showed him where it was my phone started to vibrate. I knew I needed to answer it, but I really didn't want to fight with him. This was a big deal to me and he seemed to care less.

"Hey, hang on one sec," I said to him. "I have to take this call, help yourselves to drinks," I said to my siblings and then went into my room. "Dinner is almost done," I said to Edward as I closed the bedroom door.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't start," I said taking a deep breath. "Are you going to be home?"

"Probably no," he said as I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe that he wasn't going to be here for me. This was so important to me and he wasn't going to be here! I threw my cell on the bed as it started to go off again. I wasn't going to talk to him if he wasn't going to be here. I walked out of the bedroom and saw that everyone was sitting around the table.

"Let's eat!" I said as we all dug into the food. No one was saying anything and I didn't know what to talk to them about.

"May I ask a question?" Alec said looking at me, I nodded my head yes. "Did you know about us?" he asked as I looked him in the eyes.

"No, I just found out about Renee a week ago. I had convinced myself that she was dead," I said as Alec looked at me.

"That's a little messed up," he said shaking his head.

"It is," I said. Renee cleared he throat and I looked at her sad eyes.

"So you're married?" Emily asked.

"I am, I got married on Friday," I told her as she smiled.

"Did you have a big wedding? Did your dad give you away? What did your dress look like?" she asked with love in her eyes. I smiled at her excitement.

"Well, I don't like people staring at me or being the center of attention, so we just got married at the courthouse. I didn't wear a dress, my dad was there, but he didn't give me away," I told her as she smiled.

"Do you have any pictures?" Emily asked.

"Well, right now I only have one on my cell phone. Would you like to see it?" I asked her as she quickly shook her head yes. I got up from the table and got my cell off the bed. I went back to the kitchen and looked at my cell. I had five miss calls and three texts. I pulled up the picture of Edward and me before handing the phone to Emily.

"Oh wow! He is hot," she said as I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I think so too," I told her as she showed her mom the picture.

"You two look so happy," Renee said.

"Thanks," I said as I went back to eating.

"How did you meet?" Emily asked.

"I was on my way to school and stopped by the corner store. He was there buying coffee and he asked me out and the rest is history," I said as she smiled.

"So, how did you know about the grand opening?" I asked as Renee and Phil gave each other a look. I didn't understand it and I was hoping that they were going to explain it.

"I don't know how much you know," Renee said as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know the jest of everything. Charlie told me some stuff when I moved out," I said not wanting to give too much away. I really wanted to know what she had to say.

"I think we should go out for some ice cream," Phil said as Emily squealed. I was full, but I could choke down an ice cream.

"That sounds like fun! Just let me clean up a bit and then we can go," I said as the kids left the table and went into the living room. "How much do your kids know about me?"

"Alec knows everything, Emily knows some," she said.

"Emily seems so sweet."

"She is. She likes the thought of having a big sister," Renee told me as I chuckled.

"Well, I don't know what kind of big sister I would be."

"You just talking to her will make her happy," she said as I started putting some stuff away. "It has been so nice to just see you. I know you must think I am a horrible person, but I was...am afraid of Charlie. I'm sorry that I left you, you will never know how sorry I am," she said as I saw tears in her eyes.

"We can't change what has already happened," I told her as she agreed.

"Can I hug you?" she asked. I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say. "It's too soon," she said as she looked away.

"A little, but at the same time you have to understand that I have only been giving hugs by a few people in my life," I told her as her tears spilled over.

"I am so sorry," she said as she cried. "I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have let my fear control me. Please forgive me," she said as I started to cry. What was I supposed to say? She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her. It felt right. It felt like I was meant to be hugged by her.

"I forgive you," I whispered to her. I heard a sob escape her, I hugged her tighter. I can't say why I forgave her; it seemed to be the right thing to do. I had so much hatred/dislike towards so many people in my life, and being able to truly forgive someone made it worth it. It felt amazing to forgive her.

"Why? Why would you forgive me so easily? I thank you for it, but why?" We pulled back from the hug and stared at one another. I nodded my head towards the patio and she took the hint to follow me. I closed the door behind her and then started to try to explain.

"I understand how you feel, somewhat. My life growing up was horrible. I'm not saying this to guilt you, but I want you to understand what I am saying," I said as she nodded her head for me to continue. "I was...I am still scared of Charlie. Friday, when you saw him hug me, that was like the third time he has ever shown me affection. I met Edward and he craves affection and I don't know how to give it to him. The only people I have ever shown affection to are Rose and Alice, but they are like my sisters. I see Charlie is changing, and maybe one day I can forgive him. Renee, I know I'm talking in circles, but just now, when I said I forgave you, I felt lighter. I've seen Charlie at his worst, if it weren't for Edward I would have never left him. I understand why you didn't fight for me; I wouldn't have fought for me either. I don't know what kind of relationship we could have, but I think we could be friends, I know I want to get to know you and your family," I said as she cried harder.

"They are your family as well," she said wiping her tears away. "Now, I want to tell you my story," she said as she held my hands in hers. "I never, not one day, did I not think of you. When I saw you had a Facebook, I stared at your picture and cried because you were so beautiful. Knowing that I wasn't there for you killed me. I have wanted to talk to you for the last eighteen years. When Charlie called, I thought I was going to vomit. Just hearing his voice brought back nightmares that I had tried to fight off for years. After I said hello, his first words to me were, I'm sorry. I thought something happened to you, I can't explain how I felt at that moment. I screamed and yelled at him, I accused him of killing you," she said as another round of cries broke through her. I cried with her, for her, I couldn't imagine what she went through.

"I knew he had changed when he let me scream and yell at him. After my rant, he told me that he wanted me to meet you. I felt like the world's worst mother at that moment. How dare I let fear hold me back for eighteen years! I could have known you, been there for you when you were growing up. I never expect you to say it back, but I love you so much. I felt like an asshole when he said I could meet you, he never had any say whether or not I could see you! I will never forgive him or myself for that," she said as I started to sob.

"Do you know I convinced myself that you were dead? I felt I had to or I was going to hate you and I didn't want to hate you. There are many rumors around this town about you, and that is what made part of me hate you. I didn't understand how you could just leave me with a man you knew was so horrible. I thought mothers protect her children. You didn't protect me and even though I understand and I truly forgive you, now that I know. After tonight I don't ever want to talk about the past, can we do that?" I asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"I would really like that," she said giving me a smile and a laugh. "This is the best day of my life," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "I love you Bella."

"I believe you," I said as we held each other.

"Well, I would have to guess this talk went well," Phil said as I looked to the ground out of habit.

"Yes, thanks for giving us some time to talk," I said keeping my eyes on the ground. Phil was very intimidating. He was tall and had a beard, he kinda scared me.

"It's no problem. I could go inside if you aren't finished," he offered. I looked up at him and saw no anger; he seemed to be a good man.

"No, I think we are good for today," I said as I smiled at him.

"How 'bout some ice cream?" Renee said as I nodded.

As we walked through the kitchen I saw my cell sitting on the table. I picked it up to see that I had missed calls and text. My outlook on my new marriage was changing. With Alice saying that none of us deserved to be treated badly and seeing how fear held back Renee for eighteen years made me start to realize that I deserved better. Edward was better than Charlie, and maybe there was someone better than Edward. I decide right then, that Edward was going to have to fully trust me or I was out. I would make it clear to him that I have no intentions to cheat, leave or ever stop loving him, but he had to work with me. I knew it was going to be a blow out fight, but this time I was standing my ground and he was going to listen to me.

Getting to know Renee, Emily, Alec, and Phil was great. They were a great family. I watched as Alec picked on Emily, I watched as Renee scolded them, and I saw how Phil only had to give them a look and they would stop. He didn't have to raise his voice or his hand to get his message across, it was refreshing. Renee apologized for their behavior, all I did was laugh. The two of them didn't know how lucky they were to have one another, some day they would know. Emily asked if she could call and talk to me, of course I said yes. Knowing I had a little sister felt amazing. I didn't really know what I would talk to Alec about, but I was sure we would think of something. Alec was five years younger than me so we did have some things in common. He liked to read, and we listened to the same kind of music. Emily liked Justin Bieber, I pretended to look excited even though I could care less. She asked if I would go to a concert with her one day and I said yes, I made my little sister a promise and I was going to keep it.

This had been one of the best days of my life. I had a true family and I loved it. Part of me wanted to thank Charlie for making this happen, but at the same time it was his fault it didn't happen sooner. I would still take time for me to forgive him. I knew it was going to be a long night when we pulled up to the front of my building and Edward came running out. I was not going to let him ruin this day for me and I was going to say good bye to the family that I didn't know when I was going to see again.

"Bella! I was so worried when I came home and you weren't here," Edward said as he pulled me into a hug. "I have been trying to call you," he said looking down on me. He was trying to intimidate me, it was working a little. Hey, I was a work in progress.

"Oh, sorry. We went out for ice cream, I forgot my phone," I said as he had a death grip on my arms. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "I want you to meet some people," I said begging him with my eyes. He loosened his grip on me, but stayed attached. "This is my mother, Renee. Her husband Phil, this is my brother Alec and sister Emily," I said as he stared at my mother.

"It's nice to meet all of you," he said with a smile.

"We would love to take you both out for dinner one night, if that is possible," Phil said as I smiled at him. "Bella said that you were both pretty busy right now, but I know Renee and the kids would like to see you again," Phil said to me.

"That sounds like fun," I said getting excited. "The only time we are free is Thursday, is that okay?" I asked. I knew Edward would shoot down the offer so I spoke as fast as I could; I wanted to see them again as well.

"It's a date. Sweetie, can I have your number?" My mother asked as we walked to her side of the car. "He seems mad," she said as I stared at her, how could she tell? "I'm sorry I said anything, he just reminds me of Charlie," she said as I gasped. "I didn't mean to be rude," she whispered as I shook my head no at her.

"You aren't being rude. You just...caught me off guard. Edward is just a little...over protective," I said hoping she would leave it at that.

"That's what I use to say," she said as I stared at her. What was I going to say? Did I want her to know?

"He doesn't hit me," I whispered to her.

"When do you go on lunch at school?"

"Noon."

"If I called would you be able to talk?" she asked and I shook my head yes. Rose would let me sit in her car to talk. "Okay, so we will see you Thursday night," she said giving me a hug. "I love you," she said holding my face in her hands, all I did was nod.

"See you later," Emily said giving me a hug. I hugged her back and kissed her check, she giggled. "He's even cuter in person," she said quietly. I turned to smile at Edward and looked back at my sister.

"He is isn't he?" I said as she blushed. "Are you a huger?" I asked Alec as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever Bells," he said giving me a one armed hug.

"Well, I'm sure you both want to get inside. We will call and tell you where to meet us on Thursday," Phil said shaking Edwards hand and nodding at me. I watched them pull away as I walked inside.

"Why would you do that?" Edward asked not wasting any time.

"Do what?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"You know what," he said in that creepy calm voice.

"I did a lot that you wouldn't like tonight so you need to elaborate."

"You fucking bitch!" he said pinning me to the couch. "You left without telling me, you left your cell phone here, and you have ignored my calls! God damn it Bella!" he yelled in my face. "Do you think you have an instance family with those people? They don't give a fuck about you! I am the only one that cares about you. Your father has beat the shit out of you and your mother left you knowing what he was capable of! I am your family!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" I said as I pushed him away from me. "You are my husband not my father! I wanted you here with me tonight, but you weren't! What kind of person does that? You say you are my family, but yet you weren't here for me? I spent time with a wonderful family and you missed out on it! You said you were my family and all you have done is acted like Charlie! If you love me you will be at dinner with me on Thursday, do you understand me?" I said as we stood toe to toe.

"You don't talk to me like that, do _you_ understand me?" he asked towering over me.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice, but I meant every word," I said holding eye contact.

"If I say no, it fucking means no! When are you going to learn that?"

"Never, I guess. I have done nothing to you for you to not trust me. I can come and go as I please. I don't have to ask permission, and you don't need to know my every move! You need to tell me why you are the way you are before I go fucking crazy! I would never hurt you," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Please talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"I want to know you. I know you are a great man, but your temper comes from anger. I have done nothing to you for you to be so violent with me, so I want to know who did," I said as he stared at me with tears in his eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take..." I said in a hushed voice.

"It's a long story," he said.

"We have time," I said as I hugged him.

"You going to leave me and go live with your mom?"

"If you don't stop with your grabbiness I may," I said.

"I hate hurting you."

"Then don't."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Will you tell me what happened to you?" All he did was nod his head yes and my smile grew.

* * *

OK! Now we are getting some where's... maybe... review and let me know what you think


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is for my girl Rose! Thanks for all the review you all are great!

* * *

We sat on the couch and stared at one another. He wasn't talking, but I was giving him as much time as I could. I needed to know this, whether I liked it or not. I could tell he was trying to figure out how he was going to start. I had asked him if he wanted something to drink, but he said no. I was trying to be optimistic, hoping that this would be our turning point towards the better. He played with my fingers as we sat there in our little apartment.

"I guess my whole outlook on life changed when I was sixteen. My brothers and I skipped school; no one was supposed to be home. We walked in to what we thought was our parent's fucking. We were grossed out and Emmett started to gag. We were caught off guard when we heard my father moan the name Tanya. We just stood there stupid. We were going to leave, but Jasper and Emmett thought we should let ourselves be known. I just wanted to go find my mom and tell her, but I stayed with them. When he came out of his room and he saw us, there was no shame on his face. He pushed that slut out of the house and then tried to ignore us. I told him I was going to tell mom, he grabbed me by the throat and screamed at me.

"He told me that everyone has their secrets, and that my mother knew. He also said monogamy sucked and that younger pussy was the best. I almost passed out from him choking me. After we found out about his indiscretions he never hid it from us. This one time I went into his office and he had some women giving him head. He wouldn't let her stop; I thought I was going to be sick. He handed me money, said he loved me and that he would see me at dinner. That broke me," he said as I sat there with tears in my eyes. It was hard for me to believe such a thing.

"That is one of the reason I can give you the guarantee that I will never cheat on you. The second reason is Heidi. The first time I caught her in our bed with another man, I cried. I asked her what I had done wrong to make her want someone else. Nonetheless, I forgave her, but that's when I started being controlling. I called her constitutionally and had to know where she was or who she was with. It drove her crazy and I knew it, but I couldn't stop. The second time I caught her in bed with another man I choked her out and that was one of my many arrests. The third time I beat the shit out of her, the fourth time I broke her nose and the scumbag she was fucking. I don't know why I hung onto her for so long, but she was my first love. She left me because I was too violent, I smothered her, and I didn't trust her..."

"Well no fucking shit!" I said interrupting him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," I said as he smiled at me. He pulled me into a hug and I straddled his lap so I could get as close as I could to him. "I would never do that to you," I whispered into his ear.

"Part of me believes you," he said as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Why do you get so upset when I talk about my parents?" I asked him as I looked at his face.

"I don't want you to leave me," he said.

"I don't want to leave you either," I said as he kissed me.

"I can't change overnight."

"I'm not asking you too. All I want from you is to talk to me instead of flying off the handle when something is bothering you," I said as he smiled that crooked smile.

"I will do my best," he said as I kissed him. This had to be our turning point, but if it wasn't...I didn't know what I would do.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, got off the couch, and walked to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and kissed me so softly. This Edward I would love forever with no questions asked. I had my arms under his shirt running my nails up and down his back. He had his body weight on his forearms as he rubbed the side of my face. It was the first time that I had initiated sex, I pulled his shirt off and he smiled at me. He kissed my neck and collar bone, he was too sexy for his own good. He sat me up and took my shirt off and he unhooked my bra. His magical mouth went to my breasts and I moaned like a whore. We were being so gentle and sweet with each other, we were showing the love that we had for one another. After he pulled my pants off, he stood and took his off. He moved back on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

The way his hands and lips moved over my body made me tingle. This was my best experience with sex, and I wanted it this way all the time. It was slow, gentle, and loving. When he entered me our eyes met and locked. It was so intense, but in a good way. We were connecting in a way that we have never before. The feeling of him inside me made my muscles clench. I was stuck in his trance as we stared at one another.

"I love you, so much," he said as he devoured my mouth in his. His pace was quickening and our breathing was picking up. I tightened my grip on him as my muscles grew tight and my orgasm pushed Edward over the edge. His movement stopped and he lay on my chest.

"I love you, too," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. After a few minutes of lying there we both moved. I went to the bathroom and crawled back into bed with him. We cuddled into each other and let sleep takes us into the next day. I was hoping for a good day, our new beginning, but only time could tell.

Wednesday was the best day between us. I went to school and then to Jacob's. When I got there my husband smiled at me and gave me a kiss. He had a productive day so we were able to go home and hangout, just the two of us. He told me old stories of him and the boys. They were hellins! I was scared to have his babies; I could only imagine how they would act. The three of them got into fights with other people, they did a lot of vandalism, they even broke into many abandon houses. I didn't know how Esme seemed to be so sane! Between her husband and sons...I just didn't get it.

I talked with my mother at lunch time. She said she was worried about my relationship with Edward, but I was able to put her mind at ease. I didn't tell her everything, because I didn't feel that she needed to know. She said I could call her anytime, day or night, if I needed help and I always had a place to go if I ever wanted to. That meant the world to me. Rose and Alice wanted to meet her, but I told them I didn't know if that was going to happen this time. We all were just too busy as of right now. Renee said they were going to come back for my graduation and they were hoping to stay longer next time. Again, that meant the world to me. Just knowing she was going to be here for me, made me so happy.

Renee had said we were going to meet at La Bella Italy for dinner. I was so excited to have dinner with my family, and I was more excited that Edward was going to go with me. When we got there, Emily came right over to me and gave me a hug! I thought that was too sweet.

"So, I got on the internet and saw that Justin Bieber is going to be in Seattle a few days after your graduation! Do you think we can go?" she asked me as I heard Edward chuckled behind me.

"I will have to see what we can do about that," I told her with a wink.

"Oh my god! We will have so much fun!" she said hugging me again. "Hi Edward," she said with a blush. I was pretty sure she had a crush on him.

"Well, if she gets to go see that queer, I want to go see Green Day or Papa Roche!" Alec said.

"I'm there!" Edward said.

"Oh, I would love to see them!" I said getting excited. "I have never been to a concert before."

"Well, that's just sad! And Justin is not queer," Emily said shoving Alec out of her way. She was a feisty little thing, I envied her.

When we were seated at the table, Edward was on his phone, which pissed me off. I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew it couldn't be that important. Emily sat next to me and you could feel the excitement coming off of her. I knew right then that I would do anything to get her tickets.

"Here Emily, read this," Edward said as I watched Renee watch him. He handed his phone to her and I looked at the screen with her. Edward really was a great guy. He had bought two tickets to the concert that she wanted and he was showing her the conformation that he had bought him. I was impressed that he was able to get third row tickets. I kissed Edward and he smiled watching Emily read the screen.

"Does this say you bought tickets to Justin Bieber's concert?" she asked holding back her squeal. I chuckled at her.

"Yes it does," Edward said as she squealed and leaned over me to give him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

"You are very welcome," he said as she stared at his phone some more.

"This is going to be so much fun! We could get matching T-shirts! Mom doesn't like going to concerts and Dad said he would never live through a Justin concert, so this is the best day of my life!" she said as we all laughed at her. She handed Edward's phone back over to him. Renee mouthed a thank you to Edward and he just nodded his head.

"How old are you? You don't look Bella's age," Alec said looking at Edward.

"I'm thirty," he said as Renee chocked on her drink. I looked at her and remembered that I probably never mentioned the age differences.

"I knew you were older, but I didn't think you were that old!" Renee said.

"Um...thanks?" Edward said.

"No, you're not old...you know what I'm saying," she said. "It's just you are closer to my age than you are Bella's," she said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm thirty six," she said as my mouth fell open. I didn't know she was eighteen when she had me.

"Did you go to Forks?" Edward asked her.

"I did."

"You must know Emmett."

"Oh my god! I do, he was a couple of grades behind me, but who didn't know him!"

"He was the one that was talking to Phil before I brought your food out," I told her as her mouth dropped.

"He got big!" she said with a laugh. I found it so weird that my mother went to school with my husband and brother in laws. "Small world," she said growing quiet. I looked to Edward and his eyes went down to the table. She knew what the Cullens were like and Edward knew too.

After an awkward silence, conversation came easy. I found that Emily was very talkative. Alec even joined into conversation with Edward. Alec had big plans for the two of them. I liked watching Edward with him; I think he would be a great father. I even think Renee liked Edward, but I was sure we would talk about that at some point. It was a wonderful night, I couldn't ask for anything more. I cried when we said good bye, even though I knew they were going to be back in a few months, it still made me sad. Renee said that she would call every day, Edward didn't look amused. Emily said she was going to call me too. I think she was my favorite. We parted ways and headed home.

"That was really nice of you to do that for Emily," I said giving him a hug when we got home.

"I hate the thought of you going by yourselves, but I defiantly don't want to go. I guess I trust you more than I thought," he said kissing me. "Emmett, I think dated one of your mom's friends," he said as we pulled back from our kiss.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" I asked. I really didn't care who Emmett dated.

"I'm sure your mother will have nothing but bad thing to say about him," he said as he walked away. "I don't want you talking to her," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"You can't be serious," I said with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I'm serious. She will turn you against me and I don't want that," he said as we headed to the bedroom.

"I'm not going to let her talk bad about you. You have grown up, I really don't think you are the person you were when you were younger," I told him as he stated taking off his clothes.

"Regardless," he said.

"I'm talking to her. I am not going to let anything she says persuade me."

"You aren't going to listen to me are you?"

"Not on this," I said as I got ready for bed.

"If I am around when you talk to her, will you put it on speaker phone?"

"I don't see why not, will that make you feel better?"

"Kinda," he said getting into bed. He had a stack of paper work that he wanted to get done before he went to sleep. I took out my book for English and started reading. "You said your homework was done," he said as I looked between his face and my book.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't lie to me! Is your homework done?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Then put your school work away!" he said knocking my book out of my hand.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do while you are doing work?" I asked picking my book off the ground. He glared at me and I knew he was getting mad.

"Lay with me, cuddle with me!" he said as if I was stupid.

"God, you are a fucking child!" I said as I walked out of the room. He was thirty years old and he whined like a child. "Cuddle me," I said to myself in a mocking voice sounding like a little kid. I was in the living room reading for a while when I heard a knock at the front door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that Charlie was on the other side. I sighed as I started to unlock the door.

"Hey, did I wake you?" he asked as I opened the door.

"No, I was just reading, what's up?" I asked as Edward opened the bedroom door. When he saw me at the door he walked over to me in only his boxers.

"It's a little late for a visit, isn't it?" Edward asked being rude.

"Don't be rude. What did you want to say?" I asked Charlie.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to spend some time with your mom," he said as I nodded my head.

"She's great," I said not really wanting to talk to him about it.

"Good, I'm glad," he said as he stopped talking and just stood there.

"Well, if you're done, we are going to bed," Edward said pulling my by the arm away from the door. I lost my balance and fell back a little bit. That wasn't Edward's intention, but Charlie thought it was.

"Don't put your hands on my daughter," he said grabbing Edward.

"He didn't mean it. I lost my balance," I said as my father and husband stared each other down.

"How do you think you are? Don't touch my daughter? You should have thought of that when you were putting your hands on her! Don't fucking come back here!" Edward said getting loud. He tried to shut the door, but Charlie stopped the door.

"I am her father! I want what is best for my daughter and you are NOT it!" Charlie said pushing Edward. I got scared; I thought they were going to kill each other.

"Don't fuck with me!" Edward said as I closed my eyes and stepped in between them. Stupid move, I know, but I didn't want Edward to hit my father. Just as Edward pulled back his fist, I put my hand in front of him.

"Please, please, I'm so scared," I said quickly. I felt Edward's body go ridged and then he lowered his fist and pulled me into his body. "Charlie, please leave," I said into Edward's chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just wanted..." he started to say.

"Yeah, I get it! I got to see Renee. Thanks for keeping her away for the last eighteen years. Good bye!" I said as I shut the door. "My GOD! That felt fucking great" I said as I turned around.

"I didn't mean to make you stumble," he said shaking his head.

"I know. That was all me, you caught me off guard," I told him as he grabbed for me. "I really wanted to hit him," he said into my neck. I started to laugh as I pulled him closer to me. "Baby, don't ever do that again. If was raging, I would have hit you, and it would have been hard," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't watch you hit him," I said not moving. I don't know how long we stood there, but I jumped when there was another knock at the door. Edward moved me so I was behind his back and he wiped opened the door.

"She said to fuc...sorry, can I help you?" he said as I pepped around his back. I saw to uniformed officers.

"One of your neighbors called, they said they heard fighting and a woman said they were scared. Ma'am, are you okay?" the blond officer said looking at me.

"She's fine. Her father was here trying to pick a fight. She stepped in between us and said she was scared," he told them. I didn't think I said it above a whisper.

"I'm pretty sure she can speak for herself," the other officer said. "Can you tell us what happened?" he asked me. Edward put his arm around my shoulder, but I kept my body hidden.

"My father was here and he pushed his way in. I asked him to leave and he wouldn't," I told them.

"Are you scared to be here?" the blond officer asked me.

"No," I said getting impossibly close to Edward.

"You're sure?" the other officer said.

"My wife said she is fine..."

"Wife?"

"Yes, I am his wife," I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Okay folks, you have a good night. If your dad comes back just call," the blond guy said.

"Yes, thank you," I said as Edward shut the door. "Can we go to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I still have some work to do, but I want you to lay with me," he said as he shut off the light. When we got into the bedroom I lie on his lap and fell asleep.

"What's this?" I asked when I walked into the office Friday after school.

"Just a little surprise," Edward said as he took me by the hand. Alice and Rose looked like they were going to jump out of their skin. The four of them stood in front of a small table.

"I just want to say that all of this was Edward's idea!" Alice squealed. I couldn't help to not laugh at her.

"So, my beautiful wife, we have been married for one week," he said kissing me. "We never had a cake, and well, I love cake and you," he said as they moved away from the table. There was a small three tier wedding cake. It had light blue and purple flowers around the bottom and it had a small bride and groom on the top.

"You are too sweet!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck giving him a kiss. "I love you. Thanks so much," I said as I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture of it. I knew Emily would like to see a picture.

"You guys have to cut it! I want a piece!" Emmett said as we all laughed at him. Edward and I put our hand on top of the knife and cut into the beautiful cake. He took the knife and cut the piece in half.

"We have to feed each other," he said with a sly crooked smile.

"We don't _have_ to," I said as he laughed.

"Oh, yes we do," he said handing me a small piece.

"Are you going to smoosh it in my face?"

"Of course he is!" Jasper said laughing.

"I don't want cake in my hair," I said as I pointed my finger at him. All he did was wink at me.

I slowly inched closer to his mouth with the small piece of cake. I knew in a matter of seconds I was going to have cake all over my face, his smile said it all. As we both opened our mouths he quickly shoved the cake at me. He smeared in all over my lips and down my neck. He was so over powering that I didn't even have a chance to get near his mouth. As I stood there with cake all over my mouth he picked up my hand and took a bite if the cake, I took the opportunity to smear his face with cake. Everyone was laughing at our exchange. Edward smiled at me as he leaned down to kiss me. I laughed as he licked the cake off the side of my neck, which turned me on. Now, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

And there you have it! I love review as much as I love cake!


	16. Chapter 16

I was getting a little bored with the story plot so I have to mix it up so we are jumping ahead a little bit. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Two day before graduation- two months later

"Are you going to prom?" Alice asked me on our way to Jacob's. Jasper had bought her a car and I have been riding with her for the last month.

"No, I have to work," I told her.

"Yeah, me too. I really wanted to go, but Jasper said it's not a big deal. He asked me why I would want to go without him," she said. Edward and I had a similar conversation. The boys were obviously too old to go to prom and it would be just weird for them to chaperone. Prom wasn't a big deal to me, but to Alice it was.

"Is it that bad?" I asked her.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I have always wanted to go. No, because it is just a dance and if you and Rose aren't going then I don't want to go anyway. Jas was just a jerk about it," she told me as I nodded my head in understanding.

"Was he mean about it?"

"Kinda. He got wicked pissed and said I wanted to go with another guy. I told him there was no one else. He scares me when he yells. His yelling has gotten worse lately. He has stopped grabbing a hold of me, but when he yells...oh god he scares me." she said as we pulled into the parking lot of Jacob's. I knew how she felt, I was there with Edward, but lately he and I have gotten a long great.

"It'll all work out," I told her as we walked into the office.

"How was your day?" Edward asked giving me a kiss.

"Fine, my family made it in. They are coming in for dinner," I said as he smiled.

"Alec already called me," he said as I sat on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder, I have been extra tired the past couple of week and I didn't know why. "Tired?"

"Yeah and I took a nap today."

"Did you still feel sick after I left?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as bad as it was the other day," I told him as he rubbed my back.

Edward and I were in great place with our marriage. Once everything was out on the table with him, everything just came natural. I talked with Renee on a weekly basis, Emily as well. I really loved talking with my mother and sister. The past wasn't brought up between us, and I was glad about that. A few weeks ago Emily and I were on the phone together and before we hung up she told me that she loved me, I cried. I loved her as well, very much. I didn't talk with Alec much. He and Edward had grown very close. I loved that my two families were coming together; the feeling was something I couldn't explain.

I have yet to talk to Charlie. I didn't know if he was someone I wanted in my life. He tried to contact me after the night him and Edward fought, but I just didn't have the energy to talk to him. Esme said that he R.S. to my graduation/ wedding reception. I had to hope for a good day and I had to keep him and Edward away from one another.

The whole Esme and Carlisle thing blew me away. Part of me thought that Edward was talking out his ass when it came to his father's ways, but I found out first hand that it was true. After a month of being on the anxiety medication we had gone to his office for a checkup. Edward had knocked and after a few seconds his father told us to come in. The sight before me made me want to run. There was a nurse fixing her top and her makeup was smeared. To me she looked like she was crying, and when I had asked Edward about it he said she was probably gagging. It took me a few minutes to understand what he was telling me. The nurse fixed her makeup and excused herself. Carlisle went on as if nothing happened. The meds were working for me, so he just gave me more and we went on our way. I was on Edward's insurances now, so I no longer had to see Carlisle and I think that made Edward happy.

Alice and Rose's relationships weren't as good as mine was at the moment. Jasper and Alice have fought more than anything. I have no worries for the two of them; they are like peanut butter and jelly. Alice never went into details with her problems with Jasper and I never pushed her into talking to me. I knew when the time came she would open up. Rose and I haven't talked much; our lives have just been too hectic. She and Emmett spent a lot of time at Jacob's. I knew that her car was all fixed and better than ever. She seemed happy, but I did notice that she had a bruise on her upper arm. I never asked about it, because Edward was hung up on me not butting into their business. Edward did tell me that Emmett didn't want her working so much. None of them understood why we wanted to work. Now that school was over for all of us I was sure things would be less stressful.

As far as Edward and I go, things were good. I knew he couldn't change overnight, so he was still a little controlling, but other than that he was great. He doesn't flip out on me when I am a few minutes late, but he still wants to know what I am doing all time. Our fights have been minimal; I even started a fight between us, because Edward didn't get home till the early morning one night. I was sure the fight could have been worse than it was, but at the same time, I truly trusted him. I think I just wanted to give him a taste of what he has giving me. I didn't do a good job at it, though.

So, here we are on prom night working. Like I said before, it didn't really bother me. I had my husband and my family, what more could I ask for? Just as I was getting ready to take my first table I had a wave of nauseous hit me and I was in the office bathroom throwing up everything that I had eaten throughout the day.

"Baby, are you okay?" I heard Edward say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm good now," I told him as I flushed the toilet. I sat on the floor and waited to make sure that I wouldn't get sick again. "Will you please get my table their drinks?"

"Yeah, but let me in first, I just want to see that you are okay," he said as I stood and unlocked the door. I didn't ever remember locking the door.

"I'm fine," I told him as we were met face to face.

"You are white as a ghost," he told me as he felt my forehead for a fever.

"I feel okay now."

"I should probably take you home."

"No, I want to see my family," I said as I used the mouth wash we had in the bathroom. "I'm fine really. If I don't feel better after this weekend I will go to the doctors."

"You should have gone days ago," he said standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's just stress. Now that school is over I will be feeling better."

"That's bullshit! You had nothing to do today and you are still sick. Are you late?" he asked as I stared at him.

"For what?"

"Your period, is it late? Are you pregnant?" he asked me as I stood there. Could I be pregnant? When _was_ my last period? "Come sit for a minute," he said. He left the office and I went to his desk to try to figure out when my last period was. The more I thought about it the more I was starting to think that he was onto something. "Alice is taking care of your table," he said as he rubbed my shoulders.

"I feel a lot better. I'm just going to go work," I said as I walked away from him.

"Bella, we need to talk about this."

"Not right now," I said as I headed out to the dining area. I saw Alice at the bar and she told me that I looked like shit and who belonged to what drink. As I approached the table I recognized the man that was at the table, it was the blond officer from the night Charlie tried to barge into our apartment.

"Hi, I'm Bella I will be taking care of you tonight. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" I asked as I acted like I didn't know who the man was. I doubted he remembered me.

"Have we met?" he asked me.

"I don't think so," I said as the women he was with started to order. The officer ordered and I quickly walked away.

"Baby, Jessica and Alice are going to split your tables. I want you to go home and rest," Edward said as I headed for my next table.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I will be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" I said to another couple that was seated in my section. I took their order and I heard Edward tell them to have a good meal. As I got their drinks Edward cornered me by the bar.

"I want you to go home," he said getting mad that I wasn't listening.

"I'm fine."

"Come with me now!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the back. "I am taking you home," he said in his final tone.

"No! I'm not going home! My family is coming in and I want to be here," I said as I had the urge to stomp my foot.

"You are going home," he said through clenched teeth.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard a man say. Edward dropped his hand that was gripping my arm and turned towards the voice. "I saw you grab a hold of your wife and my wife said that she had a funny feeling about you, so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," he said as Edward tried to get his angry under control.

"We are fine, thanks for your concern," he said trying to not be snippy.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes. If you will excuse me, I have work to do," I said as Edward took a hold of my hand.

"You are going home when you mother leaves," he said as I rolled my eyes and nodded my head in understanding. As I made my way out I saw that my family, that brought a smile to my face.

"Bella, are you okay? You look sick," Renee said as she hugged me.

"Thanks? It's nice to see you too," I said as she chuckled.

"I didn't mean it that way, you just look sick," she said as Emily got up to give me a hug.

"I'm fine," I said as I hugged Emily back.

"Edward!" Emily said giving him a hug.

"Hey," he said hugging her back. "Did you have a good flight?"

"One of the best flights I have ever had," Phil said.

"Are we still going to the concert on Sunday?" Emily asked me getting very excited.

"Emily, you will get to that concert, I promise. Although, I don't know if Bella will be able to go with you. She hasn't been feeling well and if she can't make it Alice said she would go with you and for some reason she was very excited about it," Edward said.

"Oh, is Alice nice?" Emily asked. I thought I was going to cry. I was the one that was going to go with Emily, I promised.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," I said to her as Alice walked up.

"Hi! I'm Alice and I think we are going to be the best of friends!" she said to Emily.

"I think...I have..." I couldn't get the words out as I headed for the office. I thought I was going to be sick again, but it never came. There was a knock at the door, I knew it wasn't Edward. The knock was too soft.

"Bella?" I heard my mother's voice. I clicked the lock on the door, and she came into the bathroom and sat with me on the floor. "Edward thinks you're pregnant," she said as I nodded my head yes.

"I know he wants me to go home, but I knew you were coming and I wanted to see you," I told her as a huge smile spread across her face.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. If you are Pregnant, I don't think going to a concert is the best thing for you," she said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I promised Emily," I said.

"She will understand. She may only be ten, but she has an old soul," she said as I laughed.

"That's what my teachers always told me."

"I guess you get that from me then," she said as we laughed. "Go home, we will see you tomorrow," she said rubbing my leg. "Stop at the drug store on your way home, put your mind at ease, ya know?" All I did was nod. "Can I trust Alice?"

"With Emily's life," I said without missing a beat. "She's amazing, but I am sure she will spoil that little girl more than you can," I told my mother as she busted out laughing.

"That is not good." We got up off the bathroom floor and walk into the office to find Edward sitting at his desk.

"So...you going to go home now?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I said as my mother hugged me.

"I will call you tomorrow," she said kissing my check.

"Your dinner is on me, I have already told Alice," he said as my mother smiled at him and walked out of the office. "Let's go," he snapped at me. I follow behind him to the car.

"Do you think we could stop by Walmart?" I asked as he nodded his head yes. The car ride was quiet, and I felt tired. Going home was probably the best idea. If I was pregnant then it would be a good thing, I think. Although I had a feeling that smootherward would come back, and I didn't know if I could handle that. The walk through Walmart was more like a run.

"Edward please slow down," I said as he stopped at the aisle that had the tests.

"You should have just stayed in the car."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you don't listen!" he said grabbing a test and then power walked to the register. I just walked out to the car. I wondered if he was going to pee on the stick as well. He needed to calm down, because he was putting me on edge and I haven't felt this worked up in months. I was standing by the car when my phone started to go off. Before I could even say hello Edward started his bitching.

"Where the fuck are you?" he asked.

"At the car."

"Oh now you listen!" he said as he hung up. He jogged over to the car and unlocked the door. "If you are pregnant, I don't want you working," he said. I didn't say anything; I knew this was going to happen. I would fight with him later about it, at the moment I was just too tired. When we got home he took off for the house and left me by the car. I walked at a slow pace towards the building. Edward was in the kitchen and I saw the test on the coffee table. I picked it up and went into the bedroom and lay on the bed. I opened the box and read the directions. I knew I had to pee on the stick, but I think I was just staling.

"What are you doing?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Reading. If I am pregnant are you going to become an asshole again?"

"Bella, come on! I want to know if I am going to be a father. Just go pee on the stick!" he said answering my question. Old Edward was back. It was a good two months while it lasted. I wiped tears away that had fallen; I didn't even realize that I was crying. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I peed on the stick and then sat on the floor. I knew I needed to wait a few minutes, I could hear Edward pacing our bedroom. I knew he was trying to give me a minute on my own, but I knew he would be opening the door at any...

"Hey, what's it say?" he asked as I chuckled to myself.

"You need to wait a few minutes."

"Do you mind if I look?"

"I don't care," I said as I lay my head against the wall. I watched as he stared at the test and then looked at the box and then back at the test.

"Do you want to look?"

"I'm sure you're capable."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because, it doesn't matter to me if I am having a baby. You are going to be an asshole if I am and if I'm not I'm sure you will find a reason," I said as I stood and walked out.

"Do you not want to start a family with me?"

"I would love to, but not if that means we go back to square one," I said as he stared at me.

"Well, we are having a baby," he said as I nodded my head. I couldn't help the small smile that was on my face. I wanted a baby, but I didn't want asshole Edward back.

"Please don't smoother me," I said as he lay with me.

"I don't mean too," he said as he kissed my neck.

"I don't want anything to change. We are at such a good point of your relationship and I don't want to go back to where we were," I told him as I started to cry.

"Come on, I have been trying. I am not going to say sorry for being protective of you. Knowing that we are having a baby makes me so happy. I just want to put you in a bubble for the next nine months to make sure nothing happens to either one of you. I want to make sure you are okay," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"You putting me in a bubble will drive me crazy, and I will probably hate you for it. I want to still work, and go about my day like always."

"Well, we will be changing your schedule at work and I guess you can show me how to do laundry, but I'm sure my mom will come over and clean, so we don't have to worry about that. I will ask my father tomorrow about an obgyn. There is no way he is going to be your doctor. We have to find a bigger place so we will start doing that after the party. Oh, you and the girls are going to love going shopping. I will even let you go by yourself as long as you don't overdo it," he said as I cried. I cried one of those sobs that hurt the back of your throat. "What's wrong?" he asked as I lay on my stomach and he rubbed my back.

"No! Your mother is not going to clean our house! You are not changing my schedule!" I said as I got off the bed.

"Don't yell at me!" he said yelling.

"Then don't act like an asshole!" I said as I cried. He shot off the bed and towered over me.

"You need to change you fucking tone, right now," he said grabbing a hold of me. "This is my baby too! I'm so fucking sorry that I just want what's best for you!" he yelled shaking me.

"Yeah and grabbing a hold of me is what's good for me?" I asked as he raised his hand to hit me. "Go ahead! Fucking hit me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I love you, but right now I don't like you," he said as he pushed me into the wall. I watched as he walked out of the room. I knew he left when I heard the front door shut. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. This was not how I was going to live...I was the only one that could change that!

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

I was doing the right thing. This is what I had to do for myself and my child. I would never deny Edward his child, but I would deny him me. As I approached the front door to my father's house my heart started to race. I didn't know if I was making a worse mistake for myself. As of right now, I had my life sorted out. If I had to, I would live with my mother, but I was hoping to stay in town so Edward could know his child. I did hope that Edward would change so that we could both be together and have our family, I wanted nothing more. I hoped that Edward would still let me have my job, but if not I would look for another one and I would work two if I had to. I knew Edward was going to fight me tooth and nail, but this had to happen. I knocked on the front door and then waited. When my father saw me he smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw that I had my bags.

"Can I stay here? Did you mean it when you said that you would never hurt me again?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Yes, of course you can stay here. I swear to you, I will never hurt you again. Come inside," he said taking my bags. "What happened?"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable talking to you about this," I said as I stood just inside the door.

"Give me a chance, please?" he asked motioning for me to go into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water," I said as he got me a glass and filled it with water. This was all too weird; maybe I would just go and stay with my mom. "This is weird. I shouldn't be here."

"Please give me a chance. Let me show you that I have changed...that I am still changing," he said sitting next to me.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. He didn't say anything; I don't even think he was breathing. "He has never hit me, but he is controlling. I just need him to know that he can't smoother me. I want to be a good mom and allowing him to have all the say over my life isn't being a good mom. I do love him and I want to be with him, but he needs to get over his problems. I know his life has been totally messed up, but he needs to know that I am not like all of the other people that have hurt him. I just want to be happy and I don't think that is ever going to happen," I said as I cried into my hands.

"Bella, you deserve to be happy. If anyone in this world deserves it, it's you. I know I was the one to say such horrible things to you, but you truly deserve it. If you really want to work things out with Edward than I will support you, but you have to promise you won't let him walk all over you," he said as I shook my head yes.

"What do you think I should do about the party on Saturday?" I asked him as he smiled a warm smile at me.

"Well, as soon as he finds out you are gone, I'm sure he is going to flip. He is probably going to show up here wanting to talk to you, are you going to want to?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I probably should. I just don't know what to say to him," I said as he nodded his head. "I don't want you fighting with him."

"I will do my best," he said with a chuckled.

I finished my water and headed up the stairs to my old room. The room was exactly as I left it. For some reason, that gave me a sense of relief. I checked my phone and saw that it was only eight o'clock, so I knew I had a few hours before Edward would know I was gone. I lay on the bed and held the phone to my chest and let sleep take me under. I had dreams of what my life would be like with Edward. Some parts were good, I saw us in the park with a baby, and I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but we were happy. In the bad part of the dream Edward was screaming and he was hitting me like Charlie had. I woke up to my phone going off and I had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was thick with sleep.

"Bella, where are you, Baby?" It was Edward, and he sounded so sad. "What happened to the walls? There are holes all over the place. Are you okay?" he asked as I cleared my throat.

"You put the holes in the walls, I just uncovered them before I left," I said feeling confident.

"I did all of this?" he asked. I knew it was a mistake to cover all the holes that he had punched into the walls. I was glad that he was seeing what he had done. There was two holes in the living room, three in the bedroom, and two in the kitchen. I had covered all the holes with some sort of picture.

"You said you would never leave me," he said and I knew this was breaking him.

"This doesn't have to be forever."

"I don't want it to be. I'm sorry. I know I say that a lot, but I am. I'm trying to change and I know we we're doing great, what happened?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"You were going to hit me! You were going to hit me, because I wasn't doing what you were telling me to do. Just because I am having a baby, doesn't mean that I have to sit around and do nothing. I have lived so long without a life and now that I have one, I love it. I love working and having money that I can spend. I want to be able to be sitting at home and say, hey I want to go to the store, and, know there is not going to be a fight when I get back. I want to live the dream, I don't want a perfect life, but I want a happy one. I know you and I can have that," I said as the tears flowed down my face.

"I love you," he said.

"As I love you, but this is not going to work if you are going to continue to be a control freak and hurt me," I said with a broken sob. "Look, I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep, I have to be at the school by seven for rehearsal and I will see you when I get to work, okay?"

"You're not coming home?" he asked and I knew he was crying.

"Not tonight," I said as he sobbed. It broke me, but I knew he would use that against me if he knew how bad it hurt me to hear or see him cry.

"Do you want me to come and get you in the morning?"

"No, Alice is coming to get me," I told him as he hummed his response.

"You are coming to work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"What about our party Saturday?"

"If all goes well I will be there. Can we also change my schedule around a bit tomorrow?" I asked knowing that he would like that. I knew I shouldn't work as much and I wanted to spend time with Renee and as of right now, I was working a lot.

"Yeah, we can do that. Come in at noon and we can work on it," he said sounding to be in a better mood. "Get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow," he said as I smiled.

"Night. I love you," I said and I meant it. I really did love him.

"I love you." I hung up the phone and lay down on the bed. It was going to be a long night and I knew it. I would miss lying in his arms, but this needed to be done to prove to him that I was serious.

I was able to sleep through the night and I really didn't think I was going to. Just as I was getting up a little after six, Charlie stuck his head in the door to make sure I was up. I wasn't feeling half bad and to me that meant that it was going to be a good day! I took a shower and I was shocked that I was hungry. I was hoping that I would be able to find something to eat. I couldn't believe the amount of energy that I had, I was ready to go before six thirty.

"What are you looking for?" Charlie asked as I flinched away from the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, I was just looking for something to eat," I said looking at the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you, help yourself to whatever you want," he said giving me a smile. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, Alice is coming to pick me up," I told him as I popped two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Well, I have to get to work. Will I see you later?" he asked grabbing his keys and coffee.

"Maybe. I will let you know. I have to work this afternoon," I told him as he nodded. "Where are you working?"

"Down at the police station. An office job, who would of thought," he said with a chuckle. I never knew what he did for work before now.

"Cool, well, have a good day," I said with a smile.

"You too, Kid," he said before he walked out of the house.

I was convinced that he was changing. My life seemed to be coming together, well most of it anyway. I stood out on the porch and waited for Alice to come and get me. It was already warm out, I loved summer, and it was my favorite time of year. I really thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest when I saw Edward pull up and not Alice. I really thought he was going to give me some space. I started to walk down the porch when he got out of the car and started to walk towards me.

"Edward, I told you Alice was going to pick me up," I said as he reached me.

"I know, I just couldn't, not see you. I missed you so much last night," he said as he pulled me into a hug. What sucked for me was that I melted into his arms. "Come home," he said into my hair.

"I need to get to school," I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"I know, come on. I got you a soda," he said as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I got in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Really good today," I said taking a drink of the soda.

"Here is a number my father gave me for a baby doctor," he said handing me a piece of paper with a number on it.

I nodded my head and stuck it into my pocket; I was going to call the first chance I got. I didn't understand why, but Edward was driving me crazy. He kept trying to hold my hand and rub my leg. I didn't really feel like being touched. He didn't seem to notice my standoffishness. I didn't want to be a total bitch to him, because I did love him, and I wanted to be with him. I just didn't want him to think that one night apart and everything was going to be okay. When we pulled up to the school and I saw my two friends waiting for me, Alice looked guilty.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Please come home. I don't know how much more I can take. Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it," he said turning his body towards me.

"Edward, I don't want to tell you what to do. I want to be with you more than anything, but if you think that you are going to control my every move, you're wrong. I can tell that you are trusting me more and I like that. I think you just need some time to think about if you can let go a little bit," I told him as he nodded his head yes. I think he would agree with me if I told him to jump off a cliff and I didn't want that. I wanted him to talk to me about how he felt, not just agree with everything I was saying.

"I will do anything you ask," he said placing his hand on the side of my face. "I'll pick you up when you're done," he said as I shook my head no.

"I'll just ride with Alice. We are going to the same place anyway."

"Okay. I love you," he said moving in to kiss me.

"You know I love you," I said as his lips touched mine. Before it could go any further I pulled away and got out. As soon as he was out of sight I told Alice and Rose what had been going on.

"Good for you," Alice said with a smile. "I hope it works for ya."

"Yeah me too," I said as the principal started talking. We didn't even do anything for thirty minutes. I had to pee and I was getting antsy.

"Okay, we are going to take about fifteen or twenty minutes to line everyone up and then go through the ceremony," he said as I thanked god that I was going to be able to relieve myself. I told Mrs. Cope on my way out that I was using the rest rooms. I noticed I had a new text from Edward, he told me that he loved me more than anything and that he would see me in a few hours. Well no shit! After using the toilet, I took a few minutes and call the doctor. As soon as a real life person got on the phone I was happy.

"Thanks for holding, what can I do for you?" the women on the other end asked.

"Are you accepting new patients?"

"Yes we are. Do you need an appointment?"

"Yes, as soon as you can please," I said just wanting to know for sure that I was carrying a baby. I really didn't know if I could trust a stick to tell me such a thing.

"Okay, and what do you need to be seen for?"

"I took a home pregnancy test and it says yes," I said with a nervous laugh. I felt better when the women laughed with me.

"This your first?"

"Yes."

"The first appointment is easy and quick, can you come in at ten?" she asked as I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't know if I could wait out the weekend.

"Yes, I'll be there," I told her. "Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"Just your insurances card and money for the co-pay, if there is one," she said. I said I understood and I hung up the phone. I was sure we would be done way before I had to be at the doctors. To me the whole rehearsal was a waste of time! We walked and the principal talked, too boring. By quarter after nine we were all done and ready to leave.

"Rose, where is your car?" I asked as we all got into Alice's car.

"We thought we would all go out to breakfast," Alice said with a giddy giggle.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her. If we were close to the doctor's office I could go with them.

"We were thinking the diner," Rose said.

"Women's Health is right there, right? I have an appointment at ten," I told them as they told me it was. I was excited to go out with them. Not calling Edward and telling him where I was, was even better. "What time did you tell the boys you would be done?"

"I said I didn't know," Rose said.

"Same here," Alice said with a giggle.

"Well, aren't we just a bunch of rebels," I said as we all laughed.

"So...you really think you're preggers?" Rose asked. All I did was nod my head yes.

"That sucks," Alice said.

"Why's that?" I asked knowing I was okay with it.

"I don't know it just seem like the right thing to say. I mean you left Edward," she said making a good point.

"I'm sure we will work it out. He just needed a wakeup call to know that I wasn't dealing with his bull anymore," I told them as we walked into the diner. We were seated and I just ordered a soda, I wasn't feeling hungry.

"So, what are you going to do if things change for a little while and then go back to the way they were?" Rose asked me.

"Part of me doesn't think that will happen, but then again, you're right it could happen. In all honesty, I will just have to cross that bridge when it happens," I told them.

"I understand that," Alice said. We talked for a few minutes and then I got up to leave. "I'll be outside the doctor's office when you are done," she said.

I gave them both a hug and then headed down the street. I was a little nervous, but nothing that I couldn't handle. When I got there I filled out all of the paper work that needed to be done, and my god, there was a lot of it. After that I waited in the waiting for what seemed like hours, it was really only five minutes. I was asked to pee in a cup before I sat in a little room and waited some more. I really wanted Edward at that moment. I knew I should have told him, but I wanted to know that I could do something on my own. I about jumped out of my skin when my phone started to vibrate, of course it was Edward.

_Where are you? Jasper said Alice was waiting on you._ I didn't know if I should have told him, but I did. I wanted to show him that he could truly trust me, and that I would never lie to him. I knew this was going to upset him, but it would also be a test to see if he was capable of changing.

_W__hy didn't you tell me? I would have__ gone with you. I wanted to be there. Do you hate me that much?_ Okay, I felt bad. I didn't know what to say to him, I knew nothing I said would make him feel better.

_All I have done is pee in a cup, you're not missing anything. I guess I just wanted to do __something on my own. I should have__ told you and I'm sorry._ I texted to him. I did feel bad, but what was I going to do?

_I'm mad, but I get it. I don't deserve to be there anyway. I love you so much. I want to make this work, please come home with me tonight?_ He did deserve to be there; maybe I would go home with him...

"Mrs. Cullen?" I heard the doctor say as he walked in. "I'm Doctor Lucas, it's nice to meet you," he said extending his hand to me.

"Bella, please call me Bella," I said letting my nerves show.

After some small talk he tells me that I am in deed pregnant. I smile and give him a nervous laugh. He then tells me that I will I will need an appointment to get a pelvic exam done. The thought made me nervous, I had never had one done before.

"It's nothing to worry about, just routine," he says with a warm smile. Before I am done he tells me that my due date is roughly around March twentieth, which seemed like a long time away. I am set up with two appointments, one in two weeks for the pelvic exam and one I four weeks for a sonogram.

When I got to Alice's car they were singing to the radio, they were loud, and they were awful singers. I couldn't help but to laugh at them. I told them everything that happened at the appointment and they got all excited about all the shopping trips we could make. It did sound like fun and I couldn't wait.

"We'll wait for you," Rose said to me as I was getting out of the car.

"Ya know what? Don't worry about it. I feel really good today and the sun is shining, so I'm just going to walk. I have an hour before I have to be there anyway," I said as they nodded and left. When I got inside and up to my room I sat on the bed and looked through all of the pamphlets that the doctor had given me. Before I could even start getting dressed for work I heard pounding on the front door. I could see Edward standing there before I was half way to the bottom.

"Fuck Bella, I know you are mad at me, but you could have at least told me what they said," he said walking in the house. "I know I fucked everything up, but this is my baby too, whether you like it or not! I'm doing my best to give you space, but this shit is hard! I get why you are pissed at me, I truly do...I just want you to come home so we can talk thing out," he said towing over me.

"You're right; I should have called you when I got here. The doctor gave me some reading material, and I got caught up, I'm sorry. They said that I am in deed pregnant. The baby is due around March twentieth. I have an appointment in two week for a pelvic exam, and then one is four weeks for a sonogram. I know this is your baby too; I just wanted to make sure we didn't get a false positive. You are not giving me space. You left me in our apartment at seven o'clock last night. We talked at one this morning, then you showed up here after I told you I was riding with Alice at seven. Now you are here again and it's not even noon!" I said feeling frustrated.

"I'm trying to give you space! Do you know how hard it is for me to not know where you are? My mind goes crazy, and I feel like I am going to hyperventilate!" he said getting loud.

"Come with me I will show you," I said taking him by the hand and leading him to my room. "I was sitting here reading these!" I said getting loud myself. "I got up this morning and took a shower like I always do, then I saw you. I went to graduation rehearsal, went to breakfast with the girls. I didn't eat anything, because I wasn't hungry. Then, I went to my appointment and texts with you. Alice dropped me off here. Is that a good enough of a play by play for you!?" I said almost yelling. "This is what drives me insane. You have no trust for me, and I have done nothing for you to feel this way. I have always been honest, and I think I'm very trustworthy. I will say this, you have gotten so much better with the whole trust thing and for that I thank you..."

"See, you even know that I am trying to be better for you. I think you staying here is bullshit! You're my wife! I want my wife at home with me. I don't need a play by play of your day. I know I am controlling, but that is something that is going take a lot of work for me to stop. Give me one last chance, that's all I'm asking for," he said as he sat on my bed.

"I think I am going to have a girl day with my mother and Emily on Monday," I said randomly.

"That sounds like fun," he said as he smiled at me.

"I will probably be gone all day."

"I get what you're doing," he said with a chuckle.

"And, I'm not going to talk to you once throughout the day," I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"That's fine," he said staring at me. "I get it Babe, no more play by plays, but what if you are out and I am wondering when you are coming home? Do I get to call then?"

"Maybe, as long as you are nice about it," I said cracking the straight face and smiling. "I'm not saying that you can't call me when I am out. I am just asking that you don't blow up my phone if I don't answer right away or interrogate me about what I am doing," I told him as I moved closer to him.

"You're making me a better man," he said lifting me shirt and kissing my belly. "I love you," he said as he pulled me gently to his lap.

"I love you," I said as I kissed his cheek. "I need to get changed! I'm going to be late for work, my boss is a prick. I'm sure he will have something to say," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" he asked. That did it for me and I busted out laughing. This was our turning point and I could feel it.

* * *

Maybe... review please!

Story rec

First in ten! Great story! Edward is quarterback to the Dallas cowboys and he is a dom! Need I say more?

War of the rose! Really good story. The story is not for everyone! Edward is a cheater and Bella leaves and all hell breaks loose! Edward is a spoiled brat that wants everything his way.

Paper cutout! This story has dilfward and tatward! Love this story. The summary sucks but the story is great


	18. Chapter outtake

This is Edward's pov from the last chapter. You don't have to read it. It is kind of repetitive.

* * *

I was going to be a father and I was ecstatic! Bella and I were going to start a family. As soon as the little stick said she was pregnant my mind was going a mile a minute with things that needed to be done. I knew I didn't want her working. I wanted her to take care of herself, being on her feet all day was not good for her or the baby. She started crying and said that I was going to smoother her. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted what was best for her. When she started yelling I saw red. This was a happy time and she's yelling? I wasn't having it. I grabbed a hold of her because I wanted her to shut the fuck up.

"This is my baby too. I am so fucking sorry I want what is best for you!" I gave her a little shake hoping that she would just let me talk, but no she had to keep pushing.

"Yeah, because grabbing a hold of me is what is good for me?" For some reason that almost pushed me over the edge and I raised my hand to hit my pregnant wife. Yes, I know I am a huge piece of shit. "Go ahead! Fucking hit me," she said and I saw a whole new person in her. I didn't like what I saw. She was pissed and I knew I needed to walk away before I really hurt her, I didn't want that.

"I love you, but right now I don't like you," I told her as I pushed her into the wall. I stormed my way to the car and slammed the door once I got in. I hated when she would piss me off on purpose.

I thought things between the two of us had been great. We had hardly fought at all and I thought I trusted her. I guess it shows that I can never do anything right. I really thought that I was doing things right and then it blew up in my fucking face! I knew that I needed to just go away for a few hours and I would go home, tell her how sorry I was, maybe even cry and then everything would be okay.

When I got to Jacob's, Renee and the family were just leaving. I really liked them, but Alec was my favorite. Renee asked if Bella got home okay, I told her that she did and that she was resting before I left. I knew it was a lie, but no one needed to know what went on between me and Bella behind closed doors. The night went fast and smooth. I was ready to head home when I heard Jasper and Alice talking in the office.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Bella called and asked if I could pick her up at Charlie's in the morning. That's okay right?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Yeah, that's fine, but why is she at Charlie's?" my brother asked.

"She said she needed time away from Edward. I'm sure she will tell me more tomorrow," she said as I opened the office door.

"Alice, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I talked to Bella. I am picking her up in the morning," I said as she nodded in understanding. I raced to my car and headed home. I know Alice misunderstood her, she wouldn't leave me. Our fight was not that bad and she was overreacting! My plan was to go home, call her, and then go get her. That all went out the window when I walked inside and I was met with a hole in the wall. As I walked throughout the apartment I saw holes in almost every room. All the holes were about the same height as Bella's face. There was no way I did all of this. I sat one our bed and called her. My plan was still to go and get her, she was my wife and I wanted her home with me.

I had to talk to her. When she answered her phone I could tell that she had been sleeping, how could she sleep without me? Once she confirmed that she was okay and that I indeed put all of those holes in the walls I had to tell her the one thing that she had promised me.

"You said you would never leave me." When she said it wasn't forever I knew that I still had a chance with her. Like I said before, things had been great and I needed to know what had gone so wrong for her to leave. Her words broke me in a way.

"You were going to hit me! You were going to hit me because I wasn't doing what you were telling me to do." I hated it when she was right. "Just because I am having a baby doesn't mean that I have to sit around and do nothing." I wish you would and then I would know that you were safe, I thought to myself. I knew better than to say those words out loud. "I have lived so long without a life and now that I have one, I love it. I love working and having money that I can spend." I rolled my eyes because she could have anything she wanted. She didn't have to work. "I want to be able to be sitting at home and say, hey I want to go to the store and know there is not going to be a fight when I get back." I really hate it when she makes valid points. It would cause a fight and I would flip shit not knowing where she was. "I want to live the dream, I don't want a perfect life, but I was a happy one. I know you and I can have that," she said as the lump grew in my throat. We wanted the same things, but yet I was the asshole that was ruining it.

"I love you," I told her, which was the only thing I could think to say.

"As I love you, but this is not going to work if you are going to continue to be a control freak and hurt me." Hearing her cry was killing me knowing I couldn't be there to hold her and make it better. "Look I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep, I have to be at the school by seven for rehearsal and then I will see you when I come into work okay?" she asked. Of course it was okay, but what pissed me off was that she didn't say anything about coming home. That was when my tears started to come, my wife was so mad at me that she wasn't going to come home and be with me. I had fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to me because I can't let go of all the things that have hurt me in the past.

"You're not coming home?" I asked already knowing the answer. I thought that maybe if she knew how bad I was hurting she would give in and come home.

"Not tonight," she said and I sobbed. I knew it broke her when I cried, but this time she could care less. She really hated me and I had to fix it, I was not going to lose her.

"Do you want me to come and get you in the morning?" I asked knowing damn well that I already was.

"No, Alice is coming to get me," she said as I hummed my answer. I didn't want to get off the phone with her so I asked if she was going to come to work even though she already told me she was.

"What about our party Saturday?" My mom had planned her graduation party and our wedding reception for the same day knowing that Bella really wouldn't want two parties.

"If all goes well I will be there." Well now I knew that she was just doing this to scare me into thinking that she didn't want to be with me anymore. "Can we also change my schedule around a bit tomorrow?"

What the fuck! I said that and I was the asshole! Well now I knew that all I had to do was wait for her to come up with the idea, that way I would be the supportive husband instead of the control freak. Needless to say, that made me very happy. After telling her to be in at noon I felt better. I knew that I just needed to make her happy for the next few days and everything would go back to normal. I was going to try to let go of the past, I just hoped it didn't come back to bit me in the ass later.

I didn't really get any sleep. I cuddled with Bella's pillow because it smelt like her. That did help and I was able to get some sleep. I was wide awake at six. I called my dad and asked for a number to an OBGYN. He asked me why and I told him that it was none of his business and hung up on him. I jumped in the shower and made sure that I looked and smelt good for my wife. I stopped by the corner store, got myself a coffee and my baby a soda. Me picking her up was going to go two ways; one, she would be pissed and start a fight, or, two, she would forgive me and think that I was a sweetheart for picking her up. I was going with option two. Her face said it all when I pulled up. She didn't look pissed per say, but she didn't look happy with me either.

"Edward, I told you that Alice was picking me up," she said trying to be pissy with me.

"I know. I just couldn't, not see you. I missed you so much last night," I said laying it on thick.

I wasn't lying to her; I just wanted her to know that I was always going to be there even if she didn't want me to. I loved her and I wanted to make sure that she was always taken care of. When I wrapped my arms around her small little body she molded herself to me, I was quite pleased. Now that I had her in my arms I knew it was now or never to ask her to come home. She ignored me and pulled out of the hug saying she had to get to school. What I wanted to do was yell at her and demand her to go get her things, but I didn't. I played the sad husband roll and I could see that she was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. I was happy to hear that she was feeling good, she had been sick or eight days straight. I gave her the number that my father had giving me and she put it in her pocket. I ignored her standoffishness and touched her every chance I got. I knew it was pissing her off, maybe in a way I was daring her to say something. She didn't say one fucking word and that pissed me off even more. I knew now was not the time to flip on her, so I held back my anger. I knew I had to try one more time before she got out of the car to get her to say that she would come home with me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Please come home. I don't know how much more I can take. Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it," I said to her almost begging.

"Edward, I don't want to tell you what to do. I want to be with you more than anything, but if you think that you are going to control my every move, you're wrong." I had to keep telling myself to breath. "I can tell that you are trusting me more and I like that. I think you just need some time to think about if you can let go a little bit." Oh now she was going to turn it around on me and make me look like the one with the problem. Yeah whatever, I was the one with the problems, but I didn't have anything to think about. I knew my issues, but what I didn't know was how to get over them. I just started to agree with her, maybe that would get her to come home.

She told me that I didn't have to pick her up and that made me sad. I wanted to pick her up. She did give me a small kiss, so I knew with a few more kisses she would be back in my bed tonight. I went to the hardwood store and got what I needed to fix the walls, I knew that would make Bella happy. Plus we were moving anyway, so it really needed to be fixed.

After I had fixed the holes I headed off to Jacob's. Jasper was on the phone with Alice and he didn't look happy. I heard him ask why she was waiting for Bella and I felt like something was wrong. I text her and asked where she was.

_At the doctors._ It took everything inside of me not to punch something. I should be there with her and I wasn't, she really was mad. I asked her if she really hated me that much, I knew she didn't, but I also knew that would get under her skin. I did have to say that it was a change that she was the one saying sorry. I told her I was mad, which I was, but I did understand... kind of. I told her I loved her and I wanted to work things out with her. I even asked her once again if she would come home with me, she never answered. I sent her three more text asking what was going on, and again I didn't get a reply. When I saw Alice and Rose walk into the office without my wife, I flipped. I had, had enough!

"Where the fuck is Bella?" I said to them.

"She said she wanted to walk," Rose said.

"Just give her some space," Alice said as my anger grew.

"Shut the fuck up! You both know nothing!" I said as I grabbed my keys and left. I headed over to Charlie's. I hated that she was there, of all places. I couldn't believe that she went back there. I got stuck behind some bitch that couldn't drive and it seemed like it took hours to get to that house. Once I was there I banged on the door until she answered.

"Fuck Bella, I know you are mad at me, but you could have at least told me what they said." I pushed past her in case she got the bright idea to shut the door in my face. "I know I fucked everything up, but this is my baby too, whether you like it or not!" I said getting loud. "I'm doing my best to give you space, but this shit is hard! I get why you are pissed at me, I truly do... I just want you to come home so we can talk things out," I said towering over her. I knew that I was intimidating her, but I knew no other way, this was who I was.

"You're right, I should have called you when I got here." Now we were getting somewhere, I thought to myself. "The doctor gave me some reading material and I got caught up, I'm sorry." I really liked the fact that I was not the only one apologizing. "They said that I am in deed pregnant. The baby is due around March twentieth. I have an appointment in two weeks for a pelvic exam and then one in four weeks for a sonogram." I was going to be there for both of those no matter what! "I know that this is your baby too, I just wanted to make sure we didn't get a false positive." I guess that made sense. "You are not giving me space. You left me in our apartment at seven o'clock last night. We talked at one this morning, then you showed up here after I told you I was riding with Alice at seven. Now you are here again and it's not even noon!" she yelled. I knew she was right, but once again I was letting the past rule the present.

"I'm trying to give you space! Do you know how hard it is for me to not know where you are? My mind goes crazy and I feel like I am going to hyperventilate." I think this was the first time since this fight started that I said exactly what I was feeling.

Then of course she made me feel like shit once we were in her old room giving me a play by play of her day. I didn't want that and that was the first time I had ever thought such a thing. I wanted to know where she was, but I didn't need to know her every move. She was right and I was finally seeing it, I was a control freak. She kept half talking half yelling at me, I didn't listen to ever word she said, but I did hear her when she thanked me for trusting her more. She was trustworthy, she had never done me wrong and part of me thought she never would.

"See, you even know I am trying to be better for you. I think you staying here is bullshit! You're my wife! I want my wife at home with me. I don't need a play by play of your day. I know I am controlling, but that is something that is going to take a lot of work for me to stop. Give me one last chance, that's all I am asking for," I said to her. I half meant it, I knew if I fucked up again I would beg for another last chance. As I sat on her bed she just stood there and stared at me, she was too cute. She had her hands on her hips and she was breathing heavy, she was too sexy.

"I think I am going to have a girl day with my mother and Emily on Monday," she said out of nowhere. It took me a second to realize what she was doing.

"That sounds like fun," I said showing her that I was going to try harder.

"I will probably be gone all day," she said taking her hands off her hips. She was pushing my buttons on purpose, showing me that this was how things were going to go.

"I get what you are doing," I said with a chuckle.

"And I am not going to talk to you once throughout the day." Now that was a lie, I knew she would call me. She put her hands back on her hips trying to be tough.

"That's fine." It was a lie; I knew Monday would be hell for me. "I get it Babe, no more play by plays, but what if you are out and I am wondering what time you are coming home? Do I get to call then?" I asked. I knew our fight was ending and I knew she was fighting back a smile. She said maybe and her beautiful smile appeared.

"I'm not saying that you can't call me when I am out, I am just asking that you don't blow up my phone if I don't answer right away or interrogate me about what I am doing," she said moving closer. I knew the fight was over and my wife was coming home with me. I told her she was making me a better man, and she was. I lifted her shirt to give her belly a kiss; I was pretty sure that made her putty in my hands. I told her that I loved her, because I did, and pulled her into my lap because I had missed her so fucking much! I knew she still loved me and I felt jipped that she only kissed me on the cheek. She jumped off my lap and said that she needed to change because she was going to be late for work. I couldn't help the small laugh that I let out.

"My boss is a prick. I'm sure he will have something to say," she said once again trying her damnedest to keep a straight face.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" I asked as she busted out laughing. I loved it when she laughed, she didn't do it often enough. That was another thing that was going to change. If I ever saw her cry again it would be too soon. I wanted to change for her and I would.

* * *

So do you think Edward is changing?


	19. Chapter 19

I just want to take a minute and say thank you to all of you who have left reviews! I love them all!

* * *

"Edward, please stop! You are not only overreacting you are being an asshole!" I yelled at him. It had been over a week since I left and things were slowly going back to the way they were.

"I'm...UGH! I have been fucking trying, and you are now taking advantage of me! I can only take so much! Just because I am being less...controlling doesn't mean I don't want you to spend time with me!" he yelled. I guess I did see his point, but I was with my mom and she was leaving soon. I didn't think he had a right to be pissed off.

"If I'm not home I am with my mom! If I'm not with her then I am with you or at work, so, yeah I don't why you are so pissed!" I said trying to not yell.

"When was the last time we had dinner together? Our party doesn't count," he said glaring at me. What sucked was that I couldn't tell him. "That's what I thought," he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Okay, I get it. We can have dinner tomorrow night," I said.

"Thanks for penciling me in, Honey. Ya know what, just forget it...go and have your life," he said as he made his way to the door.

I understood why he was leaving, but I was home for the night. If he wanted to spend time with so badly, he shouldn't have left. The night I came home everything was great! We made love and held each other. My graduation was no big deal to me, but to my parents it was. My graduation party and our reception was really nice. It was a little too big for me, but everyone had a great time. I wasn't able to go to the concert with Emily, but she and Alice had a 'stellar' time, their word, not mine. They brought me a T-shirt that matched theirs; I probably was never going to wear it. It's the thought that counted, right? The more I thought of the last week or so, Edward was right. He had been really cool about everything that I was doing, but today I guess was just a little too much.

The Monday after my graduation, I did go and have a girl's day with my mother and sister. It was one of the best days of my life! We went shopping, had lunch, went to the movies, talked...a lot. I was falling in love with these people and I wanted them in my life more than anything. Tuesday, I worked and they came in for dinner. Wednesday, Jasper was sick so Edward took over his shift, and I hung out with the family. Thursday, I took my father up on the offer of dinner with him and Sue. To my surprise I had a great time. My father was truly changing, and I was seeing it more and more. Friday, I worked, Saturday, I hung with my mom again, and the same Sunday. The next Monday I worked a double, and here are.

I spent the afternoon with my mother and had lunch with her just the two of us. After that, I took Emily with me to do some more shopping. Edward didn't know that part, and I was sure that was why he flipped. My cell rang brought me back to the present. It was Emily calling to ask if I wanted to go out for ice cream, of course I did. I debated on calling Edward, I didn't know if it was going to make things better or worse. I called, but he didn't answer. I hated leaving voicemails, don't ask why, I didn't know why. I assumed that Edward would be gone for a while, so I really didn't see the big deal. I met my family down the street from my apartment building and had a chocolate and vanilla twist, it was so yummy. The baby loved it! My family was leaving on Friday, and I was hoping to spend even more time with them. I felt like I was missing out, and I was trying to make up the last eighteen years.

The more I thought about my fight with Edward the more I was thinking that he was right. At the same time though, I just wish he understood. I knew there was going to be a fight over it, and I hoped that it didn't lead to anything too terrible. I was giving myself a stomachache over the whole thing. After saying my goodbyes, I headed home. I was not thrilled when I saw that Edward was already back, I knew he was going to be mad. I walked into the apartment like nothing was wrong, hoping that he wouldn't say anything.

"I am trying, Bella. I am trying so hard," he said pulling at his hair. I didn't know what to say, I didn't think anything I said would be right. "Where were you? I thought you left me again."

"I went and had ice cream," I told him as he nodded his head.

"Why didn't you leave me a message? You could have text me," he said still not looking at me.

"I tried to call," I said in my defense.

"I know," he said taking a deep breath. "I want to trust you, and I am trying, but at the same time I want to freak out on you so badly."

"I want to say that I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Why? You know how I feel," he said as I sat next to him.

"Edward, I am you wife. I'm carrying your child, I won't cheat on you," I told him for what feels like the millionth time.

"IT'S NOT JUST THAT!" he yelled. "What if something happened to you?"

"What's going to happen?"

"You never know! Did you walk there?" All I did was nod. "You could have been hit by a car! Or someone could have grabbed you!" he said as I slouched down in the couch. "Do you understand now why I want to know where you are? I'm not meaning to be a dick about it; I just want nothing to happen to you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and karma is a bitch! It would serve me right to have you taken away," he said. It broke my heart for him to feel that way. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You worry too much. You are going to give yourself gray hair or an ulcer," I said as he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry," he said into my hair.

"Me too. I didn't know that was how you were feeling," I told him. "I love you."

"I love you," he said lifting my face giving me a kiss. "Can we please spend the day together tomorrow?"

"I think I could pencil you in," I said with a laugh.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

I was on cloud nine, we talked through our problems. There was some yelling, but I could deal with that. He really wanted to change, and I loved it!

Two months later...

I was officially out of the first trimester! I was now sixteen weeks along and I was feeling pretty good. Edward was going with me to all of my appointments, and he wasn't driving me crazy. When I had my first pelvic exam...I didn't like it. It's not that it hurt, but I was definitely uncomfortable. Edward had said that he wanted to slap the doctor's hands away from my vagina, which made me laugh. The first sonogram was so cool. I got all teary eyed when we saw the baby's heartbeat. I had a person growing inside me, the sono made it real. When we got home from that appointment we hung the pictures we were given on our fridge, he also brought one to work and hung it up. Emmett said it looked like an alien, Edward didn't like that. I thought Jasper was going to pass out when Alice started talking about wanting a baby. Color came back to his face when she said she wanted to wait a few years.

My family left with less tears this time. My mom wanted Edward and I to come to Florida for Thanksgiving, I was hoping we would be able to. I thought Edward would have something to say about it, but he said he was open to it. I couldn't ask for more.

We haven't really in two months! Everything was a little too perfect, and I was waiting for something to happen, but everything was great and I loved it! We started house hunting, but we weren't having any luck. We were talking about just getting a bigger apartment, but neither one of us really wanted that. We thought about having a house built, but there really wasn't any time with winter coming so fast. We were just hoping that something would come along. We didn't want anything too grand; we wanted a house with three bedrooms at the most. I didn't think that was too much to ask for.

One of the things that were driving me crazy was my cravings. I thought it was a bunch of bull, but they were true. What I wanted most was something salty and sweet.

"Can we go to Jacob's?" I asked.

"For what?"

"I want cake. Oh, and then we need to go to the corner store and get some Munchos," I said as Edward rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Baby, how much cake have you eaten in the last month?"

"I don't know! Are you saying that I am getting fat?!"

"No!" he said quickly. "You really want it?"

"Well, I don't, but our baby does," I told him as he laughed. It wasn't long before we were in the car headed to get me cake. We walked through the back entrance and I saw Alice crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her as Edward headed to the office.

"I can't do it anymore," she whispered.

"Do what? What happened?" I asked as she turned to look at me. I wanted to kill Jasper when I saw her face. "What did he do?" I asked staring at her busted lip.

"He said I was flirting with one of the customers, but I don't think I was. I told him to fuck off and then he back handed me," she said as she cried harder.

"When?"

"Fifteen minutes ago?" she said as my blood boiled. "Jane is looking for a roommate; I'm going to move in with her. I can't go home," she said looking broken.

"I'll cover for you if you want to go now," I told her.

"For real?"

"Of course! You probably have like ten minutes before they realize you are gone," I told her as she took off her apron and handed it to me.

"Call me if Jasper leaves," she said hugging me.

"And just so you know, the diner is hiring," I told her as she smiled weakly. "You're like my sister, I would do anything for you," I told her as she cried harder. "If you need anything just call me," I told her as she headed for the back door. After twenty minutes I was able to split up her tables between Jessica and Rose. I told Rose what was going on, and I thought she was going to rip Jasper's head off.

"Well, good for her, she's stronger than me," she said hanging her head.

"I thought things were good with you guys?" I asked feeling like I didn't know my friends anymore.

"They are. It's just...Emmett likes to grab me and I fucking hate it!" she said. "I think what is keeping me at Emmett's, is that I don't want to move back in with my mom."

"Rose...I don't know what to say," I said as she laughed without humor.

"How did you get Edward to stop his shit?"

"I left. We yelled it out, and then we talked it out. I know things aren't going to be perfect, but right now things are pretty good," I told her as she smiled.

"Well, that gives me hope that Emmett will come to his senses too," she said sounding more like herself. "I would love to go tell Jasper off, but that will just make thing worse for me."

"I understand that," I said feeling useless. "Well, I'm going to get my cake and go home."

"How much cake have you eaten in the last two week?" All I did was flip her off. I packed up two pieces of cake before heading back for the office.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," I said trying to not look at Jasper.

"Alright," he said to me. "I'm going to head out, my baby wanted cake and potato chips," he said with a laugh.

"You better be careful Bella or you're going to get really fat," Emmett said as I glared at him.

"Dude! Not cool," Edward said. "Good luck when you get home," he said to Jasper. I looked at Jasper and rolled my eyes at him. I hope he has to cry himself to sleep tonight, I thought to myself.

"Is Alice okay?" Jasper asked. His voice told me that he had been crying.

"She will be," I said trying so hard to not give anything away.

"Will you ask her to come in here?" he asked me as I nodded my head and walked out. I quickly dialed her number and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Jasper just asked me to send you to the office, I have to tell him you left," I told her.

"That's okay; I'm putting the last bag in the car now. I'm doing the right thing, right?"

"I think you are," I said.

"Are you going to hate me if I ever get back with him?"

"Did you hate me?"

"No," she said. "I love him."

"I know, but maybe this is what he needs. He needs to know that he can't back hand you," I told her. She took a deep breath and said that I was right.

"Okay, I'm heading over to Jane's, I'll call you tomorrow," she said as we hung up the phone. I knew as soon as he saw my face he would know what was going on, but I knew I had to be strong for her.

"Um...yeah, she's not here," I said as the room became eerily silent. The three of them stood there and stared at me letting my words sink in. The three of them had the same exact look on their faces. It was a mixture of extreme anger, hurt, and sadness.

"She left?" Jasper asked, I nodded. "To go home?" I nod again because it wasn't a lie. "Is she going to be there when I get there?" This time I shrug my shoulders, because I had become nervous. They all looked like they wanted to murder me!

"Bella, if you know something you better start talking, RIGHT NOW!" Edward yelled.

"He back handed her and split her lip! I'm glad she's gone!" I said raising my voice. Then I wanted to put my foot in my mouth. As soon as my words sunk in, Jasper came at me grabbing a hold of my face.

"Tell me where she is, right now," he said in the creepy calm voice. Maybe because it wasn't Edward I was able to find my strength and push his arm off my face.

"First of all, don't ever fucking touch me like that again," I said as he glared murderous stares at me. "Second of all, I am not telling you where she went! You can try and play big bad ass Jasper with me, but this is one thing you won't get out of me," I said standing my ground.

"Edward, tell her to tell me right now!" Jasper said getting loud. I didn't fail to notice the tears in Jasper's eyes.

"Babe, come on," he said to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "He's sorry, and he feels so bad. He just wants to tell her that himself," he said looking just as sad as Jasper.

"I'm not telling. If she wants to tell, that is different, but I'm not saying a word," I told him.

"Did she go to another guy's house?" Jasper asked. All I wanted to do was slap him for ever asking such a thing.

"Are you that stupid to ask such a question? She loves you, she would never do that," I said trying to hold off my anger.

"Where is she? I'm fucking begging you to tell me," Jasper said as he tears came. "I didn't mean it! I have never in my life put my hands on a woman, I don't know why I did," he said roughly wiping his tears away. "I hate myself," he said covering his face.

"Come on, Bella, just tell him where she is," Emmett said speaking for the first time.

"No," I said still stand my ground. "Call her and tell her all of this yourself. If she answers," I added. I was sure it was going to be a long week, but I didn't care. I would deal with it. I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Alice, she didn't answer.

"God damn it, Alice! I really need to talk to you. Please be home when I get there. I'm sorry," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Why did you make me call knowing she wasn't going to answer the phone?!" Jasper yelled at me.

"I didn't make you call. Just give her some time and space, I'm sure she will talk to you," I told him. Again he just stared at me like I wasn't speaking English.

"I didn't mean to hit her," he said as I tried to not laugh. I knew that if I said something it would either make Jasper madder or it would get me in trouble with Edward. "I don't know what to do," he said sounding hopeless.

"I'd go get that car," Edward said.

"Shut her cell off," Emmett said. Oh yeah, because that will win her over, I thought to myself.

"I can't do that to her...she is the best thing that has ever happen to me," he said. I was blown away. I thought for sure he would do one of the two. I almost felt bad, I knew I shouldn't feel bad, but for some unknown reason I did. I would never tell Alice that though, this is what she needed to do.

"Will you talk to her for me?" Jasper asked.

"No," I said as he threw his hand in the air. "This is something that you have to do on your own," I said.

"What can I say to make her come back home?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Get her the fuck out of here!" Jasper yelled. "You are my fucking family now, Bella! Thanks for a whole lot of fucking nothing!" he screamed. That made me cry. Edward led me out the back door and into the car.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Bella?" Edward asked.

"ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I sobbed out a scream. "Fuck you Edward Cullen I have a few things to say to you!"

* * *

uh oh someone is in trouble!

Story rec! I just started helping one of my biggest supporters TEAMALLTWILIGHT! She has started her first story call my sisters 3. Obviously I have read ahead and it is sssooooo good you have to go and put her on alert!


	20. Chapter 20

This is the beginning of the end...

I own nothing :(

* * *

I was so mad that I felt like I couldn't breathe! I couldn't believe that he would allow his brother to put his hand on me. I felt beyond disrespected. I had so much I wanted to say, but my words were failing me. I knew I needed to say something in my defense, I just didn't know where to start.

"I have never felt so disrespected in my life," I said as my tears split over. "You are my husband and you did nothing to protect me. You tell me not get involved, but yet you yell at me and demand that I tell you where Alice went! I swear to god, either of your brothers put their hands on me again..."

"You'll what? Leave me?" he asked. I could hear the anger in his voice, but I knew I was right on this and he was not going to overrule me.

"Why did you let him grab me?"

"Bella, he just wanted to know where Alice was," he said in a desperate tone. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes I do, and I am not telling you. He backhanded her and busted her lip open. She has every right to leave."

"He is sorry."

"Sometimes sorry is not enough," I told him as he pulled into our parking lot. "Do you know how it happened?"

"She didn't tell you?" he asked getting out of the car.

"All she said was that he said she was flirting, she said she wasn't, and when she told him to fuck off he hit her," I said as he nodded his head yes.

"I guess she has been pushing his buttons lately, and when he saw her laugh at something that was said he lost it. He told me that she was doing anything and everything to piss him off and he didn't know why. I think she just wanted a reason to leave and he gave it to her," he said as we walked inside the apartment.

"That doesn't sound like Alice. I know there is more to the story," I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that she better show up for her shift tomorrow or Jasper will flip even worse."

"I highly doubt she will show," I told him as the anger showed back in his face.

"You better get a hold of her and tell her to be there!" he yelled.

"I'm not doing any such thing!"

"Bella, fucking do it!"

"No!"

"Why are you acting like a child?" he asked me.

"Why are you?" I countered. I watched as his hands balled into fists and I knew Edward wasn't going to be able to control his anger much longer. "As you have said before, your brother and their girls are none of our business. Why do you want me to get involved now?"

"Because...he is sorry and I can't stand to see my brothers upset," he said letting out a shaky breath.

"Well, I don't like to see one of my best friends with a busted lip. I don't even want to help Jasper after him putting his hands on me. I hate him for that and I hate you for doing nothing about it!" I said feeling pissed off all over again.

"What is it that you wanted me to do?" he asked raising his voice.

"Anything would have been nice! How am I supposed to feel safe with you if you don't protect me from your own brother?" I asked trying to hold off the tears.

"Baby, I would never let anyone hurt you."

"But you did. Your brother hurt me," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry. It will never happen again. You're right about everything. We should have just stayed out of it."

"In one way or another, we would have been put in the middle. Jasper is your brother and Alice is my friend, so yeah, we are in the middle. We just don't have to go against each other. Ya know, this is a lose, lose situation. I will always be there for Alice and you will be there for Jasper, you and I just have to not...fight. We are each other's number one, we can't fight over them. We have nothing to do with it," I said as he stared at me blankly.

"You know what? I think that I just fell in love with you even more," he said as I gave him a small smile.

"I mean I will talk to Alice if she calls, and you will do the same for Jasper, but we don't have to be at each other's throats because of it. All I ask is that you don't let your brothers hurt me," I said as we cuddled into the couch.

"I'm sorry it will never happen again. I promise you that," he said as he kissed my temple. "How about we get our baby fed and then head to bed," he said as he retrieved my cake. I smiled again knowing that we were able to talk out our problems. I was proud of Alice for doing what was good for her; I just hoped that everything would work out.

"I didn't get my chips," I said with a playful pout.

"You are killing me," he said with a laugh. "I'll get you some tomorrow."

Three months later...

Things were becoming...strange. There was no other word for it. Edward and I were in a good place, but it seemed that everything else around us was going downhill. We had yet to find a place to live, and I knew he was stressing over it. Our little apartment was looking like a baby store, and I was stressing. I was only working if someone called in, I felt like I was going stir crazy.

As soon as I found out I was having a girl, Alice, Rose, and myself went shopping crazy. Edward said that we had to stop until we found a bigger place. That didn't stop the girls from buying things though. Edward had a new name for her every day. Once again we couldn't agree on a single one. I wanted a name that had a 'wow' factor, something original. I was sure that we would come up with something.

Alice and Jasper were still not back together. She told me that she still loved Jasper, but that wasn't enough. Just when she would think things were looking up, Jasper would do or say something that would make her stick to her decision. I commended Alice for sticking to her guns. It was a very hard thing to do, even more so when it came to a Cullen boys. I knew that Alice wanted only Jasper, but I remembered a conversation she, Rose, and I had a few weeks back.

_ "Do you think I should go out on a date with someone else? Ya know, to kinda throw it in his face a little bit? Or do you think that would be too harsh?" Alice had asked Rose and me._

_ "I think you should do it. Jasper is the one that is making a big deal about all of this. He should see that you aren't playing around. The worse he is going to do is beat the guy up," Rose said._

_ "Rose, that is awful! How can you say that like it is no big deal?" I asked blown away by her nonchalanceness._

_ "They aren't together any more. They are broken up and Alice has every right to move on, even if she is bluffing. You are giving Jasper too much power. The way I see it you are still letting him control you," Rose said making sense._

_ "I can't believe I am saying this, but Rose is right. You are still working at Jacob's, he tells Edward what hours to give you, you still dress to his liking, and if I'm not mistaken you asked if it was okay to leave after your shift the other day. You don't need his approval for any of the above," I said as Alice sat back in her seat. "If anything else you are enabling his controllingness."_

_ "Wow, I really didn't think of all that. I think I will go out with Alex. He's cute and so funny..." Alice said as she trailed off._

_ "We get it, he's no Jasper," I said giving her a smile. "We aren't saying that you have to marry Alex, just let it be known that you are looking into dating."_

_ "I agree with Bella. Stop giving him all of the control," Rose said shoving food into her mouth._

_ "So, how are you and Emmett doing?" I asked._

_ "I have come to the conclusion that he and I are inevitable. I love him just as much as I hate him. There is no one else out there for me. Yeah, his temper is something I can do without, but that is him, and I love him for it. I'm not the easiest person to get along with," she said with a smile. "Right now, we are in a good place, but in all honesty, I couldn't ask for a better guy," she said as Alice started to cry._

_ "See, you are taking the good with the bad. All I did was run when things got bumpy," Alice said with her voice cracking._

_ "Alice, I am weak. Now that I have someone that wants to be with me, I can't stand the thought of being alone. I can say every day that I hate Emmett and that I don't ever want to see him again, but I know that I will be in bed with him every night. Emmett has put me into walls, thrown me across rooms, and has bruised me, that is the bad part and I know I can do sssooo much better. Emmett is a good guy though, I could never walk away even if I know I should," Rose said. I didn't know any of that about Emmett, who would have thought I got the best brother._

_ "Alice you are strong and you didn't run away from the bad, you did what you had to," I said not wanting her to go back to Jasper just because she thought it was the right thing to do. In all reality who knew what the right thing to do was? To stay, to go, both could be right to so many people, but no one would ever really know. That is why it is called life..._

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I said as I was getting out of the shower.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um...no, I just want you to think about something," I said as I sat on our bed wrapped in a towel. "Our baby will be here in a few months, and I know we have a lot of stress right now, but I was wondering if you would want to do some couple counseling with me?" I held my breath as I stared at the confusion in his face.

"I thought that we have been okay?" He asked.

"Yes we have, but I have been thinking of our future. Once the baby gets here, there is going to be ten times more stress, and I think you and I will be better off if we had someone to talk to. Does that make sense?" I asked. I knew it made sense in my head, but once I spoke the words out loud, I wasn't sure any more.

"I don't know what we will get out of it. I am trying to change, but I don't think I will ever be perfect," he said playing with my fingers. "I am a fucked up person and I know it is a horrible thing to say, but I don't know if I could ever fully trust you. But, yet I do trust you. You are the only person that I have ever trusted."

"That is a huge contradiction, but for some reason I get it. That is where I think counseling will help. Not only you, but me as well. They will help us with our communication and everything," I said trying to make it not sound so formal.

"You really think that it will help?"

"I really do. I told you before, I don't want perfect, I just want to be happy. The things that you have seen and the things that you have gone through...I just really think this will help." When he smiled at me I knew I was going to get my way on this.

"Okay, we can try, but if I find it to be bullshit can we please stop?"

"Yes, as long as we both agree."

"What are you most worried about?" He asked me.

"Like I said, we are doing really great right now, and if things went back to the way they were...I just don't want that to happen. When you are tired, you are quicker to snap, and with a baby that is going to happen...a lot," I said as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, yes! We have to do this, you're right. I don't ever want to physically hurt you ever again or hurt our child," he said as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you," he said kissing my cheek. "Okay, now it is my turn," he said as he sat me back on the bed. "What's going on with Alice?" I knew that my face drained of blood, why was he asking this?

"I don't know what you mean," I said. I had an idea, but I wanted him to confirm before I said something to get someone in trouble.

"Baby, you are a horrid liar. Is Alice going out with some guy named Alex tonight?" He was my husband and I didn't want to lie to him, but I knew if Jasper found out he would flip. Jasper has always been ridiculously jealous and I knew this would push him over the edge.

"Yes."

"Are they coming to Jacob's?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked the loaded question. "Does she want Jasper to break her and the guy she is dating?"

"She didn't mean for it to happen this way. She more or less wanted word to get back to Jasper. She loves him, but she knows he has a lot of problems. Alex and Alice showing up at Jacob's is a possibility, but she was going to try to talk him out of it," I said as I watched Edward try to calm himself down.

"Have you met this guy?"

"No."

"If they show up tonight, you are to tell me. Do you understand?! As soon as you see them I am to know, so I can lock Jasper up in the storage closet," he said as I started to laugh. "This is not FUNNY! Do you know if Jasper finds out he will beat the living shit out of this guy?! I will not have the great reputation of Jacob's go down the drain for these fucking mind games! Jacob's is our bread winner, Bella, it's not a laughing matter," he said.

"I understand, I didn't mean to laugh. Jacob's is the best thing to happen to this town. I wouldn't want anything to take that away from us. I will find you and tell you I promise," I told him as he shot off the bed.

"I've gotta get a hold of Jas and see if he just wants to take the night off." With that he walked out of the room.

Later that night

My heart dropped as soon as I saw Alice walk in on another's man arm. This was all beyond bad. Edward wasn't able to get Jasper to stay home. Everything happened so fast I could barely keep up. As I turned around to head to the office, I saw Edward holding Jasper back. I walked toward Alice hoping to get them out.

"Alice, you need to leave, like now," I said trying to push her out the door.

"Does this have to do with that asshole ex?" Alex asked as they allowed me to get them out of the front door.

"Yes it does. This is not the place to have a pissing contest. This place is providing for my family, and I will be damned if someone is going to ruin it. Jasper will hurt you bad if you don't leave," I said trying to plead with them.

"I'm not scared," Alex said. I walked with them to the side of the building to where their car was parked. "This is the best place in town. Are you telling me because she is not with him anymore that she can never come here with any one...ever?"

"Damn fucking straight!" My body froze at the sound of Jasper's voice.

* * *

Dun dun dun...


	21. Chapter 21

Song for this chapter is FACE DOWN BY RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS check it out.

* * *

"Damn fucking straight." Jasper's voice made my body break out in shiver bumps.

"Jas, go back inside, please," I said begging.

"Bells, you go back inside. I don't want you getting hurt," he said. I didn't know why, but I couldn't just go back inside. I searched my pocket for my cell phone and of course I didn't have it on me. I knew I needed to get Edward, but I couldn't leave Alice.

"Jasper's right, go inside. I want nothing to happen to my niece..." Alice started to say, but was caught off by Jasper's laughter.

"Alice, I forgot how funny you are," he said laughing. I watched as he walked over to Alice, I thought he was calm. I saw Edward and I was able to breathe a little bit easier. I turned my attention back to Jasper as he made his way to Alice and he was still laughing.

"Get the fuck away from her," Alex said stepping in between Alice and Jasper. It happened so fast that I almost missed it. Jasper punched Alex in the face and had Alice by the throat.

"You think that baby is your niece?" Jasper asked her. I could see that Alice was trying to fight against him. "That baby is nothing to you, because you are not a Cullen, got it?" he asked her through clenched teeth. I saw Alice nod her head as tears spilled down her face.

"Edward, do something please," I begged my husband.

"Baby, there really isn't anything for me to do," he said sounding lost. Alex stood up recovered from the punch, and was able to push Jasper away from Alice.

"Fuck this! This is some psycho bullshit!" Alex said as he wiped blood off his face. I didn't know if it was his mouth or noise that was bleeding. "Get in the car I'll take you home," Alex said.

"NO! You don't get to tell her what to do!" Jasper yelled.

"AND YOU DO?!" Alex yelled with conviction. "You just grabbed a woman by the throat! Do you feel like a man because you push her around? Do you feel better now? Men like you give the rest of us a bad name. Alice, we have been talking for a while now, and I'm confused. Is this the great guy that you were telling me about? The only guy that you have ever loved? You are a great girl and I can tell you right now I would never, ever lay a hand on you. Is he who you really want?" I started to cry at his words. He was one of the good guys.

"He _is_ a good guy! He has anger and jealousy issues, and I knew this and I still agreed to come here tonight. I knew better. I guess I still have some growing up to do," Alice said as she wiped her tears away.

"What is good about him?" Alex asked as Alice helped him clean the blood off his face.

"He is my best friend. We would talk about anything and everything for hours. He knows me inside and out, and I know him the same way. He never lied to me. I knew what I was getting within a week of being with him. No one is perfect, and he would be without his issues." She looked at her feet and Alex hugged her. I was starting to think he had a death wish. Jasper just stood there as if he was a statue, I don't even think he was blinking.

"Alice, you deserve someone who won't hurt you," Alex said as he released their hug. I felt like I should have walked away and let them have their moment, but I couldn't walk away. Alex was a true man and I was mesmerized by it. I think Edward knew what I was feeling, because he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I didn't answer him, because Jasper broke from his stance and walked towards them. I stiffened in Edwards arms and I thought Jasper was going to start his shit again.

"You're right," Jasper said as my mouth dropped. "Alice, I love you so much," he said as he hung his head in shame. "I don't deserve your love...everything you just said about me was...it was just the greatest thing anyone has ever said. I will never be perfect..." He was caught off by Alice placing her hands on the side of his face.

"Jas...I will never be perfect..."

"But, you are. I have never met some as sweet, beautiful, caring, and loving as you. I could never be half of what you are." They stood there and stared into each other's eyes. Now, I felt like I was intruding.

"Alice, are you going or staying?" Alex asked standing at the passenger side of the car holding the door open. Alice looked between Alex and Jasper; I knew she wanted to stay.

"Go, you deserve to be happy," Jasper said as his voice broke.

"I don't know if I can be happy without you..." she said. Alex, I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Alice?!" Alex said trying to get her to go with him.

"Dude, shut the fuck up," Jasper said.

"No, you shut the fuck up! I'm leaving. You in or out?" Alice didn't answer him. He slammed the door and walked to the driver side.

"Wait!" I said to Alex. I didn't know what I was doing, but there was something about Alec that seemed as if he deserved a chance to show Alice what a good guy was. Edward tried to hold me in place, but I won out and he let me go. "Go with Alex."

"Bella, I don't know if this is what I want. I'm so confused," Alice said as she hung on to Jasper's hand.

"Come here," I said as I waved her over to me. We walked away from the boys, so we could talk privately. "If you don't go out with Alex how are you going to know what you want? You know what you are getting in a relationship with Jasper, but you don't know Alex enough to say so. He seems like a great guy, give him a chance. If you still want Jasper than go for it, but I think you owe it to yourself to find out." I took a deep breath, and Alice smiled.

"What if I don't want the good guy?" she asked as we both chuckled. "I don't know if I will ever get over Jasper."

"Maybe you won't, but I think going out with Alex will help you find out."

"I'm going to go talk to him," she said as she walked away. I really didn't know what she was going to do.

Part of me wanted her to go with Alex, but I knew her love for Jasper was too deep. I knew her mind was already made up, and she wasn't going to go with Alex. I watched as Alex drove away and Alice stood with her back to us. I could tell by the movement of her shoulders she was crying. As I went to move towards her, Edward took me by the hand and nodded his head to the back door. He was right; they needed this time for themselves. Who knew what she was going to do, but I knew she would do whatever was good for her.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me as we walked back into the restaurant.

"Hey, I finished up your tables and closed down your section. If you want to get more tables you are welcome too," Emmett said as we walked back into the office.

"Thanks," I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I hated when doubt was planted into my head. It always seemed that once I thought I had something good or I had everything figured out, something would happen, and I would feel like I knew nothing. I stood against the door and thought of Alice's words; _"What if I don't want the good guy?"_ Who wouldn't want the good guy? I guess I didn't, I had Edward and he wasn't a good guy. I knew that I could do better, but I didn't want to. I knew everyone had their faults and there was no such thing as perfect. I took a few deep breaths and listened to Emmett and Edward talk. That was when I realized that Edward knew me better than I thought.

"She's doubting us again," Edward said sounding sad. "That Alex fuck...god I know he planted doubt in her head, and I don't know how to make it go away," he said as I heard him push a chair across the floor.

"Man, just show her how much you love her. It won't be hard because she knows," Emmett said. He was right; I knew how much Edward loved me even if he showed it in different ways.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom. All he did was look at Emmett and then he nodded his head at me. "Thanks for the help tonight," I said as Emmett shot me his prize winning smile. Without another word Edward and I were headed home. The ride was completely silent, but it was a good silence. I think maybe with tonight came some good, even though there was a lot of bad. I just hoped for the best in everything.

"Come here," Edward said as we walked into our apartment. "I love you so much," he said as one arm snacked around my waist, and he put his other hand on my neck.

"I know you do, I love you too," I told him as his soft lips covered mine.

I think this was the best kiss I was ever given. It was everything, sweet, loving, and passionate. The hand that was on my back was moving up and down and the hand on my neck was massaging me. It felt so good and I wanted more. I pulled myself closer to him and clung to his shirt like he was leaving me. He broke the kiss and stared at me, there was sadness in his eyes and I hated to see it.

"I know that I am never going to be perfect. I know you said that you don't want perfect, but I want to try and give that to you. I will probably always be a little over baring and over protective, but you have to pull me back if I take it too far. I'm sure I will always fight you on it, but if you keep talking, I'm sure I will get it. I love you," he said as he took my shirt off and then placed his hands on my baby bump. "Tara?" I shook my head no. "Crystal?" Again I shook my head no. "Sookie?"

"Edward! True blood people, for real?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, you're the one that watches that stupid show, and we need to name our baby," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure we will come up with something," I said as I pulled him back into me.

I nipped him playfully on the lips as he picked me up and walked to the bedroom. We couldn't get our clothes off fast enough. I wanted him at that moment like I have never wanted him before. He kissed me down my neck to my breasts, and paid a lot of attention to my belly. He moved past my baby bump and kissed my already wet folds. He spread my legs and dove in, he sucked my clit, and I bucked my pelvis into his face. I heard him chuckle as he put two fingers inside me. I was moaning and withering all over the bed, I couldn't hold still.

"Edward, please I need you...now," I said as he quickly moved up my body and kissed my mouth.

"What Mrs. Cullen wants, Mrs. Cullen gets," he said with a smile as he entered me.

And that was where he stayed for I don't know how long. I always lost track of time when I was with him. It could be minutes or hours, I never knew. Just the feel of him inside me brought me over the edge. When we both had reached our peck he gently laid himself on me. He would give sweet little kisses all over my face. This was where I knew I wanted to be, with him. He was my family.

* * *

I know this was a shorter chapter, but I felt like there was a lot that happened. Okay... next chapter will be the epi and you will know how everyone ended up! I want to take a minute and tell every a million times that I thank you for all your wonderful word in your reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Three years later...

"Daddy?" Our little girl asked.

"What princess?"

"Do you want to know what I want to be when I grow up?" she asked with her serious face. She was too cute. "I want to be just like you!" she said. I chuckled and Edward glared at me. The best thing about kids is that they only ever see the good, I loved that about kids.

"Now, why would you want to be just like me?" he asked. I was on the edge of seat waiting for her to answer.

"Well, you know _everything_," she said emphasizing the word, which earned a giggle from me. "You are the nicest people I know, and you are nice to people you don't like," she said as I busted out laughing. Kids were too perceptive, and it was worse for her because she was a Cullen.

"Who don't I like, Sweetie?"

"Lots of people, Daddy!" she said as if it was a known fact. Well it was, but I loved that our three year old was calling him out on it. "You don't like it when other boys say mommy is pretty, you don't like Aunt Rosie or Aunt Alice, and I am pretty sure you don't like Papa Cullen ooorrr Papa Swan," she said as I covered my mouth trying to muffle my laughter.

"Oh, um, yeah, Baby, help me?" he asked as I shook my head no.

"It's okay daddy, I don't like Jacob either," she said as we both looked at each other in confusion.

"That is your cousin, you really can't, not like him," I told her.

"Well, he's mean! He pulls my hair and says that he will be my only friend, because I'm ugly," she said looking sad. The anger that fueled inside me was insane.

"Nessie, you don't ever let anyone talk to you like that. You ask him nicely to not pull your hair, but if he doesn't stop, I want you to kick him as hard as you can," I told her meaning every word.

"Bella, that's a little harsh. He is only two," Edward said.

"He will be three soon," Nessie told him.

"You don't let anyone be mean to you," I told her.

"Mommy's right, but I want you to tell us if someone is mean," he told her. He was right as well. I didn't want her going around kicking boys, but I would be damned if I let her walk around being a door mat.

"Anyway, I do like your Aunts and Grandfathers, it's just they annoy me sometimes. There is a big difference, and you will learn that when you get older." I loved our little family talks.

Nessie Marie Cullen was born March fifteenth. It was the greatest day of my life. To hold my little girl was amazing. We didn't agree on a name until two days before she was born. We picked Nessie, because it was different and for me it had the wow factor.

My mother was able to make it for her birth, and that was the first day that I called her mom. I didn't know how easy it was going to be to be able to call her mom, but it was and we both liked the way it felt. My dad and Sue, who were married last year, even sat in the waiting room while she was being birthed. Esme and Carlisle were there as well as Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper. That little girl was always going to be loved. Even though we all had our own problems, being able to love was never a question.

Alice and Jasper did get back together. She found out shortly after she was pregnant. Jacob was born four months after Nessie. Alice had thought that all of the stress over leaving Jasper was what was making her miss her periods. She never had morning sickness. I had never seen Jasper as happy as the day Alice told him she was pregnant. With the two of us pregnant Rose said she was going to double up on her birth control. She refused to bring a baby into this word, those were her words. Emmett said he was too old to have kids, so that worked for the both of them. As far as the violent tendencies, things were getting better. Alice said Jasper was learning to channel his anger, whatever that meant. After being a part for three months and then seeing first hand that you are not the better chose, can really do a number on a person's ego. Sometimes we all need a reality check and Edward and Jasper each had one. Emmett and Rose, well, they were so much alike it was scary. Their fighting was like their foreplay. I did, once in a while, see a bruise, but I never asked and she never told.

The Cullen boys were still works in progress, but thing were a lot better. Edward, I think he would always be a control freak in one way or another, but I could deal with that. Once we were able to move into a house of our own, which we didn't get until six months after Nessie was born, he made a promise to himself that he would never punch a hole in any wall. I was glad that he made a promise to himself and no one else because that showed that he wanted to change. He did however punch one hole in the garage wall a year after our daughter was born. We had been doing counseling right along and the day we touched on our parent issues he lost it. Dr. Barner said that Carlisle would always be in our lives if we choose to have Esme in our life. The good doctor tried to explain that no matter what other people chose for their way of life we couldn't judge them and we just had to go with the flow. Edward talked at one point about not letting his parents into our daughter's life, but we both knew that wouldn't happen. Regardless of the man that Carlisle was, he was a wonderful grandfather. After Edward punched the hole in the wall he started to fix it as he broke down.

_Flashback_

_ "I've let you down," he said not turning to look at me._

_ "No, you didn't," I told him. And he didn't, I knew that when it came to his father it took everything in him to not flip his lid._

_ "Where's Nessie?"_

_ "Napping."_

_ "I promised that I would never hurt this house and look at what I did," he said pointing to the fist sized hole._

_ "It's okay..."_

_ "No it's not!" he yelled and as a sob broke through his body. I had seen him cry before, but most of the time it was to get his way, but this was different. These were real tears from being hurt. "I want to be better for my daughter...I'm so sorry," he said as I put my arms around his waist. He pulled me into a death grip and buried his face in my neck._

_ "You already are," I told him as I let him cry on my shoulder._

That was our true turning point. That day bonded us for life. That was the day that we became each other's rock. We had come so far in three years that it was hard to comprehend sometimes. As I had said before, we were never going to be perfect, but part of our life was and that was our daughter. I knew there was a part of Edward that would never fully trust me, I would never know how dominate that part might be.

After living with him for so long, I started to see changes in myself. I was becoming stronger and I was able to say what I was feeling without being scared. Of course Edward and I still argued about everything, but that was us. I never threatened to leave him, he was my everything. I was able to stop taking the anxiety medication. I still had Adavan just in case I had a panic attack, but they were far and few between.

"I'm going to go for a drive," I said to Edward.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope, just need some me time. I'm gonna pick up something for dinner and Nessie is sleeping," I said as I grabbed my purse to leave.

"You've never just gone for a ride before."

"I know I just feel like I want to be alone." I did know why, but I didn't want to tell him...yet.

"You're scaring me a little bit," he said. I knew it was his insecurities, but he knew deep down that I wasn't up to anything.

"I'm just going to grab some dinner, I'll be back," I said with a smile. He kissed me and I headed out the door.

My first stop was the drug store, I thought I was pregnant again and I was nervous. I didn't know if we were ready for another child, but was any one ever really ready? After I bought the test I pulled into Jacob's and ordered some take out. I used the office bathroom and then waited those three long minutes.

Jacob's was still thriving and the boys were talking about opening another one in Seattle. The three of them were true business men and they worked wonderfully together. Jacob, Alice and Jasper's son, had his second and soon to be third birthday parties at the restaurant. He said it was his because his name was on it. That kid was like his mother in so many ways, but at times his father shined bright. He was a spoiled brat and was a Cullen through and through. Nessie was spoiled as well, but she never wanted anything. She was always so happy to just go to the store that she didn't care about anything else. I was going to soak it up for as long as I could, I was sure it wasn't going to last. I feared that she would become Hilary from Fresh Prince of Bel-air when she got older. Edward would give her anything she asked for.

I was the only one to take the plunge and get married. Alice and Jasper were engaged, but they had yet to set a date. Rose and Emmett were happy with their life. They said they didn't need a piece of paper to sat they belonged together. To each their own. I was happy to be tied to Edward in every way, and now we were going to be adding to our family. I knew Edward was going to be happy. Once our order was done I headed home. My heart was racing when I walked into the house, I didn't know how I was going to tell them about our addition.

"I smell chicken fingers!" I heard my overly-excited daughter say as she ran into the kitchen.

"You hungry, Baby?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking," I heard Edward say before Nessie could answer.

"Daddy, you're not a baby," Nessie said with a cute little giggle.

"I'm Mommy's baby," he said taunting her.

"No, I am, right Mommy?" she said as she looked up to my face with her big brown eyes.

"You both are my babies," I said as Edward stuck out his tongue out at Nes and stole one of her french fries. I shook my head at their childish behavior, but that was one of the things I loved most about my family.

"Feeling okay?" Edward asked as we sat down at the dining room table.

"Yeah, I'm good. Nessie, if you eat your dinner you can have some cake!" I said as she ate without saying a word.

"What kind of cake?" Edward asked.

"Double chocolate."

"That's the bestest!" Nessie said with a mouth full of food. I always had to remind her not to talk with food in her mouth. She spent too much time with Emmett.

"Nes, do you know why it is your favorite?" Edward asked her. Nessie looked up to her daddy and shook her head no. "That was all Mommy ate when you were in her belly. I was nervous you were going to come out looking like double chocolate cake."

"Daddy, you're silly," she giggled.

"I don't think you have brought that cake home sense you were..." I knew he had figured it out, now I just had to let it sink in. "Baby?"

"Yes daddy?" Nessie asked. I knew he was talking to me.

"Sorry Sweetie, I was talking to Mommy," he said as our little spoiled daughter rolled her eyes. "Bella, are you...we, are we having another baby?" he asked me.

"The stick said yes," I told him as he sat quietly and watched Nessie eat her dinner. I loved watching her eat. She was always in her own little world. She would sit on the edge of the chair and she would swing her legs back and forth.

"Baby?" he asked, this time to Nessie. She just ignored him and went on her way eating. "Nessie?" he said with a chuckle. He waited until he had her full attention before he continued. "Would you like a little baby brother or sister?"

"No," she said as she went back to eating.

"Why not?" I asked with a laugh.

"'Cause I like it just being you, me, and Daddy. Why do we need another baby?" she asked as Edward and I both started to laugh. "Jacob was cool until he started walking and talking," she said as the both of us busted out laughing even harder.

"You don't want to be a big sister?" Edward asked her.

"Nope," she said popping the P. "You and daddy are all mine," she said. It was times like these that I saw her father come out.

It took us a while, but we were able to convince her that having a little brother or sister would be a good thing. This was our life and life goes on. It doesn't matter what chooses we make as long as everything turned out great. Everything happens for a reason...right?

~The end~

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! It makes my day to see positive feedback!

I don't wish an abusive relationship on anyone and I don't like seeing people in this type of situation. I write about such things because I have seen a lot people hurt because of domestic violence, it helps me work through it.


End file.
